Strange High School LIfe
by milkahasii
Summary: Neues Jahr, neues Glück. Doch was, wenn die Freunde total druchgeknallt sind und sogar die lehrer nicht ganz normal sind! Begleitet Yamanaka Ino in ihrem ersten Jahr auf der Konoha Institution! Spaß und eine wahnsinnige Autorin erwarten euch! *wink* ... fehlende Buchstaben bitte ich zu entschuldigen : Es sind äs, üs und ös :
1. Tag 1

**So. Hallo erstmal, und ja, ich weiß wie ihr das wahrscheinlich hasst, aber ich pack hier erstmal nen Disclaimer rein. ^^ **

**Also: Naruto gehört mir (leider) nicht, nur die Aktionen und einige der Charakter dieser FF gehören mir... (war wohl ein gedankenblitz o.o) der Rest natürlich unserem hochverehrten Masashi Kishimoto. **

****

Ein wirklich ziemlich langes Kapi… (auf meinem PC 5 ½ Seiten!!) das längste das ich je geschrieben haben, glaub ich! Und ich hoffe doch mal wirklich, dass ihr dranbleibt und fleißig Kommis schreibt!

Die nächsten Kapis werden wahrscheinlich nicht so lang ^^ das war jetzt grade so alles mehr oder weniger in einem Rutsch, um die Idee endlich mal zu Papier (ist zwar imaginäres Papier, aber was soll's) zu bringen.

Für Aka-Fans ich weiß noch nicht genau, ob ich sie auch vorkommen lasse… vielleicht^^ mal schaun^^ schreibt mir doch ob ihr sie gern dabei hättet, oder nicht^^

Lg, eure milka =*

**Tag 1****)**

„OI!!! Blondie!" sie schreckte auf. Sie war im Bus, ihr Kopf lehnte an der Scheibe und ihre Füße ruhten auf dem gegenüberliegenden Sitz. „Hey!" kam es nochmal ungeduldiger von ihrer rechten. Ihr Kopf ruckte herum. Da stand ein blonder Typ und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Neben ihm standen zwei weitere Typen. Sie waren wohl ungefähr in ihrem Alter, interessierten sie aber alle nicht wirklich. „Was?" fragte sie stattdessen noch leicht benommen. „Ist hier noch frei?" fragte der Blonde und fixierte sie mit seinen azurblauen, fragenden Augen. Ino starrte ihn einen Moment an, dann begriff sie und nahm ihre Füße vom Sitz gegenüber und ihre Tasche vom Platz zu ihrer rechten. „Danke." Sagte er und grinste. „Sorry, dass wir dich geweckt haben." „Du meinst wohl, dass DU sie geweckt hast." Verbesserte ihn der Typ der sich nun neben Ino fallen ließ. „Wie auch immer. Sorry auf jeden Fall." Er lächelte nochmals entschuldigend und die Blonde lächelte nur kurz höflich zurück, lehnte ihren Kopf wieder vorsichtig an die Scheibe und schloss die Augen. Sie war müde… so müde… Der Blonde der sie angequatscht hatte räusperte sich und sie versuchte es zu ignorieren, doch als ein zweites, lauteres Räuspern an ihr Ohr drang, schlug sie schließlich schwerfällig die Augen auf. „Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich nochmal störe" sagte er „aber willst du mir nicht sagen, wo du raus musst, ich meine, wenn du jetzt wieder einschläfst, dann verpasst du doch deine Haltestelle… und so." wieder starrte sie ihn nur aus ihren himmelblauen Augen an. „Ja, klar, warum nicht, das ist nett, danke. Ich muss an diesem komischen Internat aussteigen… in Kloha…wie auch immer –Gakure." Sagte sie schließlich, nachdem sich der ihr gegenüber damit abgefunden hatte, keine Antwort zu kriegen. Sie wollte gerade ihre Augen wieder schließen, als der Typ schon wieder anfing zu quatschen. Total begeistern meinte er: „Ey ist ja super! Da müssen wir auch hin!! Cool! Und wir dachten schon, wir müssten da alleine hin!" er strahlte sie an. „Ich bin Uzumaki Naruto! Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen!" Das Mädchen seufzte. Er freute sich wirklich, das sagte ihr seine Ausstrahlung. Also setzte sie ihr schönstes Lächeln auf und sagte: „Yamanaka Ino, freut mich auch!" die beiden Blonden grinsten sich jetzt an. „Oh! Das sind meine Freunde!" fügte er nach ungefähr einer Minute des Angrinsens hinzu und deutete auf die Typen neben ihm und dem Mädchen. „Das hier neben mir ist-" „Naruto, wir können uns selber vorstellen." Unterbrach ihn der Typ neben ihm. Ino sah ihn das erste Mal an. Er hatte einen Pferdeschwanz… Komischer Kerl… sah sehr desinteressiert an allem aus. Aber gut, immerhin schon mal jemand, der sie nicht nervte. „Also gut." Schmollte Naruto nun. „Ich bin Nara Shikamaru." Stellte sich der Pferdeschwanz vor. „Uchiha Sasuke." Kam es seufzend von nebenan. Ino sah ihn an. Hmhm. Der Typ hatte schwarze Haare, weiße Haut und sah nicht schlecht aus. Okay. Sie sah sich Naruto und diesen… wie war sein Name? Shika… Shika… wie auch immer, diesen Shika mal etwas genauer an. Naruto war wohl ein ziemlicher Sunnyboy, immer gut drauf, sonnengelbes Haar und azurblaue Augen. Drei kleine Narben zogen sich waagerecht über jede seiner Wangen, was ihm ein katzen- oder fuchsartiges Aussehen verlieh. Er sah zweifelsohne gut aus, trotz der Narben die sein Gesicht zierten, sah er wirklich unglaublich süß aus. Der Nara daneben (ja, seinen Nachnamen konnte sie sich merken, der war wenigstens schön kurz!) sah auch unbestreitbar gut aus, allerdings gab es da diesen genervten Gesichtsausdruck, der ihn total unattraktiv wirken ließ. *Den würde ich gern mal lachen sehen…* dachte Ino sich und versuchte es sich krampfhaft vorzustellen, wie der Pferdeschwanzmensch den gelangweilten Ausdruck aus seinem Gesicht verjagte und seine dunklen Augen fröhlich funkelten. Unmöglich. Das war ihr Ergebnis. Sie kannte ihn dafür wohl einfach zu kurz. Als sie ihre Augen wieder Naruto zuwandte, sah sie, dass auch er sie gemustert hatte. Ino trug einen fliederfarbenen Mini-Faltenrock und ein weißes Top mit Snoopy darauf. Dazu ihre schwarzen Chucks, ihre langen Haare hatte sie zu einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Sie hätte sich Ohrfeigen können. Da saß sie mit drei ziemlich süßen Jungs im Bus und unterhielt sich auch mehr oder weniger mit ihnen und dann trug sie ausgerechnet ihr Snoopy-Oberteil… Das war schon irgendwie peinlich, aber Snoopy war cool, und als Naruto ihr seine Kette mit Snoopy-Anhänger zeigte, fühlte sie sich in dessen Gegenwart eigentlich pudelwohl. „Und? In welchem Jahr biste?" fragte Naruto sie. „Morgen beginnt mein erstes High School Jahr." Sagte die Blonde. „Und ihr?" sie sah zwar nur Naruto an, doch wollte sie die anderen beiden wenigstens nicht ausschließen. „Auch." Er freute sich diebisch. „Cool! Ein Jahrgang! Wenn wir ganz viel Glück haben, kommen wir vielleicht sogar in eine Klasse!" jubelte er, doch der Typ neben dem Mädchen grinste, das sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel, und warf dann ein: „Wenn wir Glück haben, sind Shikamaru und ich dich bald endlich los!" er lachte. Und auch Shikamaru konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. „Ey, das ist voll unsozial, Teme! Echt jetzt!" bescherte sich der Blonde und schmollte gekünstelt. „Tja" schaltete sich Ino wieder ein „Ich würde mich freuen, mit dir in eine Klasse zu kommen" sie wandte sich grinsend an Sasuke und Shikamaru „Ich nehm ihn euch nur zu gerne ab." Die vier lachten. Sie verstanden sich irgendwie auf Anhieb. Besonders Naruto und Ino kamen sich vor, als würden sie sich schon ewig kennen und man hätte sie glatt für Geschwister halten können, so ähnlich waren sich die beiden Blonden. Sie machten die ganze Fahrt über Späße und lachten sich über die Einwürfe der andern beiden fast tot. Die 1 ½ Stunden die sie noch im Bus zurücklegen mussten, vergingen wie im Flug.

Irgendwann, während einer kurzen Lachpause kam Ino eine Frage in den Sinn und sprach sie auch sofort aus. „Leute? Was ist das eigentlich für ein Internat? Meine Eltern haben mich hergeschickt. Ich bin total planlos!" „Haben wir gemerkt." Grinste Sasuke neben ihr. „Stimmt, du kannst dir ja nicht einmal den Namen merken." Grinste Shikamaru. Ino streckte den beiden die Zunge raus und wandte sich nun erwartungsvoll an Naruto. „Also?" fragte sie.

„Es ist eigentlich ein ganz normales Internat, etwas abgelegen zwar, aber sonst soll es ganz normal sein. Glaub ich zumindest." Informierte er sie. „Oh Mann, Naruto! Du weißt fast so viel wie Blondi hier." Seufzte Shikamaru und als Sasuke „Kein Wunder, sind ja auch beide blond!" rief konnten die beiden nicht mehr an sich halten und platzten los mit ihrem Lachen. Ino und Naruto tauschten nur kurze Blicke aus und nickten sich noch schnell zu, bevor sie den jeweiligen Sitznachbarn eine nette Kopfnuss verpassten, die ihnen die Tränen in die Augen trieben. Ino war sich da jedoch nicht so sicher, es hätte auch der Lachanfall gewesen sein können, der sie hervorgerufen hatte.

„Also, was hat es mit dem Internat auf sich?" fragte Naruto genervt und sah die zwei dunkelhaarigen immernoch japsenden jungen Männer an. Shikamaru wischte sich die letzte Träne aus dem Augenwinkel und begann sein Wissen vor den zwei Blauäugigen auszubreiten.

„Also, es ist nicht ganz ein normales Internat. Es liegt abgelegen in den Bergen und es gibt eine spezielle Klasse. Eine Art Sportklasse. Sie werden in einer bestimmten Sportart unterrichtet und vom Rest der Schule abgeschnitten." „Die Wohnhäuser sind nach Schulform unterteilt." Übernahm Sasuke die Erklärungen. „Elementary, Middle und High School. Die Mitglieder der Sonderklasse haben ihr eigenes Wohnhaus, egal in welcher Stufe sie sind. Alle wohnen zusammen. Und sie werden auch zusammen unterrichtet. Eigentlich, könnte man es so ausdrücken: sie sind eine Schule für sich. Das ist Tradition."

Ino und Naruto hörten gespannt zu. Hörte sich ja schon irgendwie gut an. „Und wie kommt man in diese spezielle Sportklasse?" fragte der Sunnyboy. „Man muss vor Schuljahresbeginn einen Antrag gestellt haben, oder man wird nachträglich während seiner schulischen Laufbahn als würdig empfunden, ihr beizutreten." Antwortete der Nara. „Sonst keine Chance?" fragte Ino. „Nope."

„Oh ich hoffe meine Pflegeeltern haben den Antrag gestellt!" er wurde ganz wibbelig. „Öhm… Pflegeeltern?" Ino sah ihren Gegenüber irritiert an. „Oh! Ja." Sagte er etwas verlegen und kratzte sich hinterm Kopf. „Meine Eltern sind ums Leben gekommen, als ich gerade geboren war." Sagte er und Ino konnte nicht anders, als einen bestürzten Blick auszusetzen. „Oh." „Ist schon okay." Sagte er fröhlich. „Misami und Heiji sind echt cool! Sie sind für mich wie meine richtigen Eltern. Ich liebe sie über alles!" Inos Blick wurde warm. Sie hatte nie einen Jungen getroffen, der so offen über seine Gefühle sprach! Naruto war wirklich etwas Besonderes. „Du bist so knuffig!" sagte sie und viel ihm um den Hals. Erst überrascht aber dann verlegen kratzte er sich wieder am Kopf und patschte ihr dann leicht und schüchtern auf den Rücken. Shikamaru und Sasuke bissen sich fest auf die Lippen, um nicht irgendeinen blöden Spruch zu machen, als Naruto ihnen glühende Blicke zuwarf. Sie wären so gut wie tot, wenn sie auch nur einen kleinen Mucks von sich geben würden.

Endlich ließ Ino ihn wieder los und grinste die anderen an. Dann überlegte sie einen Moment und ihr Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich. „Woher wisst ihr denn so viel darüber? Ich war im Internet, da stand aber auch wirklich gar nichts! Die haben wohl nicht mal 'ne Schulhomepage…" „Es gibt ja wohl Broschüren für so was, oder?" sagte Shikamaru. „Aber okay, ich weiß viel durch meinen Vater, er kennt wohl irgendeinen der Lehrer aus seiner Schulzeit…" er seufzte. „Voll peinlich, ey…" Ino grinste. Der Typ war echt ne Nummer. „Jop, ich hab meine Infos von meinem Bruder. Er hat letztes Jahr seinen Abschluss gemacht. Er war der absolute Crack! Ich wette, die meisten Lehrer quatschen mich dann immer an: OHHH!! Bist du nicht der Bruder von Uchiha Itachi? Peinlich." War auch sein Fazit.

Die Blonde seufzte. Würde sie jetzt zu jedem Sachverhalt das Statement „Peinlich" zu hören bekommen? Nun gut, das würde sie ihnen früher oder später auch noch austreiben… vorausgesetzt keiner von ihnen ging in den Sonderzweig! „Shikamaru, Sasuke!" sich hob den Kopf und fixierte die beiden. „Ist einer von euch in der Sonderklasse? Habt ihr einen Antrag geschickt?" wollte sie wissen, um wenigstens dieses Rätsel schon mal zu lüften.

Auch Naruto fixierte nun seine beiden Kumpel. Würden sie ihn verlassen?

Sasuke nickte. „Ja, meine Eltern haben einen Antrag gestellt. Ich bin angenommen, aber wahrscheinlich auch nur, weil mein Bruder letztes Jahr schon mal ein gutes Wort für mich eingelegt hat." Die Blonden nickten. Nun sahen sie Shikamaru erwartungsvoll an. Der zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Meine Eltern haben mich zwar gefragt, aber ich sagte, es sei mir egal. Von daher, keine Ahnung ob sie einen gestellt haben oder nicht. Werden wir heute Abend ja sehen." „Öhm… heute Abend?" Naruto runzelte die Stirn. Nun musste Ino seufzen. „Oh Mann, Naruto! Das weiß doch sogar ich! Alle Schüler treffen einen Abend vor Schulbeginn ein, die Neulinge, treffen schon am Samstag vor Schulbeginn ein, um ihnen die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich etwas einzugewöhnen. An diesem Abend werden sie auch sofort in Klassen unterteilt." Das Narbengesicht hatte aufmerksam zugehört und nickte. „Oh Mann! Echt Naruto! Das wusste sogar Ino! Ich mein, hallo? Ino! Das ist echt peinlich, Kumpel." Grinste Sasuke und fing sich sogleich einen Schlag auf die Schulter ein. „Sei nicht so frech Uchiha!" „Was denn? Ich sorge nur vor, für den Fall, dass du nicht in die Sonderklasse kommst! Wir werden uns nur wenig sehen, also muss ich dich ja jetzt schon mal ärgern!" Ino sweat-droppte. „Aaaahh ja." Sagte sie schließlich. „Alles klar." Sie seufzte mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck, was die Jungs zum lachen brachte.

Die Zeit verflog und schließlich mussten sie aussteigen. Shikamaru hievte ihre Koffer aus den extra angebrachten Regalteilen und Naruto, Ino und Sasuke komplimentierten sie nach draußen.

„Okay. Und wohin jetzt?" fragte Ino die drei anderen und sah sich um. Sie waren nicht alleine, an der Haltestelle. Ein Mädchen mit langen schwarz-blauen Haaren und ein junge mit langen braunen Haaren und unnormal hellen Augen standen am Fahrplan und unterhielten sich. Als sie keine Antwort von ihren Mitreisenden bekam, machte sich das Mädchen schlichtweg auf den Weg zu den beiden.

„Hey, entschuldigt, wenn ich euch störe, aber dürfte ich kurz etwas fragen?" sie sah das Mädchen fragend an. Sie hatte genauso helle Augen wie der junge Mann neben ihr. Sie waren wohl verwandt. „Klar. Schieß los." Sagte er und sah sie erwartungsvoll und irgendwie hochnäsig an. „A-Also…" begann Ino. Sie fühlte sich in seiner Gegenwart irgendwie unwohl. „Wir wollen zu diesem komischen Internat hier in der Nähe… Kloha…" „Konoha Institution?" fragte das Mädchen. Ihr Englisch war nicht schlecht. „Ja… genau. Auf jeden Fall haben wir keine Ahnung, wie wir da hinkommen sollen. Könnt ihr uns da weiterhelfen?" „Wir?" fragte der Junge und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ja." Sagte Ino selbstverständlich, und als der Typ sie immernoch wie ein Auto anguckte, deutete sie mit dem Daumen hinter sich. „Die drei Dorfheiligen da und ich." „Also ich sehe nichts. Du Hinata?" er grinste. Das Mädchen blickte über Inos Schulter. „N-Nein… nicht wirklich." Sagte sie und sah beschämt zu Boden. Ino drehte sich um. Da stand wirklich niemand. „Das ist doch nicht deren Ernst…" grummelte sie. „Moment bitte." Sie stapfte zum Ende des Bushäuschens und bog dann nach links ab. Da standen ihre drei Dorfheiligen ja auch schon! „Sagt mal! Was ist denn in euch gefahren, dass ihr mich da eiskalt stehen lasst?!" fragte sie aufgebracht. „Peinlich." Kam es einstimmig von allen dreien. *Hätte ich bloß nicht gefragt.* Dachte die Blonde und seufzte. „Dann geh ich halt alleine wieder zurück-" Doch die beiden Weißaugen standen schon hinter ihr, sie hatten wohl ihre Stimme gehört. Schock für Ino, die nichts von alledem mitgekriegt hatte und quiekte wie ein Meerschweinchen. Sie sprang zurück und stieß gegen Shikamaru, der sie gerade noch so vom Fallen abhalten konnte. „Meine Fresse! Was erschreckt ihr mich denn so?!" fragte sie. „Hört auf zu lachen!" sie blitzte Naruto und Sasuke an. „Wir wollten n-nur wissen, mit w-wem du sprichst." Sagte das Mädchen schüchtern, und wurde rot, als ihrer und Narutos Blick sich trafen. „Sorry, wenn wir dich erschreckt haben, Süße." Meinte der Typ. „Okay, schon gut, aber wenn du mich schon Süße nennst, kannst du mir auch gleich deinen Namen verraten, Süßer." Meinte sie nur trocken. „Hyuuga Neji." Er grinste blöd. „Und du?" fragte er schließlich, als Ino nach mehr als einer halben Minute immernoch keine Anstalten machte, ihm ihren Namen zu verraten. Erst als Shikamaru sie leicht von hinten anstieß grummelte sie: „Yamanaka Ino." „Hmhm. Gut." Murmelte Shikamaru hinter ihr und pattete ihr auf den Kopf, wie einem Hund, wenn er etwas gut gemacht hatte. Sie fauchte nur. „Und du bist?" fragte Naruto das schüchterne Mädchen freundlich. „H-Hyuuga H-Hinata." Stammelte sie. „Meine Cousine." Fügte Neji mit einem warnenden Blick hinzu. „Uzumaki Naruto!" stellte der Sunnyboy sich vor, ergriff Nejis Hand und schüttelte sie glücklich. „Ja, der ist normal so, wir haben ihm nichts gegeben." Sagte Sasuke grinsend. „Uchiha Sasuke." Fügte er hinzu. „Nara Shikamaru." Meinte der komische Mensch hinter Ino gelangweilt. „F-Freut mich euch kennen zu lernen." Murmelte die schüchterne Hinata. „Mich auch!" sagten Naruto und Ino im Chor und lachten dann laut los: „Mann, sind wir gut!" und schlugen ein, was von Sasuke und Shikamaru nur mit einem simplen „peinlich" bedacht wurde. Neji grinste wieder und Hinata sah so intensiv auf den Boden, als hätte sie etwas verloren.

Sie standen noch eine ganze Weile hinter dem Bushäuschen und quatschten, solange, bis Ino einen Gedankenblitz hatte. „Sagt mal, wie kommen wir jetzt zu diesem ollen Internat?" „Es kommt ein Bus." Meinte Neji wissend. „Gut nur, dass wir aus dem Bus vor gut einer Dreiviertelstunde ausgestiegen sind." Maulte Naruto. „Nein, du Trottel! Da wird wohl noch ein Bus kommen, sonst hat das ja mal voll keinen Sinn, dass Hinata und Neji hier noch stehen." Sagte Sasuke und verdrehte die Augen. „Okay, und wie gedenkst du, dass der Bus uns sieht, wenn wir hier hinter dem Häuschen stehen?" fragte Naruto beleidigt. (A: Jetzt stellt euch mal bitte so ne schöne Chibi-Zeichnung vor, wie die da hinten stehen, da so nen Häuschen ist, und der Bus da eiskalt dran vorbeifährt. Sieht –zumindest in meinem Spatzenhirn – sehr genial aus^^)

„Kacke, der Typ hat Recht…" meinte Neji, schnappte sich seine und Hinatas Taschen und tappte mit Ino, Hinata und den Jungs um das Häuschen herum, wo auch schon ein Typ, ein Hund und ein Mädchen standen und sich ebenfalls über den Busplan zu unterhalten schienen. „Hey!" grölten Ino und Naruto ihnen direkt entgegen. „Wollt ihr auch zu diesem komischen Internat?" Die drei (ja sogar der Hund!) sahen den beiden Blonden mit gerunzelten Stirnen und argwöhnischen Blicken entgegen. Unheimlich, diese beiden…

Schließlich nickte der Junge. „Jop. Inuzuka Kiba mein Name. Und wer seit ihr beiden Wahnsinnigen?" fragte er und ein Grinsen breitete sich über seinem Gesicht aus. „Ich bin nicht wahnsinnig!" maulten Ino und Naruto, was ihr Gefolge schon wieder zum lachen brachte. Die beiden waren echt wie Zwillinge, wenn nicht noch schlimmer. „Also." Begann Shikamaru schließlich. „Das hier" er legte Ino seine Hand auf den Kopf, sie ging ihm ja auch grade mal bis zur Schulter, „Ist Yamanaka Ino. Und der Spezialist hier" er legte Naruto seine Hand auf die Schulter, da Naruto ungefähr genauso groß war wie er, „ist Uzumaki Naruto, und nein, die beiden sind nicht verwandt." Stellte er sie kurzerhand vor. „Ach, und ich bin Nara Shikamaru." Auch Neji, Sasuke und Hinata stellten sich den Fremden vor. „Tenten." Sagte das Mädchen. „Und weiter?" fragte Neji. „Nix weiter. Tenten reicht." Sagte sie. *Ist die jetzt eingebildet, oder hat sie einfach keinen Nachnamen?* fragte Hinata sich verwirrt. Doch eine Antwort würde sie darauf wohl eh nicht bekommen.

Der Hund bellte und Ino schrak zusammen, sie stieß schon wieder gegen Shikamaru, der hinter ihr stand. „Wargh! Ist der riesig! Der geht mir ja fast bis zur Hüfte! Oh, sorry Shikamaru… was stehst du eigentlich immer hinter mir?!" fragte sie unwirsch. „Ja einer muss doch wohl auf dich aufpassen! Und da Neji Hinata hat und Sasuke genug mit Naruto zu tun hat" von den beiden zuletzt genannten kam ein „Hey!" aber das überhörte er gekonnt, „muss ich ja wohl auf dich aufpassen!" schloss er seine These. Der Hund bellte wieder, wollte wohl auch vorgestellt werden. „Das ist Akamaru." Sagte der Junge, und erst jetzt viel Ino auf, dass er komische rote Dreiecke auf den Wangen hatte. „Sind das Tatoos?" fragte sie und streckte die Hand aus, um mit den Fingern über die Stellen zu fahren. „Hmhm." Nickte er stolz. „Hab sie mir letzten Monat erst stechen lassen." „Sehen aus wie … Reißzähne…" meinte die Blonde. Kiba strahlte und umarmte sie kurzerhand. „Danke! Danke! Danke! Du bist die erste, die sie richtig deutet! Sonst sagen immer alle irgendwas von wegen Dreieck. Bescheuert! Das sieht man ja wohl mal direkt, dass das Reißzähne sind!" Die Umstehenden sahen ihn nur komisch an, während er noch irgendetwas von wegen, Ino müsste wirklich schlau sein und eine gute Menschenkenntnis haben brabbelte.

„Also Leute" fing Tenten, das Mädchen neben Kiba an, „ich weiß ja nicht wie ihr das seht, aber ich würde langsam wirklich gerne hier weg kommen…" Ino sah sie sich mal genauer an, bevor sie ihr zustimmte. Sie hatte zum ersten Mal mehr gesagt, als nur ihren Namen. Sie war ziemlich hübsch, hatte schokobraune Haare und Augen, die Ino wirklich faszinierten, und eine leicht gebräunte Haut, wenn auch nicht so sehr wie die von Shikamaru oder Naruto. Sie hatte ein rosa China-Top, eine schwarze Dreiviertel-Hose und schwarze Ballerinas an. *Gute Kombi…* dachte Ino, *passt gut zu ihrem durchtrainierten Körper… geht bestimmt in die Sportklasse…*

„So, und wie kommen wir nun hier weg, Herr Uchiha?" unterbrach Naruto ihre Gedanken abrupt. „Keine Ahnung… wie gesagt, eigentlich müsste ein Bus kommen, in dem eine Art Wilkommens-Kommitée sitzt und uns einweist… Aber wann das jetzt kommt weiß ich auch nicht!" fügte er schnell hinzu, als Naruto schon wieder den Mund aufmachte. Er schmollte. „Kacke… Wie lange sollen wir hier denn noch rumgammeln?!" er hieb mit der Faust gegen die Wand und durchschlug sie glatt. „Ey! Naruto! Calm down, okay?!" rief Ino und hielt ihn am Arm fest, aus Angst er würde nochmal auf das unschuldige Holz einprügeln.

Eine bedrückte Stille breitete sich über die kleine Gruppe aus. Kiba schreckte auf. „What is it, Kiba? Did you recall something?" fragte Ino, die immernoch an Narutos Arm hing. „Nein – und warum redest du die ganze Zeit Englisch?! Das nervt!" Sie streckte ihm nur beleidigt die Zunge entgegen und drehte beleidigt den Kopf in die andere Richtung. „Was war denn dann?" fragte Hinata vorsichtig. Der junge Mann war ihr von Anfang an sympathisch gewesen. „Etwas kommt…" „Hn?" machte Sasuke überrascht und legte seinen Arm auf Inos Schulter ab, als er sich zu dem Braunhaarigen drehte. „Ein Motorengeräusch… Komisch, dass ihr es nicht hört… oder riecht… es dröhnt und stinkt zu Hölle!" seine Stimme wurde immer lauter. „Es kommt immer näher!" rief er. Neji legte ihm eine Hand auf den Mund. „Du musst nicht so schreien… du machst den Mädchen ja Angst…" sagte er nur kalt und legte seinen Arm um Hinata. „Nö, mir nicht." Sagte sie gelassen, was ihr verwunderte Blicke von allen einbrachte. „Nor me." Merkte Ino an. „INO!!!" kam es genervt von den Umstehenden. „Schon gut, schon gut! Ich bin ja schon still!" grummelte sie und löste sich von Narutos Arm und zog ihre Schulter unter Sasukes Arm weg, so dass sie alleine stand.

„Was ist es denn? Kann uns Herr Superschlau das auch sagen?!" fragte Neji bissig und fing sich einen tödlichen Blick von Tenten ein, den er jedoch gekonnt ignorierte.

„Ja kann ich." Sagte er schlicht und wieder in normaler Lautstärke. „Ein Bus." Sieben Augenpaare wurden aufgerissen. „Kommen sie uns also doch endlich holen." Meinte Tenten erleichtert. „Was heißt hier endlich?! Wir sind schon fast seit einer Stunde hier!" prahlte Naruto. „Ein Stunde? Tse…" der Hyuuga verdrehte die Augen. „Wir sind seit eineinhalb Stunden hier! Das ist noch immer eine halbe Stunde länger, als ihr hier seit." „Super! Zählen können wir auch!" meinte Naruto säuerlich. „Muss schon ärgerlich sein, so lange warte zu müssen… warst du überängstlich, dass ihr zu spät kommen würdet?" kam Sasuke seinem besten Freund zur Hilfe. „Nein, aber wir waren wenigstens pünktlich! Ihr habt wohl den Bus verpasst! Zu langsam, was?" der ältere Hyuuga grinste überheblich. Jetzt wurde es Ino aber wirklich langsam zu blöd: „Nicht wirklich, das war geplant! Wir wussten, dass-" „KLAPPE JETZT!!!!!" Alle Beteiligten rissen erschrocken die Köpfe herum. Neji hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie Hinata sich aus seinem Griff gewunden hatte. Jetzt stand sie neben Shikamaru, kaum einen halben Meter vom Geschehen entfernt und schrie ihn auch noch an! Ino schaute die beiden schockiert an. Sie waren doch beide so ruhig… und jetzt schrien sie hier so rum? „Ihr nervt…" seufzte er schließlich. „So macht ihr doch nichts besser! Hört auf euch gegenseitig anzugiften!!!" Die Hyuuga meinte es wirklich ernst. Das wurde der Blondine klar, als sie in ihre hellen, fliederfarbenen Augen sah. Sie nickte, wusste, dass die beiden recht hatten. „Außerdem" sagte Shikamaru, immernoch mit genervtem Gesichtsausdruck, „Ihr macht Kiba grade wahnsinnig." Ino drehte den Kopf nach rechts, wo vor wenigen Augenblicken noch der Junge mit seinem Hunde und Tenten gestanden hatten. Fragend drehte sie sich einmal im Kreis, bis sie hinter Sasukes Schulter ein kleines winselndes Häufchen in der Ecke hocken sah. Natürlich. Er musste gedacht haben, ihm würde bald das Trommelfell platzen, wenn er kilometerweit entfernte Busse hören konnte. Tenten und Akamaru saßen neben ihm und versuchten ihn zu beruhigen. Tenten strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken und Akamaru schleckte seinem Herrn alle paar Momente übers Gesicht. Die Blondine seufzte. „Hey Kiba!" rief sie in normaler Lautstärke. „Tut mir leid, okay? War nicht meine Absicht." Also entweder ignorierte er sie oder – Nein! Da! Er hob eine zitternde Hand und wedelte leicht damit, zum Zeichen, dass er sie gehört und die Entschuldigung akzeptiert hatte. Die Yamanaka seufzte erleichtert auf, als auch Naruto und Sasuke in ihre Entschuldigung mit einstimmten („Sorry, Alter!" „War nicht unsere Absicht!"). Dann drehte sie sich mit brennendem Blick um. Eine Stimme fehlte ihr noch. Der Hyuuga seufzte genervt auf. „Jaja, okay! 'Tschuldigung…" grummelte er in sich hinein, doch Kiba schien es gehört zu haben und stellte sich – auf Tenten gestützt – langsam wieder auf. „Da wir das jetzt geklärt hätten" sagte Shikamaru und sein Gesichtsausdruck sprang von „genervt" auf „mäßig interessiert". „Wie lange wird der Bus noch brauchen, bis er hier ist, Kiba?" der Hundemann überlegte kurz, schien nochmals zu horchen und sagte schließlich: „'Ne Stunde vielleicht?" Allgemeines Aufseufzen war angesagt. „Gut. Dann schlage ich vor, dass wir uns erstmal hinsetzen und Picknicken oder was weiß denn ich, was ihr machen wollt." Sagte der jetzt wieder genervte Nara. Die anderen nickten. Ino und Hinata packten eine Decke aus (warum auch immer die Hyuuga eine Decke dabei hatte) und breiteten sie auf der Wiese hinter dem Bushäuschen aus. Nun picknickten, schliefen oder quatschten sie einfach in der Nachmittagssonne. „Wie alt seit ihr eigentlich alle?" wollte Ino wissen, als es irgendwann mal eine Gesprächspause gab, die sie füllen wollte. „Sechzehn, ist doch klar." Meinte Naruto. „Wieso ist das denn klar?!" „Na weil jeder, der auf die High School kommt sechzehn ist!" sagte er ganz selbstverständlich. „Ähm… irgendwie nicht!" meinte Ino stirnrunzelnd. „Klar! Oder kennst du einen, der mit 15 draufkommt?" fragte Naruto. Er hielt das wohl für ziemlich lächerlich. „Ja! Mich!" rief die Yamanaka empört. Narutos Augen wurden größer. Wie konnte man mit 15 denn schon solche…?! „Sicher?" fragte er ungläubig. „Ziemlich. Ich werde erst nächsten Monat sechzehn!" „Oh… okay." Er war seltsam still und so wandte Ino ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder den anderen zu. „Wie alt bist du denn, Sasuke?" „Sechzehn." Kam die einfache Antwort. „Verdammt…" murmelte sie. „Gibt es hier irgendwen, der NICHT sechzehn ist?!" fragte sie verzweifelt. Die beiden Hyuugas hoben die Hand. Ihre Miene hellte sich auf. „Wie alt bist du denn, Hinata-chan?" fragte sie neugierig. „F-Fünfzehn." Sagte sie verunsichert, wohl darauf gefasst genau so eine Diskussion über sich ergehen lassen zu müssen, wie Ino zuvor. Doch die blieb aus. Stattdessen fragte die Blonde den anderen Hyuuga. „HA! Siehste, Naruto?! Jetzt kennst du schon zwei!!! Und Sie, Herr Kühlschrank?" sie war immernoch nicht wirklich gut auf ihn zu sprechen. „17, seit letzter Woche." Ino legte den kopf schief. „Gehst du trotzdem in unsere Stufe?" fragte Sasuke neben ihr. „Nein. Ich bin eine Stufe über euch. Sportzweig." Keine großen Erklärungen. War ja zu erwarten gewesen. „Aha." Wieder eine lange Pause. Irgendwann begann Naruto sich mit Sasuke und Kiba zu käbbeln und Hinata und Tenten unterhielten sich angeregt über die neuen Klassenkameraden und ob sie wohl in dieselbe Klasse kommen würden. Neji sah einfach nur dem ganzen Szenario zu und Shikamaru hatte sich ungefähr 100 Meter weiter auf einen kleinen Hügel gelegt und tat irgendetwas Unanstrengendes.

Ino hatte gerade nichts zu tun, also beschloss sie ihm einfach mal ein Sandwich vorbei zubringen, der junge Nara hatte immerhin seit ihrer ersten Begegnung am Morgen noch nichts gegessen.

Die Blondine schnappte sich also ein Salat-Tomaten-Sandwich – woraufhin sie einen bösen Blick von Sasuke erntete, warum auch immer – und schlenderte zu dem Hügel hinüber. Die Sonne war wirklich toll: Sie schien, als würde es um ihr Leben gehen. Fast an der Spitze des Hügels angekommen, empfing sie friedliches Schnarchen. Ino musste grinsen. Der Typ schnarchte doch tatsächlich mitten am Tag. Einfach so. Sie setzte sich leise neben ihn und schaute in auf den Schlafenden herab. Wie früh er wohl aufgestanden war? Sie war um fünf aufgestanden und hatte schon fast eine Stunde im Bus gesessen, bis die drei Chaoten dazukamen. Von daher hätte sie eigentlich eher das Recht hier zu schlafen! Aber er war ein fauler Mensch, das hatte sie wenigstens schon mal mitgekriegt in den paar Stunden in denen sie sich nun kannten, also würde es sie nicht wundern, wenn er seine Koffer erst heute Morgen gepackt hätte. Sie seufzte als sie auf die Picknickenden herunter sah. Da hatte sie sich ja gleich wieder die besten Freunde ausgesucht. Eine total durchgeknallte Bande, von der sie einen immernoch nicht so wirklich mochte. Aber das würde schon werden, und wenn er eine Stufe über ihnen war, würden sie sich wohl eher selten sehen. Das beruhigte sie. Grinsend hing sie ihren Gedanken nach, immernoch das Sandwich im Schoß, sie hatte es nicht auf den Boden legen wollen, das wäre eklig. Dass Shikamaru aufgewacht war, merkte sie nicht einmal. Als er sich wunderte wer da neben ihm saß und zu ihr hochsah hing sie immernoch mit einem leichten Grinsen und abwesendem Blick ihren Gedanken nach. Auch bemerkte er das Sandwich in ihrem Schoß. Sein Magen hatte schon vor seinem Nickerchen rebelliert, aber sein Hirn war zu müde, um den Befehl zu geben, sich etwas zu essen zu holen. Langsam hob er den Arm, darauf bedacht, die Blondine nicht zu erschrecken, geschweige denn, von ihr bemerkt zu werden. Tatsächlich war sie so in ihrer eigenen Welt, dass sie wirklich nicht bemerkte, wie er nach dem Sandwich griff und begann daran herumzuknabbern. Erst als er ihre stützende Hand wegzog und sie seitlich auf ihn drauffiel schrak sie gewaltig zusammen. „Oh mein Gott! Shikamaru! Erschreck mich doch nicht so!" er grinste nur blöd. Sie wollte sich wieder normal hinsetzen, doch er legte seinen Arm um sie und hielt sie fest. „Nicht." Nuschelte gegen ihre Haare. „Deine Haare verdecken die Wolken, wenn der Wind kommt. Sie seufzte. „Aber dann wird das Sandwich… Moment! Ich hab dir ein Sand- Kacke! Wo ist es denn hin?!" sie begann hektisch so gut es eben ging danach zu suchen doch Shikamaru lachte nur. „Ino!" „Hm? Was denn? Warte… ich hatte es hier irgendwo!" sie sah ihn verzweifelt an. Der Braunhaarige klopfte sich nur lachend auf den Bauch. „War wirklich lecker. Selbst gemacht?" fragte er grinsend. „Nö. Von Sasuke. Er hat mir Todesblicke hinterher geschossen, als ich gegangen bin…" sie grinste. „Oh, ja… Sasuke liebt Tomaten. Über alles." Fügte er hinzu als Ino ihren Kopf verrenkte, um ihn fragend ansehen zu können. „Oh!" machte sie nur. „Glaubst du, er ist jetzt sauer auf mich?" fragte sie nach einiger Zeit schüchtern aber ernst. „Ach was" Der junge Mann drückte sie kurz an seine Seite. „Mach dir nichts draus, er wird es überleben." Das schien die Erbin des Yamanaka-Clans nicht zufriedenzustellen doch bevor sie auch nur irgendwas erwidern konnte hatte sich der Nara mitsamt seiner Begleiterin im Arm auch schon aufgerichtet und meinte: „Komm, lass uns zurück zu den anderen gehen, der Bus kommt in knapp zehn Minuten, wir sollten ihnen aufräumen helfen." Und so standen die beiden Freunde auf und machten sich spaßend und kichernd auf den Weg zu ihren neu errungenen Freunden, um ihnen beim abbauen zu helfen.

Ino seufzte. Der Tag war nun erst ungefähr zur Hälfte vorbei und sie hatte sich schon mindestens fünf Mal halb totgelacht und sage und schreibe sieben neue Freunde gefunden! *Wenn das jetzt jeden Tag so weitergeht, kenne ich in ein paar Jahren die gesamte Menschheit – wenn ich nicht vorher vor Lachen gestorben bin!*


	2. Tag 1 Nachmittag

**Tag 1) – Nachmittag**

Shikamaru hatte tatsächlich recht gehabt. Grade als er und Ino an der Picknickgemeinschaft ankamen verkündete Kiba, dass sie jetzt besser anfangen sollten aufzuräumen, da der Bus in geschätzten 10 Minuten kommen würde. Zu acht war man ja bekanntlich schneller als alleine und so stand die Gruppe wenige Minuten Später auch schon wieder an dem kleinen Bushäuschen und wartete. Bald darauf kam tatsächlich ein gelber Bus in Sicht. Er sah aus, als hätte man ihn aus Amerika eingeflogen. Ein typischer amerikanischer Schulbus kam da auf sie zu. Ino freute sich. Die Teile fand sie schon immer irgendwie cool. Kiba verzog immer mehr das Gesicht, es war für ihn wohl echt ziemlich laut. Mit einem letzten mitleidigen Blick wandte sie sich schließlich wieder dem Bus zu. Doch der Schreck war groß: der Außenspiegel kam direkt auf sie zu! Er hatte genau ihre Kopfhöhe und hätte sie wohl ziemlich mies erwischt, wenn Sasuke nicht schnell genug reagiert und sie zu sich nach hinten gerissen hätte. „Tz! Pass doch auf, Ino! Sonst bist du schneller Matsch, als dass du in der Schule ankommst!" „Danke, Sasuke, seeehhr aufmuntert, wirklich." Aus dem Bus stieg ein eigentlich recht jung aussehender Mann. Tja. EIGENTLICH. Er hatte nämlich grau-silbrige Haare, von denen Ino sich nicht sicher war, ob sie nun gefärbt oder seine Gesichtszüge einfach perfekt geliftet waren. Man sah aber nicht viel von seinem perfekt gelifteten Gesicht, denn er hatte eine Maske im Gesicht! Ja, eine schwarze Maske, die sein Gesicht ab dem Nasenrücken ungefähr verdeckte.

„Hallo Kakashi-sensei!" grüßte Neji ihn fröhlich. „Hallo Neji-san! Tut mir Leid, dass ich zu spät bin aber da war ein ganzes Altenheim, dass über die Straße musste, und da ich ein Gentleman bin, musste ich den alten Menschen doch über die Straße helfen!" grüßte er freundlich zurück. „Jaja, ist schon gut, ich kann's mir bildlich vorstellen. Leute, das ist Kakashi-sensei. Deutsch- und Sportlehrer am Internat." Stellte Neji ihn kurzerhand vor. „Lehrer?" fragte Naruto. „Warum fahren Sie denn dann Bus?" „Wollen sie ihre Rente aufstocken?" fragte Ino. Der Blick des Lehrers verfinsterte sich. „Wie meinen?" fragte er leise und eine Ader begann an seiner Schläfe zu pochen. „Na, Sie sehen so aus, als ob-" doch da wurde ihr schnell von hinten der Mund zugehalten. Neji stand mit verzweifeltem Gesichtsausdruck hinter ihr. „Soll das etwa heißen, ich sehe ALT aus?!" die Ader wurde dicker… „Kakashi-sensei! Sie… sie meint es nicht so! Sie meint… äh… also… was sie eigentlich sagen wollte ist…" sein Hirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren, das konnte man ihm ansehen. Aber da er nicht das einzige Genie in der Runde war, kam ihm ein anderes zu Hilfe. „Sie wollte eigentlich sagen, dass sie wie ein begabter Lehrer aussehen, der schon in eine sehr frühe, gut bezahlte Frührente gehen könnte." Rettete Shikamaru die Situation. Neji und Ino nickten verkrampft. „Hm…" machte Kakashi. Dann beruhigte sich die Ader und verschwand schließlich, als ihr Besitzer wieder freundlich strahlte und Ino sofort ihren Koffer aus der Hand riss. „Okay, dann verstaue ich schon mal eure Sachen!" Und schon hüpfte er fröhlich davon. Neji nahm seine Hand von Inos Mund und raunte ihnen noch: „Sagt nie, ich wiederhole, NIE irgendwas über Kakashi-senseis Alter. Genauso bei der Schulleiterin! NIE habt ihr verstanden!?" zu. Schüchternes Nicken. Nach und nach machten sich alle auf den Weg ihre Sachen in den beiden Gepäckklappen des Busses zu verstauen, nur Ino stand immernoch leicht verängstigt da. „Troublesome…" Sie schrak zusammen. Shikamaru stand hinter ihr. „Hn?" fragte sie und schaute ihn über die Schulter hinweg an. „Wenn an dem Internat alle Lehrer so sind…" „…dann wird das Jahr bestimmt ziemlich anstrengend." Brachte Ino ihren Gedanken zu Ende. „Hmhm." Er nickte. „Naja, lass uns mal zum Bus gehen… Sonst kriegen wir nur die Kackplätze ganz vorne." Er seufzte und setzte sich in Bewegung. Sie nickte und dackelte ihm langsam hinterher.

Im Bus ließ sich die Blondine schon mal auf den freien Platz neben dem anderen Blondschopf fallen. „Oi, Naruto!" machte sie ihn freundlich auf sich aufmerksam, denn der Sunnyboy hatte verträumt aus dem Fenster geguckt. „Wie kommt's, dass du nicht neben Sasuke sitzt? Ich dachte, er ist dein bester Freund?" Naruto grinste. „Schon, aber er wollte schlafen, und da mir das zu langweilig ist, hab ich mir gedacht ich setz mich einfach alleine hin und warte auf dich." „Mich? Warum nicht Shikamaru?" fragte sie verwirrt. „Weil Shikamaru bei solchen Fahrten meist auch schläft. Ein Wunder, dass er heute Morgen fast zwei Stunden wach verbracht hat! Ah! Wenn man vom Teufel spricht!" Naruto grinste. Just in dem Moment, als das Gespräch auf ihn gekommen war, hatte Shikamaru schließlich als Letzter den Bus betreten. „Yo Dobe!" rief er ihm zu und winkte. „es stört dich nicht, dass ich mich neben Ino-chan gesetzt hab, oder? Sasuke und du könnt dann in Ruhe schlafen!!" Angesprochener zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum sollte es?" und ließ sich auf den freien Sitz neben Sasuke fallen. Interessiert sah sich die junge Blondine im Bus um. Neji hatte sich – natürlich- neben Hinata gesetzt, Sasuke saß ja neben Shikamaru, sie selbst neben Naruto… und wo waren Kiba, Tenten und der Hund? Sie sah suchend nach vorne, als sie plötzlich ein Bellen aus der letzten Reihe hörte. Tatsächlich. Da saßen Kiba und Tenten und streichelten über das Fell des Hundes, während dieser seine Augen genießerisch geschlossen hatte. Sie sah, dass beide von Zeit zu Zeit einen interessierten Blick zu den Hyuugas warfen. Ino grinste, als sie sich wieder nach vorne drehte. Das könnte noch nette Kuppeleien geben.

Doch bevor sie noch weiter nachdenken konnte hatte Kakashi den Bus betreten und sich das Mikrofon – wenn man es so nennen konnte - geschnappt.

„Hallo und nochmal herzlich willkommen an alle! Ich bin Hatake Kakashi und am Internat Deutsch- und Sportlehrer. Am Internat ist es Gang und Gebe, dass die Lehrer die Schüler mit Bussen abholen. Fragt mich nicht warum, das ist mir zu anstrengend, um es euch zu erklären. Ich hoffe, ihr habt eine gute Zeit am Internat und wünsche euch schon mal alles Gute, da wir uns wahrscheinlich erst im Unterricht oder auch gar nicht wiedersehen werden." Damit beendete er seine etwas komische Rede und setzte sich ans Steuer. Nur wenige Augenblicke später setzte sich das Fahrzeug in Bewegung und brachte sie endlich Richtung Internat.

Ino hatte die meiste Zeit der Fahrt über gedöst und nach einer kurzen Pinkelpause, die auf Narutos Wunsch gemacht wurde, saß sie am Fenster und lehnte ihren Kopf an die kühle Scheibe, Naruto war zwar etwas enttäuscht, er hatte sich die Fahrt neben Ino wohl lustiger vorgestellt, aber das war ihr herzlich egal und nach nur einer halben Stunde Meckerns gab er sogar Ruhe und döste ebenfalls. Es hatte kurz nach dem Aufbruch begonnen wie aus Kübeln zu regnen und nun sahen die Wiesen an denen sie vorbeifuhren gar nicht mehr so freundlich aus wie zuvor, der Wind peitschte über die grünen Landschaften hinweg und ließ die Graßhalme nur so tanzen. In ihrer kurzen Hose fror die Blondine ein wenig, doch mit einem kleinen, ebenfalls blonden Heizofen, an den sie sich ankuscheln konnte, hatte auch dieses Problem sich schnell gelöst.

Schließlich, nach ungefähr zwei weiteren Stunden Busfahrt, in denen die Umgebung immer weniger grün sondern immer grau-brauner geworden war und das Graß und die Blumen massivem Gestein gewichen waren, hielten sie schließlich an und Kakashi stieg aus. Niemand merkte es, da alle schliefen, nur so taten und einfach zu faul zum Aufstehen waren oder einfach nur intensiv dösten. Es dauerte für Inos Geschmack ziemlich lange, bis er wiederkam und jeden höflich weckte. „Wir sind da." Verkündete er jedem geweckten der ihn verschlafen fragte, was denn los sei. Träge und gähnend machten sich die Jugendlichen auf den Weg den Bus zu verlasse, doch als sie ihre Klamotten aus den Gepäckklappen holen wollten, wurden sie von dem Lehrer zurückgehalten. „Ich habe eure Sachen bereits hineingebracht. Sie werden vom Personal auf die Zimmer gebracht, folgt mir, wir gehen nun hinein." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich auch schon um und stapfte auf einen großen Fels zu. Ino und Naruto wunderten sich. „Wo ist denn das Internat?" fragte Naruto enttäuscht. „Ich seh' es gar nicht!" „Versteckt." Antwortete Neji. „Man kommt nur durch eine Art Geheimgang rein." Ino grinste. „Hn, die tragen ziemlich dick auf, was?" Sasuke grinste und nickte zustimmend. Auch Kiba und Tenten grinsten ihr zu, zum Zeichen, dass sie das genauso übertrieben fanden, wie sie selbst.

Langsam und immernoch gähnend und sich streckend setzten sie sich mit Neji und Hinata an der Spitze in Bewegung. Sie dappten also auf diesen großen Felsen zu. Dort angekommen, wartete Kakashi schon auf sie und betätigte wohl irgendeinen Mechanismus, denn nur Augenblicke später fuhr die gewaltige Steinwand zur Seite und gab den Blick auf einen langen, dunklen Gang frei. „Müssen wir da jetzt wirklich durch?" fragte Tenten und krallte sich am Halsband des riesigen Hundes fest. Neji nickte. „Tja, tut mir leid Mausi, aber da musst du jetzt durch." Tenten funkelte ihn sauer an, errötete jedoch augenblicklich. Was konnte sie denn dafür, dass sie Angst in dunkeln Höhlen hatte?! Doch Kiba bot ihr ganz gentlemanlike seinen Arm an und führte sie in die Höhle hinein. Man sollte nicht glauben, dass es an den Gangwänden irgendetwas Lichtspendendes wie Lampen, Fackeln oder wenigstens Kerzen gab. Nein, weit gefehlt! Da war nichts! Es war stockdunkel! Ino klammerte sich an einen Zipfel von Sasukes Hemd fest, um nicht den Anschluss zu verlieren. Hätte sie sein fieses Grinsen gesehen, wäre er wahrscheinlich nicht mehr lebend aus dem Tunnel rausgekommen.  
Der Tunnel war ziemlich lang. Bestimmt 20 Minuten tasteten sie sich durch die Dunkelheit, das konnte aber auch daran liegen, dass sie nur im Schneckentempo vorankamen.

Als endlich wieder Licht in Sicht kam, beschleunigten sie und standen nur wenige Augenblicke später in einer Art Hof inmitten von steil abfallenden Felswänden. Nur eine kleine, steile Treppe führte an einer der Seiten hoch, und genau auf diese Treppe steuerte Kakashi zu. Der Regen hatte immernoch nicht aufgehört und sie hatten von Glück sprechen können, dass sie wenigstens trocken vom Bus zum Eingang des Tunnels gekommen waren, doch nun, wieder im freien, wurden sie patschnass. Der Regen hatte wohl nur auf sie gewartet. *Super, jetzt dürfen wir auch noch diese Treppe hoch…* dachte Ino genervt. *Und dann auch noch dieser scheiß Regen…* sei seufzte und war da nicht die einzige. Hinata hatte wohl genau denselben Gedanken gehabt und grinste ihr nun verschwörerisch zu. Sie grinste zurück und ging dann lustlos Sasuke und Naruto hinterher, die bereits die ersten Stufen der Treppe genommen hatten.

Als sie ungefähr in der Mitte der Treppe war, stieß ihr plötzlich etwas oder jemand von hinten in die Kniekehlen und sie knickte ein. Ino sah alles wie in Zeitlupe. Ihr langes blondes Haar, das an ihrer rechten Seite nach vorne wehte, Kibas großen Hund, der sie wohl versehentlich gestoßen hatte und nun versuchte sie zu schnappen, um sie vor der Bekanntschaft mit den steinernen Treppenstufen zu bewahren. Doch er war zu langsam. Die Blonde schloss die Augen, sie erwartete schon den Schmerz des Aufpralls, doch stattdessen fühlte sie nur, wie sie jemand auffing und gleich darauf um sein eigenes Gleichgewicht rang. Sie konnte die Muskeln des Jungen (der er unverkennbar war) arbeiten und sein Rumgeschwanke spüren. Erst als der junge Mann wieder ganz ruhig und sicher mit beiden Füßen auf dem Boden stand öffnete sie langsam die himmelblauen Augen. Und schaute in ein Paar genervt dreinblickender, brauner. „Was war das denn für 'ne Aktion?" hörte sie Shikamaru flüstern. Die gegrölten Entschuldigungen und derben Verfluchungen an Akamaru hörte sie nur ganz dumpf. „Ähm… Ich- Also- Kibas Hund-" stotterte die Gefallene los. „Akamaru." Berichtigte er sie. Doch Ino verstand kein Wort. „Äh… Döner?" Shikamaru lachte. Er beugte sich dabei so weit nach hinten, dass sie glatt damit gerechnet hätte, dass er jetzt auch noch fallen würde. „N-Nein…" japste er. „So h-heißt Kibas Hund. Akamaru!" von weiter oben kam ein bestätigendes Bellen und als Ino sich zu ihm umdrehte vergrub er beschämt die Schnauze unter den riesigen Vorderpfoten. Sie grinste dem Riesenhund zu und wandte sich dann wieder an den Herrn mit dem Pferdeschwanz. „Okay, dann kannst du mich ja jetzt wieder runterlassen." „Äh… ne?" – „Äh… wieso?" sie runzelte die Stirn. Was sollte der Scheiß denn jetzt?! „Du fliegst bestimmt nochmal, und das nächste Mal bin ich vielleicht zu weit hinter dir zurück, um dich aufzufangen." Hätte sie ihre Augenbrauen noch höher gezogen, währen sie unter ihrem Haaransatz verschwunden. „Ah ja. Gut zu wissen. Ich will aber alleine laufen! Ich kann das, glaub mir!" „Hab ich ja gesehen." Kicherte der Braunhaarige. „Sag mal, hat es einen Grund, dass du von mir weg willst? Magst du mich nicht, oder bin ich einfach nur nicht so bequem wie andere Leute?" scherzte er.

„Letzteres, woher weißt du? Haben dir das schon viele gesagt?" grinste die Blonde ihn an. Shikamaru kommentierte dies nur mit einem „Püh." Doch als er sie gespielt aus seinen Armen schmeißen wollte (wobei er sie eiskalt einfach mal hochschmiss) krallte sie sich quietschend an ihm fest, worauf der Nara nur grinste und sie schließlich erst am Ende der Treppe wieder absetzte.

Sie stellte sich neben Sasuke, der sich einen fiesen Kommentar nicht verkneifen konnte: „Was ist los, Blondie?! Zu blöd zum laufen?" er grinste fies. „Klappe, Uchiha, verlier den Anschluss nicht." Meinte Ino nur und deutete auf Naruto, Neji und Kakashi-sensei, die schon wieder losgegangen waren.

Als Kiba sie einholte entschuldigte er sich mindestens 10 Mal bei ihr, bis Tenten ihren flehenden Blick sah und Kiba von ihr wegholte.

Kakashi führte sie einen steilen Pass entlang und Ino und Naruto fragten sich die ganze Zeit, wie der anscheinend doch recht junge Lehrer ihr ganzes Gepäck alleine und innerhalb einer doch rechtschaffen kurzen Zeit zum Internat befördert hatte. Der Pass führte sie höher und höher ins Gebirge hinein. Nach etwa einer Stunde blieb der grauhaarige, aber doch irgendwie junge Lehrer an einem Abhang stehen. Keiner schaute um die nächste Ecke, neiiiin! Warum auch? Kakashi schaute in die Tiefe. Seine Schüler stellten sich vorsichtig neben ihn. Neji wohl nur, um die anderen zu ärgern und den Lehrer sein Spielchen spielen zu lassen.

„Okay, jetzt noch da runter und dann sind wir da." Sagte er und erntete nur verstörte Blicke und Augenbrauen, die entweder unter Ponys verschwanden oder fast den Haaransatz erreichten.

„D-Das ist ein Scherz, oder?" fragte Tenten schließlich. Kakashi lie0ß sich mit der Antwort Zeit… sie warteten… und warteten… und warteten… *Okay, langsam wird die theatralische Pause ETWAS lang…* dachte Ino, doch sie warteten weiter… „Okay." Sagte Kakashi schließlich nach, einer gefühlten Ewigkeit. „Jetzt…" alle hingen an seinen Lippen. „Hab ich die Frage vergessen." Das Geräusch von Handflächen die gegen die Stirnen ihrer Besitzer klatschten hallte in der Schlucht wieder und auch das Gestöhne war gut zu hören. „Wo ist das Internat?" fragte Kiba genervt. „Ach das!" Kakashi strahlte. „Das ist gleich hier um die Ecke! Dreht euch mal um." Und tatsächlich. Rechts neben ihnen weitete sich die Schlucht aus und sie konnten auf einem Felsvorsprung eine Mischung aus Schulgebäude, Haus, Schloss Stadt ausmachen. Ein riesiges Anwesen. Ino seufzte. Wie lang würden sie dahin wohl noch brauchen…

Doch es sah weiter entfernt aus, als es war. Sie brauchten nicht mal eine halbe Stunde, da stand die kleine Gruppe schon vor dem riesigen Eingangstor, das langsam und auf Kakashis Zeichen hin geöffnet wurde.

Zum Vorschein kam eine Art Straße. Links und rechts standen Häuser im alt-japanischen Stil und immer wieder führten Wege oder Gassen nach rechts und links ab. Die Häuser sahen recht unbewohnt aus… noch zumindest. Auch die Straßen waren wie leer gefegt nirgends kam ihnen auch nur ein einziges Lebewesen über den Weg. Nach ungefähr 10 Minuten hatten sie eine Art Marktplatz erreicht. Er war groß, staubig und komplett leer. „Warum so viel los?" grummelte Naruto ironisch, Ino und Sasuke brummten zustimmend. Auf dem Staubkorn, bei den Hus war mehr los, als hier.

Kakashi leitete sie weiter, über den Marktplatz und wieder durch die Straßen, die alle irgendwie gleich aussahen. Immer weiter steuerten sie auf ein hohes, Schlossartiges Gebäude zu. Die Blondine vermutete, dass das wohl das Schulgebäude der Konoha Institution sein musste, sie sah sich um. Durch einen der nach rechts abzweigenden Wege konnte sie ein etwas kleineres, aber dennoch deutlich hervorstechendes, weißes Gebäude ausmachen. Als sie nach links sah, sah sie ach dort ein weißes Gebäude. Es war größer, als das Gebäude zu ihrer Rechten, aber kleiner, als das Schulgebäude. Langsam entwickelte sie eine Theorie und, neugierig wie Ino nun mal war, drehte sie sich sogleich nach hinten um. Dabei wäre Hinata beinahe in sie hineingerannt, sie entschuldigte sich und lugte kurz an der Blauhaarigen vorbei, den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren. Dort war nicht wie erwartet ein großes, weißes Gebäude, sondern einfach das Tor, durch das sie gekommen waren. Sie machte ein War-doch-klar-Gesicht und drehte sich wieder um, damit sie den Anschluss nicht verlor, denn selbst Shikamaru, der eigentlich das Schlusslicht bilden sollte, hatte sie bereits überholt.

Sie lief bis ganz vorne zu Kakashi und löcherte ihn mit Fragen. „Wo gehen wir hin? Ist das das Schulgebäude? Was ist mit dem Gebäude im Westen? Und mit dem im Osten? Warum ist im Süden nur ein Tor? Warum steht dort nicht auch ein Gebäude? Wo sind die Wohnhäuser? Wann werden wir eingeteilt? Wann kriegen wir unsere Bücher und wo sollen wir denn die Materialien herkriegen? Und das wichtigste von allem: Wo sollen wir hier shoppen gehen?!" Der silberhaarige Lehrer seufzte. Wie konnte ein einziger Mensch nur so viel reden?

Als sei eine kurze Pause machte, um nach Luft zu schnappen, sagte er schnell: „Wir gehen jetzt zur Internatsleiterin, dort werdet ihr dann, wenn alle eingetroffen sind eingeteilt. Und jetzt reg dich ab, sonst kriegst du schon vor der ersten Stunde in Deutsch 'ne schlechte Note!" Augenblicklich stoppte die Blondine im Ansatz wieder etwas zu sagen und biss sich stattdessen auf die Lippe. Schlechte Noten konnte sie ja so gar nicht gebrauchen. Das war der Grund gewesen, warum ihre Eltern sie auf ein Internat geschickt hatten. Es war nicht so, dass Ino nicht schlau wäre, aber sie war einfach unglaublich faul, und beschäftigte sich lieber mit anderen Dingen, als Lernen.

Als sie wenig später in das große Gebäude eintraten, standen sie in einer riesigen Eingangshalle, wobei Halle noch untertrieben war. Der Boden war mit edlem, dunklem, braunem Holz ausgestattet. Es musste wohl irgendwas wie Mahagoni oder so sein. Die Wände waren in einem sanften limetten-grün gestrichen und eine Bande aus ebenfalls dunkelbraunem Mahagoni verlief die ganze Wand entlang. Rechts von ihnen stand eine Art Empfangstresen, an dem eine junge Frau mit schwarzem, schulterlangem Haar saß. Sie trug einen dunkelbraunen Kimono, eine grüne Kette und ebenso grüne Armreife. Ihr Erscheinungsbild schien perfekt auf ihre Umgebung abgestimmt zu sein.  
„Ah, Kakashi!" begrüßte sie ihn, als er durch die schlichte Schiebetüre trat. „Doch schon so früh? Ich hatte dich erst gegen Abend erwartet! Ihr seid nicht einmal die letzten!" Das konnten sich Naruto, Ino und die anderen zwar nur schwer vorstellen, aber gut. „Tja, Shizune." Grinste der Angesprochene unter seiner Maske. „Überraschungen gibt es immer wieder… oder sollen wir wieder gehen?" „Nein, nein! Bloß nicht! Tsunade-sama erwartet euch schon." Sie stand auf und geleitete die Gruppe – die sich ziemlich unpässlich angezogen fand- eine riesige Treppe hinauf, die der Tür genau gegenüber lag und wohl in den zweiten Stock führte. *Natürlich…* seufzte die Blondine innerlich *Schon wieder Mahagoni… Ich glaube, die wollen einen sich einfach nur fühlen lassen, als wäre man hier irgendwie falsch… bestimmt irgendein psychologischer Trick…* überlegte sie weiter, doch bevor sie zu einem logischen Resultat kommen konnte, war Shizune mit ihnen schon um zehntausend Ecken abgebogen und nun standen sie vor einer großen Flügeltür. „Gibt's hier eigentlich nichts, was normal groß ist?" murrte Naruto, von Sasuke kam ein bestätigendes „Angeber.".

Shizune wies sie an leise zu sein, und der Leiterin des Internats ja nicht zu widersprechen. Dann klopfte sie. „Herein." Kam es nach einigen Augenblicken von drinnen. Die Schwarzhaarige atmete noch ein letztes Mal tief durch und öffnete dann die Tür.

„Tsunade-sama? Kakashi und seine Gruppe sind hier." Sie geleitete sie hinein und stellte sich mit Kakashi vor dem Tisch der blonden Frau auf. Die Blonde sah ein wenig überrascht aus. Ino bemerkte, dass ihre Augen in einem schönen Braun strahlten. Sie war auch so sehr hübsch. Blonde Haare, braune Augen und… nun ja, sagen wir es so, Melonen waren nichts gegen ihre Oberweite. Sie trug ein gräuliches, tiiiief ausgeschnittenes Top, das über der Hüfte mit einem schwarzen Band zusammengebunden war. Darunter trug sie wohl eine schwarze Hose oder einen Rock, dass konnte man nicht so genau erkennen, wenn man eineinhalb Meter hinter dem Schreibtisch stand. Um genau zu sein gar nicht, aber die Autorin dachte sich, sie ist mal so sozial und schreibt es, damit man sich hier alles besser vorstellen kann.

Die drei Erwachsenen führten einen kleinen Smalltalk an dem weder die Autorin, noch einer der Anwesenden Schüler Interesse fand und so sahen sie sich einfach ein bisschen im Raum um.

Alles war hier sehr Edel gehalten, Die Wände strahlten in einem leichten apricot, Tische, Stühle, Schränke und was noch so alles im Raum stand , war in einem hellen Holzton gehalten. Weder Ino noch Naruto wussten, was für ein Holz das jetzt genau war. Shikamaru, Sasuke oder Neji hätten es bestimmt gewusst, aber da die Autorin genauso doof ist wie die beiden Blondinen, hat sie selbst keine Ahnung.

„Also…" begann die Leiterin des Internats schließlich nach einem, für einen Smalltalk ziemlich langen, Smalltalk. „Ihr werdet euch bis heute Abend in der Lounge aufhalten, die Zimmervergabe und Klasseneinteilung findet erst statt, wenn alle da sind, und da noch ein Team fehlt… Nun ja. Neji, du kannst schon auf dein Zimmer gehen, weißt ja, wo es ist." Der ältere Hyuuga nickte und verschwand aus dem Raum. „Shizune, geleite unsere Neuankömmlinge bitte in die Lounge und lass ihnen etwas anbieten, ich habe noch viel zu tun." Sagte Tsunade und sofort scheuchte Shizune sie aus dem Arbeitszimmer.

Sie führte sie wieder durch die riesige Eingangshalle und dann zu einer großen Schiebetür zu ihrer rechten, die keinem aufgefallen wäre, wenn Shizune sie nicht plötzlich aufgeschoben hätte.

Sie gab den Blick auf ein relativ großes, helles Zimmer frei. Die Wände waren weiß, nur eine (die zu ihrer linken) war in einem kräftigen, freundlichen rot gestrichen. Die Wand zu ihrer rechten konnte schon nicht mehr als Wand bezeichnet werden. Sie war ein einziges, riesiges Fenster. Überall im Raum standen große Sessel oder Couches herum, deren Polster natürlich in diesem kräftigen Rot strahlten. Sie waren sehr neumodisch, ganz anders, als z.B. Hinata es erwartet hatte. Der Boden wurde größtenteils von einem weißen Teppich bedeckt, er sah aus, als wäre er aus Fell, doch als Shizune den entsetzten Blick der drei Mädchen sah, versicherte sie ihnen, dass es nur Kunstfell sei.

„Hier wartet ihr bitte, bis ich euch hole." Sagte sie freundlich. „Solltet ihr etwas benötigen, kommt zu mir, ihr wisst ja, wo ihr mich findet. Kakashi, du kommst bitte mit mir." Der Silberhaarige nickte und die beiden Erwachsenen verschwanden aus dem viereckigen Zimmer.

Shikamaru, faul wie eh und je, ließ sich sogleich in einen der Sessel fallen. Mit einem lauten „Uff" schmissen sich Sasuke und Naruto ebenfalls auf jeweils eine nahegelegene Couch. Auch die anderen setzten sich, während Ino lieber zum Fenster ging, um die Aussicht zu genießen. Sie konnte über eine kleine Mauer, direkt in den großen Canyon sehen, denn nur ungefähr ein bis zwei Meter vom Haus entfernt begann die Klippe steil abzufallen. Als sie bemerkte, dass man de Tür öffnen und auf einen Balkon aus Glas – welcher ein schönes Stück über den Canyon reichte – hinausgehen konnte, riss sie erfreut die Türe auf. Shikamaru der sie argwöhnisch beobachtete sah es schon kommen, dass sie in die Schlucht fallen würde, denn (warum auch immer) hatte die Glasplatte kein Geländer. Die Blonde hüpfte jedoch munter auf den Rand der Platte zu, ohne sich darüber zu wundern, warum die Glasplatte nicht irgendwie abgezäunt war, oder warum sie angeblich so weit über den Canyon reichte. Sie drosselte ihr Tempo und tastete sich vorsichtig Schritt für Schritt über den Abhang hinweg.

Plötzlich fand ihr Fuß keinen Halt mehr, der Boden gab unter ihr nach, besser gesagt, der Boden war nicht mehr da! Sie schrie und schloss die Augen instinktiv, sie würde jetzt in die unendlich scheinende Tiefe der Schlucht fallen. Schnell schickte die Blonde noch ein letztes Stoßgebet gen Himmel, der Aufprall solle doch bitte nicht so weh tun und es solle bitte schnell vorbei sein, und wartete geduldig auf den unmittelbar bevorstehenden Aufprall. Doch er blieb aus. Sie hing in der Luft… irgendwie… denn als sie die Augen öffnete blickte sie immernoch in den Abgrund. Eine ihrer Augenbrauen schoss in die Höhe. „Hä?" „Wie hä?" Kam eine Stimme hinter ihr, und erst jetzt drehte sie sich um. Ihre blauen Augen fixierten die Person die hinter ihr stand und ihren Arm um ihre Hüfte geschlungen, und sie somit vorm freien Fall bewahrt hatte. „S-Shikamaru?" fragte sie zitternd vom Adrenalinschock. „Jip. Kann man dich eigentlich keine fünf Minuten alleine lassen? Musst du immer gleich versuchen, dich mit allen Mitteln umzubringen?" meckerte der Braunhaarige. Ino schaffte es nicht in vollständigen Sätzen zu reden, also brabbelte sie nur irgendwas von „tut mir leid" und „war nicht meine Absicht". Ihr Retter seufzte schwer, bevor er sie mit einem „Komm jetzt." vom Abhang weg und wieder in die Lounge zog, wo er sich mit einem weiteren, diesmal erleichtert klingenden Seufzer zurück in seinen Sessel fallen und die Blonde sich, auf Grund mangelnder Sitzgelegenheiten (Sasuke und Naruto beanspruchten schließlich jeweils eine komplette Couch!!), auf die Armlehne seiner Sitzgelegenheit fallen ließ. „Na? Wieder nicht geklappt?" grinste Sasuke ihr von der Couch entgegen. Die Blonde war immernoch geschockt und schüttelte nur benommen den Kopf. „Mann, Teme!" Motzte Naruto und schmiss ein Kissen zum gegenüberstehenden Sofa. „Lass sie, musst du einen immer so ankotzen?" Der Uchiha fing es lässig mit dem freien Arm und grummelte nur etwas Unverständliches in das Kissen hinein, auf dem er seinen Kopf gebettet hatte.

Hinata hatte sich mit Kiba und Tenten auf drei weitere Sessel weiter hinten im Raum verteilt.  
„Wann glaubt ihr, können wir endlich auf unsere Zimmer?" fragte Kiba ungeduldig.

„Wenn die Klassen und Zimmer eingeteilt sind." Kam es trocken von Naruto. Wie konnte dieser Mensch so müde sein, obwohl er fast die ganze Busfahrt über gepennt hatte?

Hinata seufzte und begann Akamaru zu streicheln, der zu ihren Füßen saß und sie angestupst hatte. Tenten grinste. „Er mag dich." Hinata sah ein wenig erschrocken auf. Die Blauhaarige war gerade leicht abgeschweift und hatte den Faden verloren. „Bitte?" fragte sie. „Akamaru. Er mag dich. Es ist selten, dass er sofort auf jemanden so abfährt wie dich." Die Braunhaarige kicherte als sich ein rosa Schimmer über Hinatas Wangen legte. „Das war ein Kompliment." Fügte Kiba von rechts her hinzu. „Nicht mal Tenten hat er so schnell ins Herz geschlossen. Es war ein ganzes Jahr bis er ihr richtig vertraut hat." Die junge Hyuuga sah ihren Sitznachbarn überrascht an. „Ihr kennt euch schon länger?" fragte sich mit großen Augen.

„Jep." Sagte Tenten wieder, die beiden ergänzten sich perfekt. „Wir sind seit der Mittelschule in einer Klasse und haben uns da auf Anhieb gut verstanden. Zufällig belegten wir dieselbe Kampfsport-AG, so haben wir natürlich viel Zeit miteinander verbracht." „Ich glaub bis heute nicht, dass das wirklich Zufall war. Gib's doch endlich zu! Du hast mir doch hinterher spioniert, weil du voll auf mich standst!" grinste der Inuzuka seine Freundin frech an. Doch Tenten grinste nur fies zurück und meinte: „Träum weiter, Romeo."

Auch Hinata musste grinsen. Die beiden waren echt ziemlich genial. „Nun ja, und jetzt sind wir halt die besten Freunde, weil Madame hier sich immernoch nicht getraut hat, mir ihre wahren Gefühle zu gestehen!" sagte Kiba theatralisch. Tenten sprang auf, wohl wissend, dass die Aufmerksamkeit aller im Raum nur ihr galt, und kniete sich vor Kiba hin. „Es tut mir so unglaublich leid, Schatz! Ich liebe dich über alles und möchte dich bitten meine Frau zu werden!!!" rief sie und breitete die Arme aus. Hinata konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und prustete los, so wie auch alle anderen Anwesenden. „Jaja, vor allem FRAU!" grinste Kiba, während Tenten sich zufrieden wieder auf ihren Platz neben der sich vor lachen krümmenden Hinata begab.

Auch Ino war wieder aus ihrer Apathie erwacht und wischte sich die letzten Lachtränen aus den Augen. „Oh Mann." Japste sie. „Ich hab ja eigentlich gedacht, so viel Mist könnten nur Naruto und ich reden, aber da hab ich mich wohl geirrt." Die beiden Blonden tauschten ein viel sagendes Grinsen aus und wie auf Kommando griff sich jeder ein Kissen und stürmte urplötzlich auf Sasuke zu.

Der lag immernoch auf seiner Couch, hatte sich mittlerweile auf den Rücken gedreht und bekam nun völlig überrumpelt zwei Kissen ins Gesicht. Nur noch ein erstickter Schrei drang unter den Wurfgeschossen hervor, bevor wieder schallendes Gelächter den Raum füllte.

„Ihr seid bekloppt." Kommentierte Shikamaru und bekam daraufhin, genau wie Sasuke, zwei Kissen ins Gesicht.

„EY!! Die einzigen, die hier bekloppt sind, sind wir!" kam es synchron von der Couch ihm gegenüber.

Die blauhaarige Hyuuga schüttelte sich mittlerweile vor Lachen und wippte japsend vor und zurück. Naruto grinste, machte sich aber langsam wirklich Gedanken, ob man an seinem Lachen ersticken konnte.

Doch nur wenige Minuten, nach den Kissenattacken (als Hinata immernoch glucksend da saß) wurde die Tür aufgeschoben und Shizune kam wieder hinein.

„Folgt mir bitte, das letzte Team ist eingetroffen. Wir werden euch nun in der Aula einteilen." Ohne auf eine Antwort oder gegebenenfalls Fragen zu warten, drehte sie sich um und marschierte von dannen.

Schnell hetzte die kleine Truppe ihr hinterher, wieder quer durch die Empfangshalle und auf eine Schiebetür, der der Lounge gegenüber zu. Shizune schob die ebenfalls kaum sichtbare Tür auf und geleitete sie in einen großen Saal, in dem schon um die 50 bis 60 Schüler und Schülerinnen standen. *Sitzt man in einer Aula nicht normalerweise?* Ino war leicht verwirrt, aber okay, dieses Internat hatte schließlich den Ruf, nicht normal zu sein. „Wartet hier." Rief Shizune noch eben über die Schulter, bevor sie weiter in Richtung Bühne hetzte. Dort flüsterte sie Tsunade kurz etwas ins Ohr und verschwand dann hinter der Bühne.

„Meine werten, neuen Schülerinnen und Schüler." Begann die Internatsleiterin, mit einem Mikro in der Hand stand sie dort oben auf der Bühne und hielt erstmal eine mittellange Willkommensrede, der sowieso kaum einer zuhörte. Sie stellte auch Lehrer vor. Es waren nicht annährend so viele, wie Ino gedacht hatte.

Es gab Sarutobi Asuma, auch bekannt als der gemeine Mathelehrer; Yuuki Kurenai, die Englischlehrerin, Maito Gai, den … seltsamen… seeehhr seltsamen Physik- und Lateinlehrer, Soyéz Fernando, den Spanisch und Geschichtslehrer, Nagasaki Yumiko, die Französisch und Biologie unterrichtete, Sikao Maki, der Kunst und Musik unterrichtete und den Schauspielkurs leitete und natürlich Kakashi-sensei für Deutsch und in Ausnahmefällen, wie Neji ihr früher an diesem Tag erzählt hatte, auch mal seine seltsame Religion vertrat.

„Ich werde nun die Klassen einteilen." Sagte die Blondine auf der Bühne. Es folgten ein paar belanglose Namen, die in Klasse 1, 2 und 3 gehen würden. Dann gab es eine kurze Pause, weil der Tumult der sich zusammenrottenden Klassen einfach zu groß geworden war. Dann ging es weiter mit Klasse 4 und 5. Ino wunderte sich. Sie war immernoch nicht aufgerufen worden, und auch keiner ihrer Freunde war schon einer Klasse zugeteilt worden.

Ja und ihr könnt es euch schon denken (konntet ihr wahrscheinlich eh von dem Punkt an, als der Sonderzweig das erste Mal erwähnt wurde), Tsunade kam nun zum Sonderzweig. „Zur Sonderklasse gehören…

Akimichi Chouji, Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru," – ein Stöhnen Shikamarus- „Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Teten und Yamanaka Ino. Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Nun zur Zimmerverteilung." Wieder die belanglosen Verteilungen der 5 ersten Klassen.

„Nun zu unserer Sonderklasse. Die Zimmeraufteilung lautet wie folgt:

Haus 1: Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Neji, Akimichi Chouji und Rock Lee

Haus 2: Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Tenten und Yamanaka Ino

Haus 3: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru und Inuzuka Kiba

Nehmt bitte die Bungalows nicht auseinander. Ihr sammelt euch bitte, bei Kakashi-sensei, er bringt euch hin. Das war's für heute Abend, ich wünsche euch eine geruhsame erste Nacht." Schloss sie ihren ellenlangen Vortrag. Er hatte doch tatsächlich knappe eineinhalb Stunden gedauert. Ino waren die Beine im Stehen eingeschlafen und sie konnte sie nur schwer davon überzeugen, aufzuwachen. Schließlich schaffte sie es aber doch und verzog sich dann mit den anderen aus dem Saal. Sie liefen durch die Empfangshalle, nach draußen und schlängelten sich dort etliche Passagen entlang. Die meisten waren schon im Halbschlaf und tappten einfach dem vor ihnen hinter her. Als Kakashi sie in ihre Häuser einwies, hörte kaum noch jemand zu und als die Mädchen endlich in ihrem Haus waren wurde nur durch Nicken, Grunzen und Stöhnen die Zimmerverteilung durchgeführt. Auch bei den Jungs verlief das nicht anders. Froh endlich im Bett zu sein, ließ sich jeder in die Federn plumpsen und war nach wenigen Augenblicken auch schon selig im Land der Träume angekommen.

*puh* wieder so ein langes Kapi ___ aber ich freu mich, dass ich es heute Nacht noch fertig gekriegt hab… es is mittlerweile halb 3 also seid mir nich böse, wenn iwas unverständlich is oda total hirnrissig klingt xD danke^^

Ich hoff, das kapi gefällt euch und ihr reviewt schöne fleißig ^^

Legggd, eure, ganz ganz müde Milka =*


	3. Tag 2

**Tag 2)**

Langsam wurde es hell um sie herum. Obwohl sie die Augen geschlossen hielt, leuchteten die Sonnenstrahlen durch die Lider hindurch. Warum hatte sie gestern Abend nur nicht daran gedacht, die Rollladen, Jalousien oder was auch immer zuzumachen? Verdammte Krankheiten die sich Faulheit und Müdigkeit nannten.

Langsam öffnete sie ein schokobraunes Auge und schloss es direkt wieder. *Zu hell…*

Zweiter Versuch. Wieder öffnete sie langsam ein Auge nach dem andern und lugte auf den Nachttisch. Dort stand ein Wecker, genau wie sie es von zu Hause gewöhnt war. 9:11Uhr. Das Braunhaarige Mädchen stöhnte. Warum wachte sie immer so früh auf? Das war deprimierend. Aber da sie ahnte, dass sie nun eh nicht mehr einschlafen können würde, streckte sie sich ausgiebig, wobei ihre Gelenke laut knackten, gähnte laut und stand schließlich auf.

In ihren schwarzen Shorts, dem schwarzen Top und den flauschig dicken, blauen Hausschuhen tappte sie aus ihrem Zimmer. Irgendwo hier musste es ja eine Küche oder wenigstens ein Badezimmer geben. Was sie zuerst fand war ihr grade egal.

Als sie aus der Tür zu ihrem Zimmer trat, gelangte sie auf einen Flur. Rechtes und links von ihr waren Türen. Krampfhaft versuchte sie sich an den vorigen Abend zu erinnern. War dort das Zimmer eines der andern Mädchen? Ihrer Tür gegenüber, ganz am anderen Ende des Flures war eine weitere Tür, auf der ein Entchen abgebildet war (A: süß oder? Ich maaag Entchen o^__^o). Das musste das Bad sein. Schnurstracks ging sie darauf zu.

Die Tür hinter sich schließend überlegte Tenten, wo sie nach der Küche suchen sollte. Ihr gegenüber war die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer, nach rechts ging allerdings ein weiterer Flur und dort konnte man einen Treppenansatz erkennen. *Klar, Küchen sind meistens im Erdgeschoss… logischerweise.* sie seufzte. Hätte man eigentlich gleich drauf kommen können.

Leise, um ja niemanden zu wecken, schlich sie sich zum Absatz und die Treppe hinunter. Jetzt stand sie in einem relativ großen Eingangsbereich. Er war beige und in jeder Ecke und auf jedem Schuhschrank standen Blumen.

Für was hielt man sie hier denn? Oh Mann.

Aber zurück zur Küchensuche. Wenn man neben die Treppe trat, führte eine Tür in einen weiteren Flur, in Flieder gestrichen, an den etliche Türen angrenzten. Mutig schob Tenten die erstbeste auf und fand eine Art Gemeinschafts- und Aufenthaltsraum. Er war leicht limettengrün. Nicht so stark wie in der Empfangshalle zu Tsunades Büro, eher cremiger.

Die nächste Tür war das Wohnzimmer. Ebenfalls grün, allerdings kräftiger. War sie hier in einem Froschhaus gelandet?

Dann endlich, die zweite Tür links war die Küche. Die untere Hälfte der Wand war in einem kräftigen Rot gestrichen und auch die Kacheln über Herd und Arbeitsfläche waren abwechselnd rot und orange.

Glücklich, endlich etwas zwischen die Zähne zu bekommen, ging Tenten auf den Kühlschrank zu, öffnete und fand eine reiche Auswahl an Bioprodukten, Gemüse, Obst und Cornflakes. Warum nicht. Sie stellte Flakes und Milch auf den Tisch und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem Löffel und einer Schüssel. Sie wurde schnell fündig, die erste Schublade die sie aufzog war auch schon die mit dem Besteck darin und nach dem dritten von sieben Hängeschränken hatte sie auch ihre Schüssel gefunden. Glücklich setzte sich die Braunhaarige an den Tisch und begann ihr Schokomüsli zu futtern.

Sie saß kaum fünf Minuten dort, als sie auch schon Schritte auf dem Flur; die Nächste, die die Küche suchte.

Wenige Augenblicke später stand Hinata in der Tür.

„Ah! Morgen Tenten!" grüßte sie.

„Morgen! Auch schon wach?" grinste sie zurück.

„Ja, leider, konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Bist du schon lange wach?" die Hyuuga streckte sich und knackte genauso wie Tenten rund eine Viertelstunde zuvor.

„Ne, Müsli?" Hinata nickte und Tenten holte ihr schnell Löffel und Schüssel, bevor sie lange suchen musste.

„Ist Ino oder unsere andere Mitbewohnerin schon wach?" Hinata schüttelte den Kopf.

„Keine Ahnung, ich bin froh, dass ich überhaupt den Weg hier runter gefunden hab." Sie setzte sich in ihrer langen, in verschiedenen Blautönen längsgestreiften Pyjamahose und ihrem weißen Tanktop mit Miffy-Aufdruck Tenten gegenüber an den Tisch. Tenten nickte und grinste. War ihr ja genauso gegangen.

„Gibt's hier irgendwo Musik?" fragte Hinata nach einer Weile. „Ich kann diese Stille nicht ab!"

Die beiden Mädchen sahen sich in der Küche um und tatsächlich! Auf der Fensterbank fand sich ein kleines Radio dass sie anschalteten und solange daran herumdrehten, bis ihnen halbwegs vernünftige Musik entgegenschallte. Zufrieden frühstückten sie weiter.

Als Ino sich leise aus ihrem Zimmer schlich suchte sie das Bad. Schnell hatte sie es gefunden, und als sie die Tür grade hinter sich schloss, trat aus dem Zimmer zu ihrer linken ein rosahaariges, sich die Augen reibendes Mädchen.

„Morgen!" grüßte die Blonde freundlich, woraufhin die Rosahaarige zusammenzuckte und sie mit ihren grasgrünen Augen fixierte. Als sie auf die himmelblauen Becken trafen entspannten sich ihre Muskeln wieder und sie murmelte ebenfalls ein verschlafenes „Morgen…"

Ino war zwar noch in weißen Shorts und Tanktop, aber das hielt die Yamanaka natürlich nicht davon ab, so aufgedreht wie eh und je zu sein. „Na? Hungrig?" fragte sie und hopste schon, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten auf die Treppe zu. Auf halbem Weg drehte sie sich allerdings nochmal um.  
„Ach ja, ich bin übrigens Ino. Und du?"

„S-Sakura… Haruno Sakura…" stammelte das Mädchen leicht überfordert.

„Cool, weißt du zufällig, wo die Küche ist? Ich hab gestern schon halb geschlafen bei der Führung…" sie kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. Sakura lächelte.

„Klar, gib mir 5 Minuten!" und schon war sie im Bad verschwunden, Ino musste grinsen. Das Mädchen war eigentlich ganz sympathisch. Das sympathischste von allem, war jedoch, dass sie genau denselben Pyjama (sofern man Shorts und ein Top so nennen konnte) wie sie, nur in zartem rosa.

Es dauerte wirklich kaum 5 Minuten, da kam das rosahaarige Mädchen wieder aus dem Bad gestürmt und hüpfte auf die strahlende Ino zu. „Gut, lass uns was frühstücken gehen."

Die Küche war nicht schwer zu finden gewesen, da bereits laute Musik herausklang.

Fröhlich begrüßte Ino Hinata und Tenten und stellte Sakura vor.

„Wohnt hier sonst noch irgendwer?" fragte Tenten.

„Nein." Antwortete Sakura „Es sind wohnen immer nur vier Leute zusammen."

Ino staunte sie an. „Wie konntest du dir das noch merken, obwohl wir da eine geschlagene Stunde rumstanden? Ich hing da halbtot an Sasukes Schulter… und du?"

Sakura wirkte leicht eingeschüchtert. Nahm ihr die Blondine das jetzt übel? Hinata bemerkte wohl ihre Zweifel und beruhigte sie schleunigst.

„Keine Angst, die ist immer so, das meint sie nicht ernst." Ino grinste sie entschuldigend an. Auch Tenten lachte.

„Und, was machen wir heute?" fragte die Braunhaarige in die Runde. Alle machten überlegende Gesichter. Ob sie jetzt wirklich überlegten, war eine andere Sache.

„Wie wär's…" begann Hinata „wenn wir uns erstmal hier im Haus umsehen. Ich meine, wir kennen uns hier ja voll nicht aus, weil wir gestern alle wie Zombies hier durchgeführt worden sind…"  
„Gute Idee, ich hab mir heute Morgen einen abgesucht, bis ich die olle Küche gefunden hatte…" meinte Tenten.

Also war es beschlossen. Sie räumten also die Schüsseln, Müsli und die Milch weg und machten sich auf den Weg ins nächstbeste Zimmer.

Alles in allem gab es zwei Gästezimmer, ein Gästebad mit Dusche und allem drum und dran, einen Aufenthaltsraum, den man mit dem Wohnzimmer verbinden (A: das müsst ihr euch durch so Schiebetüren abgetrennt vorstellen) konnte, besagtes Wohnzimmer und eben die Küche.

Soviel zum Erdgeschoss. Es gab auch noch einen kleinen Keller, der in Vorratsraum und eine Art Gerümpelraum aufgeteilt war.

In der oberen Etage befanden sich die Zimmer der vier Mädchen, zwei Badezimmer und ein riesiger, begehbarer Kleiderschrank. Wenn man das überhaupt so nennen konnte. Es war ein ganzer Raum, eingerichtet wie ein Kleiderschrank und vollgestopft mit ihren Kleidern. Die Begeisterung war natürlich riesig, um genauer zu sein das Gekreische, denn aus dem Nachbarhaus hörte man Akamaru laut bellen.

Als wäre das Haus nicht irgendwie schon groß genug, mit seinen riesigen Räumen, gab es auch noch einen Dachboden, der wohl irgendwie als Chiller- oder Hobbyraum benutzt werden konnte. Er hatte einen apricotfarbenen Teppichboden und überall lagen Sitzsäcke in warmen Rot-, Orange- und Gelbtönen herum.

Sofort schmissen sich die Mädchen in einen der Säcke und lachten vergnügt.

„So… und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Tenten voller Tatendrang.

„Wie wär's" begann die Yamanaka grinsend „wenn wir die Jungs besuchen gehen?"

Tenten und Hinata waren sofort dabei, doch Sakura war unschlüssig. „Also… ähm… Leute… Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr mich da dabeihaben wollt? Ich mein, ich kenn doch da keinen, und-"

„Papperlapapp!" rief Ino dazwischen.

„Das stört gar keinen!" meinte Tenten.

„Früher oder später lernst du sie sowieso kennen, wir sind doch eh alle in einer Klasse." Sagte Hinata und lächelte die Haruno lieb an. Diese lächelte schüchtern zurück und wurde auch schon von Tenten am Handgelenk mit nach unten gezogen.

Im Bungalow von Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke und Kiba war der Morgen ein wenig anders verlaufen. Sie hatten das Haus jeder für sich erkundet, da Shikamaru sich immernoch nicht zum Aufstehen hatte bewegen können, Naruto lange geschlafen hatte, Sasuke früh aufgestanden war und Kiba lieber erst mal 2 Stunden draußen im großen Garten spielte.

Als es laut und stürmisch an der Tür klingelte schlurfte Naruto immernoch in seiner Pyjamahose hin und öffnete.

Von draußen kam helles, seeehhr helles Sonnenlicht hinein und blendete den Uzumaki erstmal. Als sich seine Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten, sah er eine aufgedrehte Blondine die ihn angrinste und ihre Mitbewohnerinnen im Schlepptau hatte. „Moin, Ino…" nuschelte er und rieb sich ein Auge. Die Yamanaka grinste. „Morgen Naruto! Dürfen wir reinkommen?" ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten machte sie einen Schritt nach vorne, Sakura am Handgelenk im Schlepptau, drückte dem Uzumaki einen freundschaftlichen Guten-Morgen-Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand hinter ihm im Haus.

Tenten und Hinata lächelten den überrumpelten Naruto nur entschuldigend an und ließen ihn dann alleine in der Tür stehen.

Schnell erkannten Ino und Sakura, dass der Bungalow genauso aufgebaut war wie ihr eigener, als kein Problem für die beiden die Küche mit dem leicht bekleideten Sasuke zu finden (er hatte genau wie Naruto nur seine Pyjamahose an). Sakura errötete und wandte den Blick ab, als sie in die Küche platzten, doch die Blondine sprang auch schon glücklich um den Tisch herum und auf den perplexen Uchiha zu. „Hätte ich mir ja eigentlich denken können, dass du das warst…" grummelte er, als sie auch ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte.

„Möchtest du was essen? Trinken? Oh, und wer-" er wollte nur freundlich sein, aber da durfte er noch nicht mal zu ende reden. „Das ist Sakura. Unsere Mitbewohnerin." Kam es von Tenten die jetzt im Türrahmen stand, Hinata direkt hinter sich. „Aha. Hey Sakura. Nette Haarfarbe."

Die Haruno biss die Zähne zusammen. Sie hasste es auf ihre Haarfarbe angesprochen zu werden. Konnte sie doch nichts dafür! Aber als sie den Uchiha böse anblitzen wollte, errötete sie nur noch mehr, schließlich hatte man nicht jede erste Begegnung oben ohne.

„Wo ist denn Kiba?" fragte Hinata neugierig. „Mit Akamaru im Garten. Wollt ihr was essen?" Naruto kam gerade in die Küche hinein. „Danke, nein." Meinte Hinata und schlüpfte zwischen dem Türrahmen und dem Uzumaki hindurch, um zu Kiba in den Garten zu gelangen. „Hey! Hinata! Sag ihm er soll gefälligst reinkommen!" rief Tenten ihr hinterher.

Narutos Blick wanderte durch die Küche und blieb an Sakura kleben. „Oh… äh, sorry, ich glaub ich hab deinen Namen nicht mitgekriegt… wie hießt du noch gleich?" fragte er unerwartet höflich.

„H-Haruno… Haruno Sakura." Sie stotterte eigentlich nicht so viel, sie hatte nur wirklich nicht damit gerechnet angesprochen zu werden. „Ah! Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen. Uzumaki Naruto." Er streckte ihr freundlich die Hand entgegen. Ino grinste und stieß den Uchiha vor sich an. „Uchiha Sasuke." Grummelte er, schlug die Beine übereinander und vertiefte sich wieder in seine Zeitung.

Keine 2 Minuten belanglosen Smalltalks später kamen Kiba, Akamaru und Hinata lachend aus dem Garten herein.

„Morgen Ino. Tenten. Und … öh… Hi. Inuzuka Kiba." „Haruno Sakura." Stellte sich die Rosahaarige das fünfte Mal an diesem Tag vor. Erst jetzt bemerkte Ino, dass da doch ein Depp fehlte.

„Ähh… Sasukeee…" sie beugte sich zu ihm herunter. „Wo ist eigentlich Shikamaru?" sie sprach leise, aber auch nur, weil sie das Gespräch zwischen den anderen nicht unterbrechen wollte.

„Bett."

„Bitte?"

„Er. Schläft. Noch." Sagte Sasuke nachdrücklich. Konnte man hier nicht mal in Ruhe seine Zeitung lesen?!

„Wo?" die Blondine grinste dämonisch, hätte Sasuke das gesehen (sie stand hinter ihm), hätte er es ihr wohl eher nicht verraten, aber nun ja. „Treppe hoch, das Zimmer ganz am Ende."

Akamaru, der neben Ino saß und mit großen Augen auf ihren Rest Bifi starrte, den sie sich von Sasuke geklaut hatte. Ein Blick von ihm und Ino war geschmolzen. Sie beugte sich noch tiefer hinunter und flüsterte ihm „Das bleibt aber unter uns, ja?" zu, während sie Akamaru die Mini-Salami aus ihrer Hand inhalieren ließ. Dann richtete sie sich auf und sprang aus der Küche. „Ino? Inooo!!" rief Sasuke hinter ihr her, doch das ignorierte die Blondine schlichtweg.

Das Zimmer war schnell gefunden, es war das, indem Hinata bei ihnen schlief. Leise schlich sich di Yamanaka über die Flurdielen zur verschlossenen Tür hin. Leise öffnete sie sie einen Spalt breit und lugte hinein.

Sie sah, dass das Zimmer in einem leichten Flieder gestrichen war. Ihre Augen wurden groß. Sie liebte Flieder und lila und alles was in diese Richtung ging. Sie spähte nach links. Dort war… eine weiße Ledercouch und ein Glastisch. Vorsichtig steckte sie den Kopf durch den Spalt. Der Tür gegenüber war ein großer Schreibtisch inklusive Stuhl. Langsam, immernoch darauf bedacht, keinen Mucks zu machen, wandte sie den Kopf nach rechts. Endlich! Da stand das Bett des Naras der wohl immernoch darin lag, wie eine sich gleichmäßig auf und ab bewegende Beule in der Decke ahnen ließ. Langsam schlich Ino durch die Tür, lehnte sie hinter sich an und tapste auf das große Bett zu.

Shikamaru lag mit dem Gesicht ihr zugewandt ruhig auf dem Bett. Ursprünglich hatte die Yamanaka ja vorgehabt, aufs Bett zu springen und ihn somit zu Tode zu erschrecken, aber er sah doch so knuffig und friedlich aus… Da konnte sie doch nicht so gemein sein. Sich immernoch auf das Bett zu bewegend, entwickelte sie einen Plan. (I: Wieso bewege ich mich noch langsam aufs Bett zu!? Mein Plan ist doch ganz anders! A: … stimmt… danke o^__^o) Also, sie ging zwei Schritte zurück, nahm Anlauf und rannte (so gut man auf 3 Metern halt rennen kann) auf das Bett zu, sprang ab und landete zielsicher neben dem Nara auf dem Bett.

Shikamaru riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Er blickte in zwei große blaue, die ihn (so gut Augen das halt können) anstrahlten. Erst als eine blonde Strähne in sein Blickfeld trat, realisierte er, welcher Wirbelwind ihn da geweckt hatte. Dabei war er doch grade erst wieder eingeschlafen! Er hatte nicht mal gedöst! Er hatte richtig geschlafen! Und dann sprang ihn plötzlich eine blonde Wahnsinnige an! Deprimierend.

„Moah Ino!" grummelte er, drehte sich auf den Rücken und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Ino grinste. Sie legte ihren Kopf eiskalt auf den Arm, auf dem Shikamaru vor wenigen Sekunden noch seinen eigenen Kopf gebettet hatte, legte ihm einen Arm um den Bauch (für seine Hüfte war sie zu klein) und meinte dann nur frech:

„Hey!!! Wer würde nicht gerne so geweckt werden?"

„Wie denn? Von einer blonden Wahnsinnigen angesprungen zu werden ist nicht grade entspannend…"

„Aber mit einem Lächeln, einer Umarmung und einem Kuss? Das ist doch schön!" sie grinste und kuschelte sich an ihren neuen Freund. Shikamaru zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sie an. „Kuss?"

Das Grinsen der Blondine wurde breiter. „Jip, Naruto, Sasuke und Kiba haben ihre schon gekriegt." Also jetzt war es mit der Ruhe des Verschlafenen völlig vorbei. „Hö? Was hab ich verpasst?!"

Ino rutschte ein bisschen hoch. Wisperte „Das." und küsste ihn leicht auf die Wange. *Na? Na? Wird er jetzt rot? Naaaa? Ich warte!* Doch – zu Inos Enttäuschung und Shikamarus Glück- passierte gar nichts.

„So, und jetzt steh auf, du fauler Sack! Es ist schon fast Mittag!!!" damit stand sie auf und machte sich auf den Weg aus dem Zimmer.

Shikamaru seufzte. „Troublesome woman…" murmelte er.

Gerade, als er sich wieder umdrehen und weiterschlafen wollte, kam Ino nochmal rein, schnappte sich ein Kissen von der Couch und schmiss es ihm an den Kopf. „NICHT WIEDER EINSCHLAFEN!!! DAS NÄCHSTE MAL SCHMEIß ICH DIE BLUMENVASE!!!" brüllte sie und stürmte dann nach unten.

*Scheiße, das macht die wirklich!* dachte Shikamaru panisch und stand schnell auf.

Grinsend kam die Yamanaka wieder unten an.

„Na? Ist der feine Herr schon wach?" fragte Tenten spöttisch, als Ino die Küche betrat.

„Jetzt schon."

„Was?! Du hast es geschafft ihn wach zu kriegen?!" Kiba war total überrascht. „Naruto und ich haben alles versucht, um ihn wach zu kriegen! Wir haben ihm mit einem nassen Lappen übers Gesicht gewischt, sind auf ihm rumgesprungen, haben Radau gemacht… Akamaru hat ihn sogar abgeschleckt! Aber wollte er aufstehen?! NEIN! Der olle Nara hat nur irgendwas gemurmelt und sich umgedreht."

„Irgendwann haben wir's dann aufgegeben…" nickte Naruto.

„Tja, ihr habt halt nicht das Feingefühl und den weiblichen Charme, den man benötigt, um einen müden Mann zu wecken." Sagte Sasuke spöttisch.

„Wer hat der hat." Ino streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Was habt ihr heute so vor?" fragte Hinata, die irgendwie nicht stotterte, was hier gerade sogar die Autorin überrascht.

„Keine Ahnung… Was haben wir vor, Teme?" fragte der Uzumaki den Uchiha.

„Weiß nicht, Dobe, was haben wir denn vor?"

„Ich hab zuerst gefragt, Mann!! Außerdem, wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich dann fragen?" die Antwort war eindeutig:  
„Würdest du." Kam es von allen Anwesenden. Naruto zog eine Schnute und setzte sich beleidigt auf einen freien Stuhl.

„Lasst uns doch mal sehn, was Neji und sein Haus machen, vielleicht können wir direkt etwas als Klasse unternehmen." Schlug Tenten vor, was jedoch auf wenig Zustimmung stieß, denn so wirklich konnte niemand den älteren Hyuuga bis jetzt leiden. Er war ihnen allen (bis auf Hinata versteht sich) so… irgendwie zuwider.

Also entschieden sie sich – ob Shikamaru nun wollte oder nicht – zu acht einfach mal durch das Städtchen zu bummeln und sich alles anzuschauen. Bei der Gelegenheit konnten sie sich auch gleich ihre Stundenpläne bei Shizune abholen.

Besagter „oller" Nara kam auch schon kurze Zeit später die Treppe runter und genehmigte sich ein Frühstück, das eigentlich schon als Mittagessen durchgehen konnte, aber nun gut. „Shikamaru, wir haben beschlossen, dass wir uns heute hier mal alles angucken." Verkündete Ino.  
„Ja? Viel Spaß." Sagte der Angesprochene und biss von seinem Marmeladenbrot ab.

„Hö? Wie? Du kommst mit!" empörte sich die Blonde.

Shikamaru verschluckte sich bald an seinem Bissen. „Sagt wer?" presste er zwischen zwei Hustenanfällen heraus.

„Wir." Sagte Tenten und deutete in die Runde.

„Na toll." Kam es vom unmotiviertesten Menschen der Welt, nach dem dritten Hustenanfall.

Ja, man konnte ihm seine Begeisterung von der Leistungsstärke 0,0 richtig anmerken. Aber das ignorierten alle und so wurde er nach dem Frühstück mit nach draußen geschleppt.

Die kleine Gruppe wanderte erst durch viele kleine Straßen, bevor sie eine der großen Hauptstraßen erreichten.

Es war nun schon mehr los als am Tag ihrer Ankunft, die ganzen Erstklässler waren schließlich schon da, doch es war immernoch Glück, wenn sie einer Menschenseele auf den Straßen begegneten.

Sie kamen an ein paar Geschäften vorbei, die ausschließlich Lebensmittel verkauften. Die Mädchen verzweifelten schon leicht. Wo sollte man hier denn bitte mal vernünftig shoppen gehen?! Das war ja zum verzweifeln! Sollten sie jetzt wirklich ein Jahr ohne Shopping aushalten?! Oder mussten se erst den ellenlangen Weg bis runter in die nächste Stadt laufen? Missmutig steuerten sie auf den Marktplatz zu. Dort war schon mehr los: Viele Erstklässler wollten sich wohl ebenfalls umsehen und trafen nun alle auf besagtem Marktplatz aufeinander. Heiteres Geschnatter schallte von den Wohnhäusern wider, es waren ungefähr 100 Leute anwesend und nicht einer schien sich für sie zu interessieren, bzw. sie bemerkt zu haben. Das war vor allem den Jungs ganz recht, waren sie doch auf ihren jeweiligen Mittelschulen von Fangirls belagert und mit Heiratsanträgen überschüttet worden. Doch wenn sie gedacht hatten, sie könnten nun einfach daran vorbeigehen… hatten sie halt falsch gedacht. Sie hatten nämlich nicht mit Ino, Sakura, Hinata und Tenten gerechnet! Sie sahen sich strahlend an und stürzten sich dann ins Getümmel.

„Hey! Ich bin Ino! Seid ihr auch im ersten?" platzte die Blondine gerade in eine Unterhaltung von 3 Mädchen hinein. Sie sahen sie erst verwirrt, dann etwas spöttisch an.

„Klar! Wären wir sonst heute schon hier?" fragte ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen sie.

„ Ja, ich kenne einen aus dem zweiten, er ist auch gestern schon mit uns angekommen. Wie heißt ihr?" überging die Blondine die Unterbrechungsversuche der Schwarzhaarigen.

„Ich bin Temari!" strahlte sie ein anderes blondes Mädchen mit zu vier Zöpfen hochgesteckten Haaren. Sie lächelte die Yamanaka nett an und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. Ino ergriff sie natürlich glücklich.

„Das ist Kin." Sie deutete auf die Schwarzhaarige. „Und das-"

„Ich kann mich selbst vorstellen, danke." Sagte die Rothaarige kühl. Temari nickte nur und lächelte weiter.

*Oh Gott, so eine Frostbeule…* dachte Ino missmutig beim Anblick besagter Rothaarigen. Doch sie irrte sich total. Das Mädchen setzte ein breites Lächeln auf und streckte ihr ebenfalls ihre Hand hin.

„Sukashira. Suka reicht. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen." Ino ergriff die Hand wieder fröhlich und blickte fasziniert in die violetten Augen. Sie war wirklich unglaublich hübsch und das Gesicht kam ihr irgendwie bekannt vor…

„In welcher Klasse seit ihr?" fragte Suka, die drei hatten sich wohl auch erst wenige Augenblicke bevor Ino dazugekommen war getroffen.

„1-E." sagte Temari.

„Cool, ich auch!" freute sich die Fragenstellerin.

„1-A." brummte Kin.

„ Sonderzweig…" nuschelte Ino. Sie wollte nicht irgendwie damit angeben oder so, und auch nicht irgendwie auf Vorurteile stoßen, deshalb hatte sie eigentlich davon absehen wollen ihre Klasse zu verraten, aber nun war es so und daran konnte sie nun mal nichts ändern.

„Echt? Hey cool!" strahlte Temari. Sie sah wirklich aus wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

„Streber…" grummelte Kin.

„Ey, dann müsstest du meinen Cousin kennen!" rief Suka aufgeregt und sah sich direkt hektisch nach besagtem Typen um.

Sakura stellte sich zu ein paar Jungs und zwei Mädchen, die ihr eigentlich ganz sympathisch vorgekommen waren.

„Hey… ähm… ich bin Sakura…" sagte sie etwas schüchtern. Doch sollte sie Zurückhaltung erwartet haben, lag sie falsch. Der Typ der neben ihr stand (ein junger Mann mit Pottschnitt, einem komischen grünen Ganzkörperanzug und orangen Stulpen) hatte sich zu ihr umgedreht, seinen Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt und sie mit sich in den Kreis gedreht.  
„Willkommen jugendliche Sakura! Ich bin Rock Lee, der beste Schüler von Gai-sensei!"

*Bitte wem?* dachte sich die Haruno doch traute sich nicht zu fragen. Wer wusste schon, wie bekloppt dieser Mensch noch sein konnte.

„Lee, lass doch das arme Mädchen in Ruhe!" grinste sie ein Mädchen mit braunen Haaren und violetten Streifen auf dem Gesicht an. „Ich bin übrigens Rin." Sagte sie strahlend, ergriff Sakuras Hand und zog sic aus Lees Umarmung zu sich hinüber auf die andere Seite (A: Die böse Seite der Macht! Wuhahahaaaa!!! xDD).

„Das ist Gaara", sie zeigte auf einen rothaarigen Jungen neben dem grünen Froschmann. Er hatte entweder unglaublich tiefe, schwarze Augenringe, oder er hatte sich den Kajal seiner Schwester – sofern er eine hatte – ausgeliehen. „das ist Kankuro", sie deutete auf einen großen, braunhaarigen Jungen, der direkt neben Gaara stand. Er war wohl sein Bruder oder Cousin oder so etwas, denn sie sahen sich ziemlich ähnlich. Auch er lächelte die Rosahaarige freundlich an. „und das ist Karin." Sie zeigte auf das letzte Mädchen. Sie hatte schwarze Haare (A: hat sie? Hat sie nicht? Ich hab grad voll keine Ahnung mehr… also bitte nicht böse sein, wenn ich sie in diesem Kapi schwarze Haare haben lasse! Hat sie sich halt die Haare gefärbt xD) und dunkle Augen. Schieß grinste sie die Haruno an. Okay, jetzt war sie ihr nicht mehr ganz so sympathisch wie zuvor.

„In welcher Klasse seit ihr denn alle?" fragte Sakura schüchtern, aber durchaus neugierig.

„1-E." sagte Gaara und Kankuro gleichzeitig und grinsten sich an.

„1-F." sagte Karin stolz „Sie hätten mich fast im Sonderzweig angenommen!"

„1-B." sagte Rin amüsiert über das Mädchen neben ihr. „Und du?"

Oh verdammt. Würde Karin sie jetzt hassen, weil sie selbst im Sonderzweig war und die Schwarzhaarige nicht?! Leise nuschelte sie: „Sonderzweig." Alle starrten sie an, nur Lee nicht. Er schnappte sich wieder ihre Handgelenke, drehte sie einmal im Kreis und schloss sie fest in die Arme. „Super Sakura-san! Wir sind ja in derselben Klasse!!! Wir können jeden Tag zusammen trainieren, picknicken, trainieren, zur Schule gehen, trainieren, essen gehen, trainieren, mit unseren Freunden abhängen und, das beste von allem, TRAINIEREN!!!"

Sakura sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen von der Seite an. Wollte der Typ sie verarschen? Okay, es war ja ganz nett, dass er sie direkt so stürmisch und offen begrüßte, doch übertreiben musste man es ja nicht gleich. Nun war es keine Frage mehr, warum der Froschmann so fit und muskelbepackt war… trainieren war sein Leben… Was man von der rosahaarigen Haruno so gar nicht behaupten konnte.

Sie seufzte und sah Kankuro und Rin hilfesuchend an. Sie versuchte sich irgendwie vom Froschmann loszumachen, doch er drückte sie nochmals nur noch fester an seine grüne Seite.

Doch sie sollte nicht ungerettet bleiben. Der rettende Ruf kam nur aus einer etwas unerwarteten Richtung. Von hinten. „Hey!" ertönte er, und Rock „Froschmann" Lee wurde an der Schulter gepackt und herumgerissen.

Auch Tenten packte sich zu einer kleinen Gruppe im Zentrum des ganzen Trubels.

„Hey! Na, auch im ersten?" platzte sie einfach ins Gespräch der drei Jungs hinein.

Sie nickten nur. Die Braunhaarige runzelte die Stirn. Wollten die nicht mit ihr sprechen oder waren die schüchtern?

„Ähm… Ich bin Tenten… und ihr?" sagte sie langsam, als würde sie als Jane mit Tarzan reden.

Die Jungs sahen sie nur mit großen Augen an. „Sagt mal, wollt ihr mich verarschen?!" rief sie aufgebracht.

„Könnt ihr nicht wenigstens EIN WORT mit mir reden?!" sauer funkelte sie die drei Salzsäulen an. Sie barsten plötzlich förmlich vor Lachen!

„T-Tut uns leid!" kicherte der, der ihr gegenüber stand. Er war ein wenig rund und hatte komische rote Kringel auf den Wangen. „I-ich bin Aki-michi Ch-Chouji!" japste er und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln. Tenten schnaubte. Super. Erst wurde man hier blöd angeschaut und dann auch noch ausgelacht. Das fing wirklich gut an.

„Nagasuka Yahiro." Grinste der schwarzhaarige Typ zu ihrer rechten. Sie nickte ihm kurz zu, mehr war für Leute die sie auslachten nun mal nicht drin.

„Nagasuka Isaka." Stellte sich der blonde zu ihrer linken vor. Verwundert sah sie ihn an. „Brüder?" sie deutete auf ihn und Yahiro. Sie nickten grinsend. „Zwillinge."

„Welcher Klasse wurdest du zugeteilt, Tenten?" fragte Chouji und legte den runden Kopf schief.

„Sport." Sagte sie kurz angebunden. „Ihr?"

„Ebenfalls." Grinste der rundliche Akimichi.

„1- E." antworteten die Zwillinge wieder synchron. *Wenn die das immer machen, werd ich sie über kurz oder lang umbringen müssen.* dachte sich die Braunhaarige.

Als sie grade eine weitere Frage stellen wollte, spürte sie, wie sich eine Hand in ihre schob und brach verwundert ab, um sich umzudrehen.

Hinata tapste schüchtern durch die Menge. Sie wollte sich weder zu einem ihrer Freunde in die Gruppe stellen, noch traute sie sich, sich alleine zu irgendwelchen Leuten zu stellen, die sie alle nur leicht überheblich ansahen. Das war doch zum Kotzen. Gab es hier keine normalen Leute? Als sie am Rand des Massenauflaufs ankam, sah sie ein kleines Grüppchen, das sich abgesondert hatte. Entweder waren die alle sehr schüchtern und wollten sich deshalb nicht dazustellen, oder sie waren einfach eine eingeschweißte Gruppe, die sich einfach zu gut für die anderen fand.

Die Hyuuga entschloss sich, dass sie sie als schüchtern einsortierten wollte, da sie sich abwechselnd immer mal wieder nervös umsahen und steuerte auf sie zu.

„Hey… Ich bin Hyuuga Hinata und im ersten Jahr." Sie verbeugte sich leicht.

Die anderen Mädchen und Jungen sahen sich erstaunt an. Hatte sie wirklich mit ihnen geredet?

„S-Soharu I-Ikimy. Ebenfalls erstes Jahr." Ein blonder Junge zu ihrer linken verbeugte sich.

„S-Sakai Miharu. Erstes Jahr." Ein braunhaariges Mädchen, das ihr gegenüberstand nickte ihr zu. Sie waren wohl wirklich alle ziemlich schüchtern.

„Kurosaki Mayu." Ein blondes Mädchen lächelte die Hyuuga breit an. „Wir sind wohl alle im ersten, was?"

Ein weiterer Junge stellte sich dazu. „ Ajirame Dozu, hallo. Ich bin im zweiten Jahr, kann ich euch irgendwie behilflich sein?" fragte er. Er hatte seltsamerweise ein Fell über den Schultern und war maskiert. Warum auch immer. Mayu, Miharu, Ikimy und Hinata schüttelten hektisch die Köpfe.

Dozu fixierte etwas hinter Hinata und schoss darauf Eiszapfen ab. Verwirrt drehte sie sich um.

Hinter ihr stand…

**Don't forget to review^^ **


	4. Chapter 4

„Hey, dann müsstest du meinen Cousin kennen!" rief Suka und sah sich direkt nach besagtem Typen um.

Tatsächlich hatte sie ihn wohl sehr schnell gefunden, denn schon winkte sie zu jemandem herüber und bedeutete ihm herzukommen. Ino WOLLTE sich eigentlich gar nicht umdrehen. Wem konnte dieses hübsche Mädchen ähnlich sehen? Shikamaru, Kiba und Naruto konnte sie ausschließen. Sie war weder gelangweilt, noch hatte sie rote Reißzähne auf den Wangen, noch war sei blond oder blauäugig. Wobei Naruto nun noch am wahrscheinlichsten gewesen wäre. Da blieb eigentlich nur noch Sasuke…

Und wer legte der Yamanaka keine zwei Sekunden später den Arm auf die Schulter?

Besagter Uchiha. „Hey Ino, du hast meine nervige, kleine Cousine also schon kennengelernt? Und ich hatte gehofft, ich müsste das nicht ertragen… Das Horror-Duo…" er seufzte gequält auf und fing sich sofort zwei Knuffer in die Seiten ein. „Ich glaub's ja nicht! Da macht der mich hier vor allen schlecht! Sasuke! Nur weil ich eine Woche jünger bin als du, musst du nicht überall rumerzählen, dass ich deine KLEINE Cousine bin!"

„Stimmt doch aber!" maulte klein Sasuke.

„Schon, aber das hört sich an, als wäre ich mindestens ein Jahr jünger als du!" sie sprang hoch und verpasste ihrem gut eineinhalb Köpfe größeren Cousin eine Kopfnuss. „Es hackt wohl!" empörte sich dieser und sofort brach eine wilde Rangelei zwischen den beiden aus, der Kin, Ino und Temari belustigt zusahen.

„Ihr seid doch bekloppt!" lachte Temari 5 Minuten später, Kin grinste nur und Ino lag fast auf dem Boden vor Lachen. Das sah einfach zu gut aus, wie Sasuke da auf dem Boden auf dem Rücken lag, Suka auf ihm sitzend und sich gegenseitig wild durch die Haare wuschelnd und kitzelnd.

Sie hatten die Aufmerksamkeit vieler um sich herum nun vollends auf sich gezogen und Kin hatte bestimmt schon fünf Mal das Angebot erhalten einen Krankenwagen für ihre vor Lachen fast sterbenden Freunde zu rufen, doch sie lehnte jedes Mal nur dankend ab und grinste noch breiter, sodass sie einem Honigkuchenpferd ähnelte, als Sasuke und Suka schließlich aufstanden und sich leicht rosa im Gesicht – ob nun vor Scham oder Anstrengung- räusperten.

„Blondie, lass uns mal schauen, was die anderen so machen, okay?" sagte Sasuke und versuchte seine Freundin von seiner durchgeknallten Cousine und ihren immernoch breit grinsenden Freundinnen wegzubekommen. Ino ließ sich am Handgelenk mitziehen, raunte den drei Mädchen jedoch noch ein „Wahrscheinlich zugucken!" zu und verschwand dann grinsend mit dem Uchiha in der Menge.

Der rettende Ruf kam nur aus einer etwas unerwarteten Richtung. Von hinten. „Hey!" ertönte er, und Rock „Froschmann" Lee wurde an der Schulter gepackt und herumgerissen.

Sakura wurde mit herumgewirbelt und sah sich nun Auge in Auge mit dem Blondhaarigen Naruto.

„Sorry, Frogman, aber würdest du mir das Mädchen für eine Minute überlassen?"

„Klar, jugendlicher Bruder, aber warum musst du dafür so an mir rumreißen?!" Jetzt musste Naruto sich etwas Gutes einfallen lassen. Er wollte einfach nur die arme Sakura da rausholen, möglichst ohne den muskelbepackten Frogman zu verärgern… „Ich…" es ratterte fieberhaft. „ Das…" Ja, jetzt hatte er eine Idee! „Du hörtest mich nicht, und so riss ich dich in meinem jugendlichen Spirit leider etwas zu fest herum!" Sakura sah ihn verzweifelt und gleichzeitig fassungslos an. Wie. Konnte. Er. Nur?! Wie konnte dieser Idiot nur so einen Schwachsinn labern?! Jetzt würde Lee ihm ganz bestimmt ein paar aufs Maul geben… *Naaa super. Die Schule hat noch nicht einmal angefangen und schon gibt's ne Schlägerei. Und das Beste: Ich bin mittendrin.* Dachte die Haruno sarkastisch. Doch Lee schien vollkommen darin aufzugehen! Er sah zwar erst ein wenig verwirrt aus, doch spätestens bei dem Wort „jugendlich" hellte sich sein Gesicht auf und er strahlte Naruto an.

„Sag das doch gleich!" rief er, klopfte dem Uzumaki auf die Schulter und schob ihm Sakura in den Arm. „Bis dann Sakura-san! Wir sehen uns Morgen!" damit verbeugte sich der Froschmann und drehte sich wieder Rin und den anderen zu.

Als Naruto und Sakura, immernoch in seinem Arm, in der Menge verschwunden waren, atmeten beide erleichtert aus. „Oh Gott sei Dank! Danke Naruto! Ehrlich!" Der Blonde grinste nur. „Wie kommst du eigentlich immer an so komische Leute ran?" fragte er.

„Äh… Immer?" verwirrt sah die Haruno ihn an. Er kannte sie doch erst seit heute morgen.

„Ach komm! Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass Ino nicht komisch ist!"

„Ähh…" Doch bevor Sakura etwas erwidern konnte traf eine Faust den Uzumaki.

„Hey!! Das war doch jetzt hoffentlich auf meine komödiantischen Fähigkeiten bezogen, oderrr?!" Das „r" rollte sie, sodass es sich eher nach einem Knurren anhörte. Naruto, der sich, sich die Beule reibend und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zur Yamanaka umdrehte versicherte ihr dies natürlich.

Sasuke der sich neben Sakura gestellt hatte grinste und stupste die Rosahaarige von der Seite an. „Na, wie ich hörte hast du Lees Bekanntschaft gemacht?" – „W-Woher…?" stammelte sie verwirrt.

„Naruto hat's gesehen und sich sofort auf den Weg gemacht, dich zu retten. Scheint dich ganz schön zu mögen."

Sakura wurde rot. „M-Meinst du? S-Schön." Sasuke grinste noch mehr. Gab es da etwa was für ihn zu kuppeln?

An seiner Mittelschule war er nicht nur Mädchenschwarm No. 1 sondern auch Kuppelmaster No. 1 gewesen. Von nichts kam nun mal nichts, das wusste auch ein Uchiha.

Als sie grade eine weitere Frage stellen wollte, spürte sie, wie sich eine Hand in ihre schob und brach verwundert ab, um sich umzudrehen.

Hinter sich erblickte sie einen grinsenden, braunhaarigen und wie immer nach Hund stinkenden Kiba, und dahinter. ob sie es nun glauben sollte oder nicht, stand in etwas weiterem Abstand und wie immer mit verschränkten Armen hinter ihm.

„Na, schon Freunde gefunden?" grinste der Inuzuka und musterte Yahiro, Isaka und Chouji kritisch.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob man das Freunde nennen kann, wenn man nach einem 5 minütigen Gespräch von hinten überfallen wird." blitzte der Akimichi ihn an. Was fiel ihm ein sei einfach zu unterbrechen, obwohl sie ihn bestimmt gerade zum essen einladen wollte! Das ging doch nicht!

Kiba bleckte die Zähne. Tenten spürte, wie er seine Muskeln anspannte und drückte seine Hand vorsichtig. Eine Schlägerei gleich am ersten Tag war vielleicht keine so gute Idee. Kiba verstand und wandelte das Zähnefletschen schnell zu einem gezwungenen Lächeln um. „Was willst du damit sagen?" presste er so freundlich wie möglich heraus. Neji stand mittlerweile neben ihm. Auch er hatte gespürt, dass Kibas Ausstrahlung sich verändert hatte.

„Ich will sagen, dass du sie nicht unterbrechen solltest, wenn sie sich gerade neue Freunde macht! Das kommt gar nicht gut. Bist du ihr Bodyguard oder was?" knurrte er zurück. Kiba begann tief zu knurren. Tenten hatte bereits ihre Arme um seinen rechten geschlungen und grub ihre Nägel hinein, um ihren Freund zurückzuhalten.

„Wohl doch nur das Schoßhündchen?" höhnte Chouji. Jetzt war es aber genug! Kiba machte einen Satz nach vorne und riss sich aus Tentens Klammergriff los, doch bevor er Chouji auch nur annährend erreicht hatte, stand Neji vor ihm, und sah von oben auf den Akimichi herab. Er war leicht geschockt und die Eisblitze, die der Hyuuga auf ihn hinab schoss, machten es auch nicht besser. Diese Typen waren verdammt schnell… aber verdammt dünne Hemden waren sie im Gegensatz zu ihm trotzdem. Er war an der Mittelschule nicht umsonst Japanischer Jugend-Wrestling-Meister gewesen! Nun spannte er die Muskeln an. Sollten sie sich ruhig ein wenig fürchten. Doch das störte weder Neji noch Kiba. Sie blitzten ihn weiterhin an und hätten Blicke töten können, wäre er bestimmt schon längst tot gewesen.

Yahiro und Isaka standen leicht verängstigt an beiden Seiten und warfen sich hektische Blicke zu. Tenten fing sich langsam wieder und lachte leicht hysterisch, so als wäre dies alles nur ein schlechter Scherz.

„Hey…Jungs… hehehe…. Ganz ruhig, Neji, Kiba" sie griff nach ihren Armen, „Ich glaube, wir gehen besser… Kommt…" schnell bugsierte sie die beiden vor sich her und drückte sie von den Zwillingen und dem schwer pumpenden Chouji weg. Bevor sie in der Menge verschwand drehte sie sich noch einmal um, schickte einen entschuldigenden Blick an die Zwillinge und hauchte ein lautloses „sorry" in die Luft.

„Was sollte denn das?!" sie koche vor Wut.

„Was?!" bellte Kiba entrüstet und immer noch wütend. „Hast du nicht gemerkt, was der von dir wollte?!"

„Was er wollte?! Ich glaub, es hackt! Gar nichts wollte der! Chouji wollte sich mit mir unterhalten! Mich kennen lernen!" brüllte sie zurück, es war ihr scheißegal, ob die Leute sie angafften oder nicht. Auch die kleine Klopperei zwischen Suka und Sasuke die nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt stattfand, bemerkte keiner der drei.

„Kennen lernen! Ja, aber wie!!"

„Neji! Sag du doch auch mal was!" fuhr sie herum, um den jungen Mann, den sie an der Hand hinter sich herschleifte anzukeifen. „Was erwartest du von mir?!" er war nicht ruhig, aber er schrie nicht so herum wie Kiba. Es war eine unterdrückte Wut. „Wie, was ich von dir erwarte!? Das ist doch wohl klar! Mach Kiba klar, dass Chouji nichts von mir wollte!" von Kiba war ein Schnauben zu hören. „Klappe da vorne!" fuhr sie ihn an. Sie hatten mittlerweile den Rand der kleinen Versammlung erreicht und brüllten sich nun einige Meter entfernt davon an.

„Tenten! Hast du nicht seinen Blick gesehen?" presste Neji hervor. „Blick? Welcher Blick? Er war hungrig, meine Güte! Darf ich nicht mit hungrigen Leuten reden?" sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und funkelte die Braunhaarigen an. „Tenten…" knurrte Kiba von links. „Er hatte bestimmt nicht DEN Hunger den DU meinst…" sie runzelte die Stirn. „Willst du mich verarschen? Alle Menschen haben auf dieselbe Weise Hunger, was sollte ich anderes meinen?!" Neji seufzte und atmete einige Male tief durch. „Tenten… Ich wohne mit diesem Junge zusammen, ich weiß, was er in seinem Zimmer so hängen hat… du gehst bitte nicht wieder zu diesem Typen. Und am besten auch nicht zu den anderen beiden, die dort mit ihm herumlungerten." Jetzt wurde es dem Mädchen zu bunt.

„SEID IHR BEIDE DENN VÖLLIG BEKLOPPT?!??!? ICH KANN SELBST AUF MICH AUFPASSEN! UND ICH ENTSCHEIDE IMMERNOCH SELBST MIT WEM ICH MICH TREFFE UND MIT WEM NICHT!!! HABT IHR BEIDEN CLOWNS DAS JETZT VERSTANDEN!??!?!!?!??!?!?!" sie fuhr herum und stapfte von dannen, wieder in die Menge hinein, doch zu Nejis und Kibas Beruhigung hatte sich Chouji schon weiterbewegt. Doch als Neji sah, wohin er sich bewegte, gefror ihm das Blut in den Adern. Er steuerte aus der Masse heraus, geradewegs auf das kleine Grüppchen zu, bei dem Hinata stand! Er schluckte. „Kiba? Wo ist eigentlich Akamaru?" fragte er gezwungen. Der Inuzuka drehte sich um einmal um die eigene Achse und überlegte noch einen Moment bevor er antwortete. „Keine Ahnung, ich denk mal er hat sich auf die Suche nach was zu fressen gemacht." Knurrte er immernoch. „I-Ich geh ihn dann mal suchen." Rief Neji und rannte zu seiner Cousine.

Dozu fixierte etwas hinter Hinata und schoss darauf Eiszapfen ab. Verwirrt drehte sie sich um.

Hinter ihr stand…

„Hyuuga." Knurrte Dozu. „Hinata fuhr herum. Hinter ihr kam Neji gerade keuchend zum Stehen. „N-Neji? W-Was machst du denn hier?" fragte sie verwirrt und gleichzeitig schüchtern. Doch ihr Cousin schien sie nicht zu hören, er schlang nur einen Arm um Hinata und fixierte Dozu ebenfalls mit kaltem Blick. „Ajirame Dozu, hm? Lang nicht gesehen. Hat Tsunade-sama dich doch ins zweite Jahr gelassen? Oder hast du Shizune bestochen?" Dozu blitzte ihn an. „Ich musste nicht dafür mit ihr schlafen, so wie du, wenn du das meinst." Hinata riss ihren Kopf hoch und schaute ihren Cousin mit vor Schock weit aufgerissenen Augen an, genauso wie Mayu, Ikimy und Miharu. „D-Du… h-hast… was?!" Neji blitzte ihn an. „Leute, ich denke wir sollten gehen, hier könnte es noch sonst sehr ungemütlich werden." Und schon bugsierte er die vier Erstklässler vor sich her, weg von Dozu und dem gerade aus der Menge hervorbrechenden Chouji.

Die beiden Hyuugas setzten sich bald ab, Neji brachte Hinata zu Kiba, damit er auf sie aufpassen konnte, solange er die anderen suchen ging. Hinata erschauderte leicht, als der immernoch vor Wut zitternde Kiba einen Arm um sie legte, um sie auch ja nicht zu verlieren. Dass sie abseits von dem ganzen Tumult standen und er schon ziemlich blöd hätte sein müssen, um die junge Hyuuga auf einem leeren Platz verlieren zu können, realisierte er nicht.

Neji schob sich durch die Menge. Links Leute, rechts Leute, wie sollte er in diesem Tohuwabohu nur seine Freunde finden?

Er seufzte. Das konnte ja noch was werden.

Doch es gab einen Lichtblick für ihn. Hinata hatte er schon, Kiba passte auf sie auf und Tenten war nach Hause abgehauen. Das waren schon mal drei. Und Ino und Naruto zu finden sollte eigentlich auch kein großes Problem sein…

Doch zur Überraschung des Hyuugas war es weder die Yamanaka, noch der Uzumaki, den er als erstes fand. Es war Sasuke.

Eine riesige Menschentraube umhüllte ihn und ein rothaariges Mädchen. Die beiden lagen auf dem Boden und kloppten scherzhaft aufeinander ein. Neji verdrehte verwundert den Kopf. War das da unten WIRKLICH Sasuke? Er hatte am Tag zuvor nicht den Eindruck gemacht, dass er sich mit Mädchen oder überhaupt irgendwem schlagen würde. Hatte er sich so in ihm getäuscht? Eigentlich hatte er eine ziemlich gute Menschenkenntnis…

Sein erster Eindruck sollte nicht widerlegt werden. Sasuke und die Rothaarige standen wenig später – zu Nejis Überraschung- lachend auf, Sasuke legte einen Arm um sie und sie wackelten mit zerzaustem Haar durch die Menge. Neji folgte ihnen so schnell es ging, und verlor sie kurz darauf.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit hörte er schließlich einen lauten Schmerzensschrei, der sich für den Hyuuga ganz nach Naruto anhörte. Sofort steuerte er in die Richtung, woher der Schrei gekommen war und sah auch kurz darauf zwei Blondschöpfe. Ino hatte Naruto wohl soeben eine verpasst und redete nun wild auf ihn ein. Und wer stand nur einen halben Meter daneben? Das konnte ja kaum schöner werden! Seine Suche war beendet! Sasuke und Sakura standen lachend neben ihren Freunden. Als Neji sich dem Geschehen näherte merkte er, dass ein leichter Rotschimmer über ihren Wangen lag. Sie schämte sich bestimmt für die beiden Blondinen. Kein Wunder. Das Trara, das die beiden veranstalteten erzeugte schon fast eine zweite Menschentraube. Der Hyuuga schlich sich von hinten an Ino an, und hielt ihr den Mund zu. Naruto grinste siegessicher, doch auch ihm legte der Hyuuga eine Hand auf den Mund.

„Könnt ihr beiden nicht mal die Klappe halten? Das ist ja schrecklich…" dann drehte er sich zur Haruno und dem Uchiha um. „Kommt ihr? Wir wollten eigentlich weiter. Und ihr könntet mal versuchen, Tenten wieder zurückzuholen. Sie hat sich nach … ähm… sagen wir, einer kleinen Meinungsverschiedenheit mit Kiba und mir aus dem Staub gemacht."

Sakura nickte nur verwirrt und ließ sich von Sasuke an der Hand hinter dem Hyuuga herziehen. Ino und Naruto sahen den dreien noch immer etwas perplex nach und erst als die drei bunten Schöpfe ihrer Freunde fast in der Menge verschwunden waren hetzten sie ihnen hinterher.

Hinata fühlte sich ziemlich unwohl in ihrer Haut. Sie war tomatenrot angelaufen, weil Kiba seinen Arm immernoch nicht von ihren Schultern genommen hatte. Es war sowieso schon ein Wunder, dass Neji Kiba nicht umgebracht hatte, weil er eben dies getan hatte. Sie war sich sicher, dass ihr Cousin es gesehen haben MUSSTE. Warum hätte er sie nicht einfach befreien können? Nun, vielleicht, weil Kiba ihn dann auseinandergenommen hätte. Okay, er es VERSUCHT hätte.

Der Inuzuka zitterte zwar nicht mehr, doch immernoch hörte man von Zeit zu Zeit ein verächtliches Schnauben von ihm. Immer wieder sah Hinata sich um. Wollte nicht bald irgendwer von ihren Freunden kommen? Bitte? Sie seufzte. Kiba seufzte auch. Die beiden sahen sich perplex an, dann musste Kiba grinsen und begann schließlich zu gackernd zu lachen. Auch Hinata musste grinsen. Das war schon ein ziemlicher Zufall.

Nach diesem kleinen Ereignis entspannte sich der Inuzuka und sein Griff um die Schultern der Hyuuga lockerte sich, sodass sein Arm nur noch schlaff von ihrer linken Schulter hinab hing. Auch sie entspannte sich, nur wenige Minuten später tauchten auch schon die ihr so gut bekannten hellen Augen ihres Cousins aus der Menge auf. Sie lächelte ihn schüchtern an. Neji erwiderte das Lächeln und nickte Kiba zu. „Danke."

„Kein Thema. Alle gefunden?" fragte der Inuzuka. Neji nickte. „Alle die zu finden waren." Auch der Inuzuka nickte, als der Uchiha mit seiner rosahaarigen Begleiterin aus der Menge hervorbrach und nur wenige Augenblicke später auch die beiden Blondinen herausstolperten.

Als sich alle an dem kleinen Treffpunkt eingefunden hatten ließ Ino den Blick schweifen. „Ähm… Neji? Ich will ja deine mathematischen Fähigkeiten nicht anzweifeln… aber fehlt hier nicht einer?" Neji zog eine Augenbraue hoch und zählte sie nochmals durch. Doch bevor er auch nur zu Ende gezählt hatte, sprach Sakura: „Stimmt. Wo ist Shikamaru?" allgemeines Kopfdrehen und Schulterzucken. Wo war dieser faule Sack bloß? „Aproppos…. Hat einer von euch Akamaru gesehen?" allgemeines Kopfschütteln. Schon zwei Vermisste. Und Tenten war auch nicht da. Und niemand hatte eine Ahnung wo die drei waren. Das konnte ja noch heiter werden…


	5. Chapter 5

Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht, als Tenten zitternd vor Kälte durch die Gassen, immer weiter auf die Wohnhäuser des Sportzweiges zu. Sie war noch einige Straßen entfernt und hatte auch ihren Verfolger schon vor einer halben Ewigkeit bemerkt. Sie seufzte und blieb stehen. „Shikamaru, willst du nicht endlich rauskommen?" Der Schatten trat hinter einer nahen Hausecke hervor und räusperte sich. „Wie lang?" grummelte der Nara, dem es anscheinend gar nicht passte, entdeckt worden zu sein. „Schon lange. Es war noch hell." Wieder durchfuhr sie ein Zittern. Shikamaru zog eine Augenbraue hoch, seufzte und kam der braunhaarigen Mädchen dann unmotivert näher. Verwirrt sah Tenten den jungen Mann an. Er breiteten die Arme aus und nahm sie mit unter seine Jacke, rubbelte ein wenig an ihr herum und fragte dann: „Besser?" verlegen nickte sie. „Danke."

„War ja nicht auszuhalten. Das hat mich schon genervt, als du damit angefangen hast… also vor ungefähr drei Stunden."

„Oh… ähm… Tut mir leid?" sie grinste. Shikamaru gähnte etwas Unverständliches. „Was bitte?"

„Ich sagte, lass uns nach Hause gehen, ich schlafe gleich im Stehen ein."

„Shikamaru?"

„Hm?"

„Du schläfst ständig im Stehen…"

Es waren eigentlich nur noch sehr wenige Straßen gewesen, keine fünf Minuten wert, doch durch ihre müde Trägheit brauchten Tenten und Shikamaru doch fast eine halbe Stunde, bis sie schließlich, immernoch in die Jacke gekuschelt, vor der Tür des Mädchenhauses standen.

„Shikamaru?"

„Waasss?" gähnte der Angesprochene.

„Warum bist du mir eigentlich hinterher gekommen? Ich meine, hattest du nicht das Bedürfnis Ino oder so von irgendwelchen ‚perversen Typen' wegzuholen?" der junge Nara sah sie verständnislos an. War sie bekloppt?

„Öhm… nein… habe ich nicht… Sasuke ist sie ja suchen gegangen… was hätte ich da mitgehen sollen… außerdem braucht die Kleine so was gar nicht."

„Warum das denn?" jetzt war es Tenten Shikamaru mit ihren im Laternenlicht schwarz leuchtenden Augen groß ansah. „Ganz einfach." Kam die Antwort, als wäre das alles wirklich total offensichtlich. „Erstens will Ino eh keiner haben- Und- Autsch!" - Er hatte einen Klaps auf den Arm bekommen- „Und außerdem hat sie eine viel zu große Klappe für solche Leute. Sie mag ja unvorsichtig und blöd und ziemlich verwöhnt und albern und einfach nur bescheuert sein, doch ganz so blöd ist sie dann auch wieder nicht. Wenn ihr einer blöd kommt, quatscht sie ihn zu Tode." Das Grinsen des Nara war immer breiter geworden. Auch Tentens Gesicht hatte sich aufgehellt. „Und wie lange kennt ihr euch noch gleich?" grinste sie. War es normal so viel über eine Person zu wissen, die man erst seit zwei Tagen kannte? Wie auch immer. Ihr wurde langsam wirklich kalt, sie bewegten sich schließlich nicht mehr und auch Shikamarus Körpertemperatur schien herunter zugehen, denn er begann leicht zu Zittern. „Und warum genau bist du jetzt MIR hinterhergelaufen?" fragte Tenten wieder, das war ihr immernoch nicht klar.

„Weil ich dich ja wohl nicht alleine hätte lassen können, klar? Das macht man nicht. Das hat mir meine Mutter eingebläut. Wohl das Einzige, was von ihrer Erziehung hängen geblieben ist… ‚Lass ein Mädchen abends nie alleine irgendwo hingehen!' Meine Fresse, musste ich mir das oft anhören…" Tenten grinste. „Das Einzige? Glaub ich nicht. Ich finde, deine Mutter hat dich genau richtig erzogen."

Wieder schossen die Augenbrauen des Naras in die Höhe. „So?"

Tenten nickte. „Jop. Zu einem richtigen Gentleman." Und damit gab sie ihm noch einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand dann lieb winkend im Haus.

Als die Braunhaarige die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, ihr Schuhe ausgezogen und sich in die Küche begeben hatte, sah sie von dort aus Hinata, Sakura und Ino, die auf den Sofas und Sesseln im Wohnzimmer eingeschlafen waren.

Tenten grinste. Sie hatten bestimmt noch auf sie gewartet und waren dann bei einer gemütlichen Tasse Tee eingeschlafen.

Da hatte sie ja ein paar Wahnsinnige gefunden. Wirklich top. Doch was würde sie sich wohl morgen anhören müssen? Würden die drei sauer sein?

Und wenn schon. Es war jetzt wirklich nicht die Zeit, um über solche Dinge nachzudenken. Tenten holte sich die Milchtüte aus dem Kühlschrank, nahm ein Glas aus dem Regal und schüttete sich ein. Mit einem sympathischen Milchbärtchen bekleidet, tapste sie ins Wohnzimmer, holte die Decken aus dem Schrank und bettete ihre Freundinnen darin ein. Sakura war die letzte, sie hatte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Couch gelehnt auf der Hinata lag und musste erst von der Milchbärtchendame vernünftig hingelegt werden, sonst würde ihr am nächsten Tag wohl alles weh tun.

Die Decke hatte sich grade über die Schlafende gelegt, als sie ihre Augen aufschlug. „Tenten?" murmelte sie verschlafen und rieb sich die grünen Smaragde. Tenten nickte. „Ich bin wieder da, schlaf weiter, ich erzähl euch alles morgen beim Frühstück." Die Rosahaarige nickte. Als Tenten im Inbegriff war, den sich auch eine Decke zu holen und sich auf die noch freie Couch zu legen, richtete die Haruno nochmals das Wort an sie.

„Tenten?"

„Hm?"

„Hast du die Milch wieder in den Kühlschrank gestellt?" Verwunderung machte sich auf dem Gesicht des Mädchens breit.

„Woher-?"

„Bärtchen."

Als Tenten fertig umgezogen, mit offenen Haaren und geputzten Zähnen wieder hereinkam war Sakura wieder selig am schlafen, auf ihrem Gesicht immernoch ein kleines Lächeln.

Tenten grinste. So schrecklich dieser Tag auch zeitweise verlaufen war, sie war froh hier zu sein und bereute nichts.

Shikamaru stand leicht verwirrt vor dem Haus. Er ein Gentleman? *Oh verdammt, dann hat Mama ja genau das gekriegt, was sie wollte… Na toll.* Er seufzte und berührte noch einmal kurz die Stelle an der Tenten ihn geküsst hatte. Daran musste er sich wohl auch erst noch gewöhnen: Ständig von irgendwelchen Mädchen auf die Wange geküsst zu werden.

Ein langgezogenes Gähnen entrang Shikamarus Kehle und er wandte sich letztendlich, zum Ende dieses – verdammt noch mal langen – Tages seinem Wohnhaus zu. Der Nara freute sich jetzt nur noch auf eines: sein Bett.

Eigentlich hatte er nur eins erwartet: nichts. Er hatte nicht erwartet: alles was dort war.

Es brannte noch Licht im Flur, Stimmen waren vom Ende des Flurs zu hören. Er seufzte. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Seine wahnsinnigen Mitbewohner waren immernoch nicht im Bett?

Nein, waren sie definitiv nicht. Sasuke, Naruto und Kiba saßen im Wohnzimmer auf Couches und Sessel verteilt, jeweils ein Bier vor sich. „Ich dachte, Erstklässlern ist es nicht erlaubt, Alkohol zu konsumieren." Machte er seine Freunde auf sich aufmerksam. Sie hatten wohl schon einiges intus, der Lautstärke und ihrem 1A-Wahrnemungsvermögen nach zu urteilen.

„Ah, Shikaaa!" begrüßte ihn ein lallender Sasuke. „S-s-s-schön, dass du a-auch noch mal kommst." Shikamaru zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Woher?" „Nejiiii!" sang ihm Naruto entgegen. „Wieso das denn? Ging's ihm zu gut, oder was? Lässt euch hier einfach mit Unmengen von Alkohol alleine, was? Oh Mann, nichts als Ärger mit euch…" „N-Ne! Ne!" wedelte Kiba mit seiner Flasche, wobei er einen Teil des Inhaltes auf Boden und Kameraden verteilte. „Der i-is, auch h-hier!"

Der Nara sah sich verwirrt um. War er blind? „Wo das denn?" „Da untäään!" gackerte der Uchiha ihm entgegen und schwang seinen Kopf unter den Couchtisch. Nun, da er sich auch bückte, sah Shikamaru einen total besoffenen, irgendetwas mit den Fingern auf die Unterseite des Tisches zeichnenden Neji. „Oh Gott, der auch noch? Was habt ihr denn hier veranstaltet?"

„Nikch!!" hickste der Uzumaki.

„Was?"

„Ni-hicks!" hickste er wieder.

„Bitte?"

„Nix." Diesmal kam der Hickser zwei Sekunden später und Shikamaru verstand endlich, was Naruto hatte sagen wollen.

„Nix… aha… und was war der Grund eures Besäufnisses?"

„Nix." Gackerte der Uchiha wieder rein.

„Aha… Oh Mann…" Schnell ging das Superhirn von Shikamaru Strategien durch, wie er seine Freunde am besten ins Bett verfrachtete.

„Naruto… Kommst du mal bitte eben mit? Ich hab noch was Wodka oben, lass den mal holen gehen." Naruto nickte, gackerte und erhob sich schwankend. Shikamaru seufzte. Das war doch nicht zu fassen. Er hakte sich bei Naruto ein und führte ihn vorsichtig die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer. „Aber das ist doch ma-hiiin Zi-himmer." Hickste er wieder. Shikamaru drehte den Rücken des Uzumaki zu sich und knockte ihn kurz und schmerzlos aus. „Schlaf schön." Den Blondschopf jetzt noch ins Bett zu stecken, war nun wirklich keine große Sache mehr. Als er wieder runter kam lieferten sich Sasuke und Kiba grade einen Schwertkampf mit leeren Flaschen.

„En Garde!" rief Kiba und erwischte den Uchiha mit seiner Flasche an der Schulter. Sasuke stemmte daraufhin die Hände in die Hüfte und sah den Hundejungen empört an. „Wie kannst du äs wagän? Du dreckige Schift!" daraufhin gab er ihm eine gepfefferte Ohrfeige. Kiba sah ihn perplex an, während Neji, der sich mittlerweile erhoben und sich auf die Couch gesetzt hatte, anfing wild zu kreischen, zu quicken und wie wahnsinnig seine Handflächen gegeneinander zu hauen. (A: Ihr kennt doch hoffentlich alle diese eine Celebrationswerbung? xDD) Shikamaru sah sich die Szene verzweifelt an. Wieso hatte gerade Er sich die bescheuertsten Leute am ganzen Internat ausgesucht? Naja, jetzt war ja eh nichts mehr dran zu ändern, also schnappte er sich schnell Kiba und bugsierte ihn nach oben. Sein Glück war es, dass dieser immernoch total perplex – und natürlich sternhagelvoll- war. Es war kein Problem ihn in sein Zimmer zu bringen und dann dort auszuknocken.

Schon als der Nara auf dem obersten Treppenabsatz stand haute er sich die Handfläche vor die Stirn. Er ahnte Schreckliches. Von unten kam Musik. Diese seltsame „je t'aime" –Musik, ich hoffe ihr versteht, was ich meine.

Langsam, total unwillig es zu tun, schlich er die Treppenstufen hinunter und öffnete die Tür. Da standen Neji und Sasuke und schauten sich die CD-Hülle an. „Bravo-Hits Vol. 1 oder was?" grinste der Nara nun erleichtert. Plötzlich sprang Neji auf, klickte ein wenig an der Anlage herum und zog dann Sasuke gefährlich schwankend auf die Beine. Plötzlich ertönte eine schrecklich vertraute Stimme aus den Boxen. Und nur wenige Sekunden später begannen die beiden total besoffenen Männer zu tanzen. Shikamaru lag keine zehn Sekunden später am Boden vor lachen. Neji Hyuuga und Sasuke Uchiha tanzten den Macarena!!! Das sollte ihm auch nochmal einer erzählen. Nachdem sich der Nara vom ersten Lachflash erholt hatte, sprintete er in sein Zimmer, holte seine Kamera und schoss Bilder und machte Videos, wie es ihm so passte. Danach führte er Sasuke in sein Zimmer und verlagerte Neji ins Gästezimmer. Schnell stellte er noch ein Glas Wasser und eine Packung Aspirin auf jedes Nachttischchen und machte sich dann schließlich auch hundemüde auf den Weg ins Bett. *Moment mal… Apropos hundemüde… wo ist eigentlich Kibas Töle?* Fragend sah er sich um, versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob er sie irgendwo rumliegen gesehen hatte, doch vergeblich. *Naja, Kiba wird schon wissen, wo er Akamaru gelassen hat.* dachte er letztlich und ließ sich glücklich in sein Bett fallen.


	6. Chapter 6

„MOAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Es war ein ganz normales Gähnen gewesen, doch in den Ohren von vier ganz bestimmten Herren klang es wie ein Tarzanschrei. Und nicht nur das. Der hallte auch noch im Inneren ihrer Köpfe wider! Was sollte das denn nun? Als wären die Kopfschmerzen nicht schon genug… Als nun auch noch vier Nachtlichtlampen angingen, wurde den jungen Herren klar, dass dies keine normalen Kopfschmerzen waren. Das hier war ein ausgewachsener Kater!

Naruto Uzumaki hielt sich die Stirn mit der Rechten und tastete mit der Linken wieder nach seinem Lichtschalter. Dabei stie0 er gegen etwas Kühles. Sofort zuckte der Blondschopf zurück und riss den Kopf herum. Ein Fehler wie sich herausstellte. Das verursachte nämlich ein lautes Knacken in seinem Nacken (A: Oh Gott, ein Reim o.Ô) und nur noch mehr Kopfschmerzen, wobei sich nun auch ein wenig Schwindel beimischte. Im Großen und Ganzen ging es dem Uzumaki also einfach nur richtig scheiße. Das kalte Etwas war übrigens ein Wasserglas gewesen, daneben stand eine Packung Aspirin. *Na da war ja wieder einer fleißig.* Ein Schmerz durchzuckte ihn wieder. Denken. Keine gute Idee. Naruto packte sich also eine Tablette aus, warf sie ein und spülte sie mit dem Wasser – was für seinen Geschmack viel zu kalt war – hinunter.

Das konnte ja ein toller Tag werden. Vor allem, weil am nächsten Tag die Schule anfangen würde, sie also richtig ins Schulleben einsteigen würden. Er stellte das leere Glas ab und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund und das leicht feucht gewordene Kinn. Nicht mal trinken konnte er noch vernünftig. Es interessierte den Uzumaki eigentlich, woher er noch gleich den Kater hatte, doch wie wir alle vorhin schon festgestellt haben, denken = keine gute Idee. Nach einigem hin und her des Unwillens und des Dranges stand der junge Mann nun schlussendlich doch auf, ging ins Bad und dann hinunter in die Küche.

Auch Sasuke und Kiba ging es nicht anders. Naruto saß schon in der Küche, als sie hinunter kamen und lachte Neji aus, der wohl reichlich verwirrt gewesen war, nicht in seinem eigenen Haus, sondern dem seiner Kumpel aufzuwachen. Naruto japste immer irgendetwas von wegen „Gesicht" und „totlachen" woraus aber nun doch keiner der Anwesenden schlau wurde, bis auf Neji versteht sich, der jedoch nicht im Traum daran dachte, es den anderen beiden zu erzählen. Warum sollte er auch? Es würde sowieso nur schlecht für ihn enden.

Der einzige der noch im Haushalt fehlte, war Shikamaru. Wie immer. „Müssen wir denn jetzt immer erst Ino vorbeikommen lassen, dass Herr Von-und-Zu aufsteht?" grummelte Kiba. Die anderen beiden zuckten nur mit den Schultern.

Nachdem Naruto mit seinem Glück drei Runden Schere-Stein-Papier verloren hatte, schlurfte er die Treppe hoch und dachte nicht einmal daran zu klopfen, bevor er eintrat.

Der Nara saß an seinem Laptop und hatte ein diabolisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Als Naruto eintrat sah er auf. Schnell klappte er den Laptop zu. Er schaute sich gerade nochmal Nejis und Sasukes Macarena vom vorigen Abend an. Naruto durfte das auf keinen Fall sehen, schließlich würde Shikamaru dieses Video irgendwann bestimmt noch gut gebrauchen können, und Naruto würde sich sicherlich vorzeitig verplappern. Auch den Mädchen gegenüber und das war nun mal wirklich nicht so besonders nett.

„Shikamaru? Du bist schon wach? Bist du krank?" empörte sich der Uzumaki mit schockiertem Gesicht.

„Was willst du Blondie?" gab der Nara cool zurück.

„Wir wollen frühstücken… und eigentlich auch ganz gerne wissen, warum wir vier so einen dicken Kopp haben und du nicht?" argwöhnisch sah Naruto seinen Freund an und musterte ihn. War er wirklich normal? Wohl eher nicht, denn der Nara fuhr seinen Laptop runter, sprang regelrecht auf und folgte dem Uzumaki gut gelaunt und total motiviert in die Küche, wo die anderen drei schon warteten.

„Shikamaru! Endlich!" begrüßte ihn Kiba.

„Wir warten schon die ganze Zeit auf dich!" sagte Neji.

„Wir wollen wissen, was wir gestern Abend als letztes getrunken haben, damit wir heute Morgen jetzt wieder damit anfangen können!" erklärte der Uchiha. Shikamaru zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Blöd? Wollt ich euch schon wieder 'nen Kater ansaufen?"

„Nee, aber kennst du den Spruch nicht? „Mit was man aufgehört hat, soll man auch wieder anfangen… oder so ähnlich." Prahlte Naruto. „Naja, dann wohl eher „so ähnlich", Dobe." Grinste Sasuke. Naruto ließ einen empörten Schrei hören, hielt sich danach jedoch die schmerzende Stirn und kassierte ein dreifaches „SHHHH!!!!" noch dazu.

Shikamaru grinste. Wenn die drei diese mördermäßigen Kopfschmerzen den ganzen Tag hätten, würde es vielleicht ein ruhiger Tag werden! Unglaublich, dass er das nochmal erleben durfte… aber gut. Er hatte sich seine Freunde nun mal so ausgesucht. Aber warum noch gleich suchte er sich immer so anstrengende Freunde aus? *Ja… gute Frage… wenn ich das wüsste, würde ich mich nicht selber fragen, also lass das! … blöde Autorin…* Danke. Sehr sozial. Naja. Wie auch immer. Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba und ja Neji war auch noch da, setzten sich an den Frühstückstisch und ließen sich vom faulen Nara jeder eine Flasche Bier bringen. (A: Ha! Haste jetzt davon!)

„Danke Shika." Sagte Sasuke.

„Was ist denn gestern noch so passiert, nachdem wir uns so zugedröhnt hatten?" Neji beobachtete ihn kritisch. Wusste er, dass er peinlich war, wen er hacke war? „Ähm… nicht viel… ich hab euch ins Bett gebracht, als ich nach Hause kam…"

„Warum kamst du eigentlich so spääät?" gähnte Kiba. Und Akamaru, der sich mittlerweile auch wieder eingefunden hatte, bellte zustimmend. Das war allerdings keine allzu gute Idee, denn danach wurde er raus in den Garten geschickt. Wegen „Unzurechnungsfähig lautem Bellen in der Gegenwart von momentan Minderbemittelten". Idiotischer Grund, aber gut.

Also erzählte Shikamaru ihnen, was geschehen war, allerdings ließ er bei Nejis Mörderblicken, die der Hyuuga ihm zuschoss, die Sache mit dem Kuss lieber aus…

„Ja… und das war's eigentlich… So. Ihr seid dran. Warum habt ihr euch so zugesoffen?" Und so verbrachten sie die Froschmännern anzuhören.

„Leute, morgen fängt der Unterricht an. Wir müssen heute unsere Bücher im Sekretariat abholen." Meinte Neji schließlich und schnitt so ein neues Thema an. Die anderen nickten. „Lasst uns doch die Mädels abholen, die verpeilen das sonst wieder…" meinte Sasuke und wieder ging einstimmiges Nicken mit seinem Vorschlag einher.

Bei den Mädeeeels!

Hinata wachte früh am nächsten Morgen auf. Nicht, weil sie ein Frühaufsteher oder so was war, nein nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr auf dieser Couch liegen. Ihr tat schlicht weg alles weh. Darauf bedacht, Sakura nicht aufzuwecken, stand sie auf und wunderte sich erstmal über die Decke auf der sie gelegen hatte. Doch als sie Tenten im Sessel in der Ecke erblickte, war ihr auch das kein Rätsel mehr. Lächelnd tappte sie in die Küche, machte den Kaffee an und deckte schon mal den Tisch. Ihre Mädels würden beim Geruch des schwarzgetrübten Wassers bestimmt nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen. Hier ein wenig Orangensaft, da ein wenig Orangensaft, und schon mal die Pancakes in die Pfanne. Es war schließlich Sonntag, und da MUSSTE es einfach Pancakes geben. Und wenn es 5 Tage hintereinander schon Pancakes gegeben hatte, am Sonntag gab es Pancakes! Basta!

Die junge Hyuuga behielt recht. Kaum, dass sie die ersten paar Pancakes fertig in den Backofen zum Warmhalten und den Kaffee in die Tassen goss, regte sich die erste ihrer neuen Freundinnen. Verschlafen tapste Sakura in die Küche. „Morgeeenn!" flötete Hinata ihr fröhlich entgegen. Von Sakura ging nur ein Murren aus. „Hm? Noch Müde?" die Rosahaarige nickte. Nach der ersten Tasse Kaffee war sie dann aber wieder voll die alte. „Sorry, bin halt ein Morgenmuffel. Ohne meinen Kaffee bin ich zu nichts zu gebrauchääään!" gähnte sie. (A: *schluck* ich hab auch grade gegähnt… sollte mir das jetzt zu denken geben?? O.o) Hinata lachte. „Schon okay, wann kam Tenten gestern? Hat das irgendwer mitgekriegt?"

Die Haruno nickte. „Irgendwann nach zwölf….eins… zwei… keine Ahnung… ich bin aufgewacht, hab aber nicht wirklich auf die Uhr geguckt…" die Blauhaarige nickte. Schlurfende Schritte machten sich vom Gang her bemerkbar und ein Blick ins Wohnzimmer kündigte an, dass Ino und Tenten sie wohl bald mit ihrer Anwesenheit beglücken würden.

Gähnend schob die Yamanaka die Tür auf und schlurfte hinein. „Morgen…" gähnte sie. „Morgeeeen…." Gähnte Tenten hinterher. „Morgen!" begrüßten die beiden anderen ihre Freundinnen. „Kaffee? Orangensaft? Milch? Was wollt ihr? Pancakes sind gleich fertig." Quasselte Hinata los. Ino und Tenten setzten sich an den Tisch und exten die erste Tasse Kaffee komplett weg. Danach wurden sie lebhafter. „Sag mal, Ino, machst du das jeden Morgen?" fragte Sakura. Die Yamanaka nickte. „Na dann ist mir jetzt auch klar warum du immer so hyper- … ähh… energiegeladen bist!" Die Yamanaka runzelte die Stirn. Dann gähnte sie wieder. „Oh Mann, Haruno, du kannst froh sein, dass ich so müde bin, sonst würde ich dir dafür wahrscheinlich an die Gurgel gehen…" dann gähnte sie wieder und legte ihren Kopf auf den Tisch.

„Pancakes fertiiig!" rief Hinata und schwang mit einem riesen Tablett, voll mit lecker duftenden Pancakes herum.

Nach dem Frühstück war erstmal allgemeines Duschen, Zähneputzen und mit sämtlichen Cremes einreiben angesagt.

Als alle Mädels fertig frisiert, geduscht und geschminkt waren setzten sie sich wieder an den Küchentisch um zu beratschlagen, was sie an ihrem letzten freien Tag machen wollten, doch just in diesem Moment klingelte es an der Haustür.

Ino tappte zur Tür und machte sie auf. „Oh Gott." Sagte sie emotionslos und machte die Tür wieder zu. „Wer war's denn?" fragte Tenten, als sie sich wieder an den Tisch setzte. „Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru und Kiba." *Dieses Desinteresse--- unglaublich.* dachte Sakura. „Ino? Geht's dir gut? Fühlst du dich… irgendwie komisch?" fragte sie ihre Freundin, während Tenten und Hinata zur Tür sprinteten und die Jungs mit großem Hallo begrüßten und herein baten. „Ja, klar, warum?" „Weil du den Jungs grade die Tür vor der Nase zugehauen hast…" „Oh… Hups." Keine weitere Reaktion. Die Haruno runzelte die Stirn. War das wirklich IHRE Ino? So, wie sie sie seit zwei Tagen kannte? (A: Unglaublich dass sie sich erst seit 2 Tagen kennen und ich schon zig Kapitel geschrieben hab… heieiei…) Nein, sicher nicht. Aber was sollte sie momentan großes machen? Sie würde sich schon im Laufe des Tages wieder fangen. Es war bestimmt alles nur der Müdigkeit zu verdanken.

„Sakura-chan!" strahlte Naruto, als er als erster der Kolonne die Küche betrat. „H-Hallo, Naruto-kun." „Naaa, komm, lass das kun weg. Hier sagen eh alle nur Naruto." Schüchtern nickte die Haruno. „Morgen Inooo!!!" beinahe wäre Ino vom Stuhl geflogen, als Naruto o sie stürmisch ansprang und begann sie durch zu knuddeln. „Morgen Narutooooo!!!" knuddelte Ino, wieder ganz die alte, ihn zurück. Erleichtert lachte Sakura. Gott sei Dank, es war nichts ernstes, wirklich nur die Müdigkeit. „Sakura? Moin." Begrüßte Sasuke sie. „Morgen Sasuke!" strahlte sie, stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und begrüßte den Nachwuchs-Uchiha mit Küsschen links und Küsschen rechts. Es folgten Kiba, Shikamaru und sogar Neji konnte sie eine derartige Begrüßung abringen! Als sie alle so in der Küche saßen und berieten, was sie machen wollten und was sie noch machen mussten, wurden Hinata immer wieder die Spannungen die zwischen Kiba, Tenten und ihrem Cousin immer wieder auftraten. Irgendwann, in einem unbeobachteten Moment, als Ino und Naruto wieder lauthals „diskutierten" schaffte Hinata es, Kiba, der neben ihr saß, darauf anzusprechen.

„Kiba-kun? E-Entschuldige, wenn ich dich störe, aber-" „Ach kein Problem, Hinata. Was gibt's?"

„Ä-ähm…" stotterte die Hyuuga nun leicht aus der Bahn geworfen. „A-Also… ich spüre da so gewisse Schwingungen…" „Schwingungen?" der Inuzuka zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Soso… zwischen wem denn?"

„Ähm… dir… und… Ten-chan… und Neji…" Kiba atmete erleichtert aus. Was hatte er nur schon wieder gedacht?!

„Ach das… ja, was ist damit?" Hinata sah ihn verwirrt an. Wenn er wusste wovon sie sprach, wusste er dann nicht auch, worauf sie hinauswollte? „W-Was ist zwischen euch vorgefallen? Ich meine, Ten-chan und du, ihr seid doch so dicke Freunde, oder nicht? Und was hat mein Cousin damit zu tun?" Der Inuzuka runzelte die Stirn. Er überlegte anscheinend, ob er der Hyuuga erzählen sollte, was vorgefallen war. „Ähm… Kommst du eben mit raus in den Garten? Ich glaub, Akamaru braucht ein wenig Bewegung." Dann klopfte er kurz auf den Tisch und verabschiedete sich mit derselben Ausrede von den anderen.

Im Garten angekommen lehnte sich der Hundebesitzer an einen Baum und seufzte tief. „Ist es so schwierig? D-Du musst es mir nicht erzählen, wenn du nicht willst!" stieß Hinata nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens und einigen weiteren Seufzern von Seiten Kibas später hervor. „Nein. Das ist es nicht. Es ist nur noch recht frisch… Und ich rege mich immernoch darüber auf…" „Du musst wirklich nicht -" versuchte Hinata die Situation angenehmer zu gestalten. „Nein. Ist schon okay. Das wird schon gehen… die Jungs wissen es schließlich auch…" zustimmendes Bellen des Riesenhundes.

Und so erklärte der Inuzuka der Hyuuga die ganzen Umstände des vorherigen Tages und entschuldigte sich gleich mal dafür, sollte er zu grob zu ihr gewesen sein, was Hinata natürlich mit einem lieben Lächeln verneinte.

„So. Jetzt weißt du es auch." Schloss Kiba seinen Bericht und ließ sich an dem Baum niedersinken.

„Also war Neji dabei… hmhm… ich verstehe… schon komisch… sonst macht er sich nie um irgendwen Sorgen…" grübelte die Cousine des Erwähnten. „Ach, keine Ahnung, warum der dabei war… wollte vielleicht auf mich aufpassen… oder mochte den Typen einfach nicht…" murmelte Kiba vor sich hin, bevor er sich wieder erhob und Richtung Terassentür ging. „Gehen wir wieder rein? Oder möchtest du noch etwas hier bleiben?" fragte er, als er sich an der ersten Treppenstufe, die hinaufführte noch einmal umdrehte. „N-Nein, ich bin schon da!" haspelte Hinata und lief ihm hinterher. Akamaru folgte und zu dritt betraten sie wieder die Küche.

Die anderen hatten währenddessen beschlossen, dass sie ihre neuen Bücher zusammen abholen gehen wollten, und so wurden Hinata, Kiba und Akamaru direkt wieder umgedreht sobald sie auch nur einen Fuß in die Küche gesetzt hatten, und in die entgegengesetzte Richtung geschoben.

„Was? Wie? Wohin?" plapperte Hinata verwirrt.

„Bücher abholen. Sekretariat… wenn man das so nennen kann…" schob Tenten ihre Freundin weiter, von Kiba und Neji nahm sie keinerlei Notiz.

Im grünen Sekretariat angekommen, empfing sie Shizune und forderte sie dazu auf sich einfach den Stapel mit ihrem Namen darauf auszusuchen. Leichter gesagt als getan. Es gab ungefähr zweihundert Stapel. Seufzend und aufstöhnend machte sich die Gruppe an die Arbeit. Es dauerte fast eine Stunde bis alle ihr Päckchen gefunden hatten.

„Leute, wir gehen zu uns und schaun da mal, wer mit wem welchen Kurs hat, okay? Jungs, bringt eure Bücher weg und kommt dann mit den Listen! Verstanden?" kündigte Ino an.

„Und was ist, wenn-" wollte Sasuke ansetzen. „Kein aber! Macht das ihr weg kommt!" schoss die Yamanaka ihm einen recht unfreundlichen Blick zu. „Ja, Massa." Seufzte der jüngste Uchiha.

Auch wenn er murrte, sogar Sasuke fand sich zwanzig Minuten später im Haus der Mädels zu einer Tasse Tee bzw. einem Glas Cola, Fanta oder ähnlichem ein.

„So, Leute." Zog Tenten die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich. „Lest mal bitte alle nacheinander eure Fächer vor. Ich schreib's mir dann auf, okay?" einstimmendes Gemurmel hob an.

Sakura begann und Ino beendete die Runde. Im Endeffekt sah die Kursverteilung dann so aus:

Mathe : alle

Englisch : alle

Deutsch : alle

Sport : alle

Musik : alle

Theater : alle

Philosophie : Sakura, Hinata

Biologie / Medizin : Sakura, Ino

Chemie : Shikamaru, Sasuke

Physik : Neji, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke

Kunst : Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten

Französisch : Ino, Sakura, Kiba

Spanisch : Ino, Tenten, Naruto

Erdkunde : Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru

Geschichte : Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Naruto

Psychologie : Ino, Sakura, Sasuke

Recht : Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Kiba

„Woah! Sakura, Ino! Seid ihr euch sicher, dass ihr euch nicht irgendwie ein BISSCHEN übernehmt? Ich mein… zwölf Fächer?" staunte Kiba mit großen Augen.

Doch Sakura winkte ab. „Ach was, das schaffen wir schon. Ist ja nicht viel." Ino nickte zustimmend. „An meiner alten Schule hatten wir jeweils vierzehn bis fünfzehn Fächer."

„Auf was für 'ner Eliteschule ward ihr denn!?" rief Naruto schockiert. An seiner Schule hatten sie grade mal die drei Hauptfächer, zwei Wahlfächer und AGs, von denen er bei keiner Mitglied gewesen war.

„Naruto, nicht jeder ist so faul wie du…" seufzte Sasuke neben ihm. „EY!! Was soll das denn heißen, Theme?! Doch nicht etwa, dass ich faul bin?!" rief der Uzumaki empört.

„Nein, ach was, wie kommst du denn darauf? Du und faul, ach was…" verdrehte der Uchiha die Augen und genau das war es, was den Uzumaki jedes Mal zur Weißglut brachte.

Während die beiden sich also freundschaftlich kloppten und übereinander, auf einander und untereinander durch das Wohnzimmer rollten fragte Hinata: „Ähm… Shikamaru? Du hast ja nur acht Fächer… das ist doch die Mindestanzahl, wenn nich mich nicht irre, oder?" Shikamaru nickte. „Jop. Ich hab keinen Bock mehr zu wählen, als ich muss. Viel zu anstrengend…" Darauf konnte Hinata dann auch nichts mehr sagen, da ihr einfach die Spucke wegblieb. Wie konnte ein einzelner Mensch SO faul sein? Unglaublich. Das dachte wohl auch Ino denn sie machte sich gleich daran ihn zu überreden zu versuchen, ob er nicht noch ein oder zwei Fächer mehr wählen wolle, denn sogar Naruto habe schließlich mehr gewählt als er.

Shikamaru drehte sich irgendwann auf die Seite, machte die Augen zu und versuchte die ihn immernoch überzeugen wollende Ino und die mittlerweile mit eingestiegene Tenten zu ignorieren, was die beiden nur zu Höchstform auflaufen ließ. Naruto und Sasuke kullerten immernoch fauchend, lachend und zeitweise auch knurrend durchs Wohnzimmer und Hinata, Kiba, Neji und Sakura saßen einfach herum und tranken ihre Gläser langsam und höchst amüsiert aus. Sie hatten es echt nur mit Bekloppten zu tun.

Der Abend zog sich nicht mehr allzu lange. Am nächsten Tag würde die Schule beginnen und zumindest die Mädels wollten an ihrem ersten Tag fit und ausgeschlafen sein, um sich an eventuelle heiße Typen heranschmeißen zu können, also schmissen sie dich Jungs um viertel nach neun raus, mit der Entschuldigung, sie bräuchten mindestens anderthalb Stunden, bis auch die letzte von ihnen im Bett läge. Also trollten sich Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba und Neji, die beiden letzteren ohne auch nur ein Wort mit Tenten gewechselt zu haben.

Tenten lag als letzte im Bett. Sie hatte den anderen Vorrang gelassen und hatte mit Hinata noch die letzten Überreste des Abends weggeräumt, um am nächsten Tag nicht in einen Saustall hereinzukommen. Die Spülmaschine würde einfach über Nacht laufen. Praktisch so ein Teil. Sie seufzte. Sie würde morgen als letzte aufstehen, das hatten die Mädchen abgesprochen. Wer als letztes ins Bett ging, stand auch als letztes auf. Sonst würde es ein totales Chaos in Sachen Badezimmer geben.

Nun lag auch die letzte der Mädchen im Bett und starrte noch ein wenig auf ihren Laptop. Sie checkte ihre Mails.

Eine von ihren Eltern, eine von ihrem kleinen Bruder, die beide ungefähr denselben Inhalt hatten und an die sie genau dasselbe zurück schrieb.

„Hey Mom & Dad / Hey Bro!

Die ersten Tage hier waren ziemlich turbulent, deshalb hatte ich leider noch keine Zeit mir meine Mails anzuschauen.

Kiba, Akamaru und mir geht es gut.

Wir haben direkt Anschluss an eine ziemlich durchgeknallte Gruppe gefunden. Wir haben uns alle am Tag der Ankunft kennen gelernt und uns auf Anhieb gut verstanden.

Apropos Kiba… Wir haben uns gestritten!! Unglaublich, oder? Er hat sich gestern echt unmöglich verhalten…

Morgen ist der erste Schultag… Es wird komisch sein, ihn ohne Kiba an meiner Seite zu verbringen… Aber das kommt schon wieder in Ordnung, vertraut mir! ;) Ich glaube, ich gehe morgen direkt zu ihm… wir wohnen ja direkt nebeneinander! Die Wohnhäuser sind übrigens super schön eingerichtet und meine Mitbewohnerinnen sind einfach die Besten!

Wie geht es euch? Wie geht's Oma und Opa? Esst ihr auch richtig? ; )

Ich schreib bald wieder,

bis bald, wünscht mir morgen viel Glück!

Ich hab euch lieb,

eure Tenten"

Nachdem sie die Mail abgeschickt hatte, drückte sie auf „herunterfahren", klappte den mokka-braunen Laptop zu und legte ihn auf ihren Schreibtisch. Sie würde sich morgen noch vor der ersten Stunde bei Kiba entschuldigen. Sie hatte vielleicht etwas überreagiert… und den ersten Schultag wollte sie um nichts in der Welt ohne ihren besten Freund erleben.

Bei diesem Gedanken konnte sie einfach nicht anders, als zu lächeln. Die anderthalb Tage, die sie nicht mit ihm gesprochen hatte, waren ihr unendlich lang vorgekommen und sie hatte schon länger ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie irgendwie überreagiert hatte. Kiba war ihr wirklich wichtiger als alles andere. Ihre Freunde und Familie waren ihre generell wichtiger als alles andere. Sie war nun mal ein Harmoniemensch.

Hoffnungsvoll, sich nur in wenigen Stunden wieder mit Kiba vertragen zu können, schlief sie nur wenige Minuten später mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.

Während Tenten so versöhnliche Gedanken hatte und schon bald schlief wie ein Stein, lag ein anderes Mädchen noch lange wach. Sie war verdammt nervös. Der erste Schultag. Sie hatte noch keinen aus ihrer Klasse getroffen, außer ihren Freunden verstand sich. Würden die anderen auch so nett sein? Oder würden sie sie hänseln, weil sie so helle Augen und Haare hatte? Sie hatte zwar Neji, aber der war ja nun mal auch nicht immer da… Hinata wälzte sich hin und her. Schon im Kindergarten hatte sie etliche Sprüche über sich ergehen lassen müssen, alles nur, weil sie nicht stark genug gewesen war, sich selbst zu wehren. Sie seufzte. Ihre Schüchternheit hing ihr langsam wirklich zum Hals raus. Aber dagegen konnte sie halt nichts machen. Sie hatte sich bei einer Theater-AG angemeldet, aber auch nur, weil Neji dort war, und er sie überredet hatte.

Am ersten Tag hatte sie direkt einen vollen Stundenplan: Mathe, Philosophie, Doppelstunde Recht und Geschichte.

Und um 15.00 Uhr würde die Theater-AG stattfinden und sich am ersten Tag „nur" bis 16.30 Uhr hinziehen. Die junge Hyuuga fragte sich langsam wirklich, warum genau sie nochmal in der Sportklasse gelandet war… ach ja, ihr Vater hatte sie einfach angemeldet. Jetzt erinnerte sie sich. Er steckte viel zu viele Hoffnungen in sie. Wirklich. Mit diesem Druck kam sie zu hause kaum noch klar, und hatte es deshalb angenommen, auf ein Internat zu gehen.

Es war einfach scheiße, jeden Tag zu trainieren, wie eine Blöde und dann den Vater zu enttäuschen, weil man nicht mal seinen eigenen Cousin besiegen konnte. Die Entschuldigung, dass Neji ein Genie war, half ihr nicht wirklich weiter, sie zog Hinata nur noch mehr runter.

Schnell schaltete sie ihren Ipod ein und vergrub sich unter Kissen und Decken, um nicht mehr weiter über ihre Unfähigkeit nachdenken zu müssen.

Nach ungefähr zwei Stunden, die ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen waren sank die Hyuugaerbin endlich in einen traumlosen, unruhigen Schlaf.


	7. Chapter 7

Der Morgen war ziemlich hektisch gewesen. Alle Mädels sprangen schnell unter die Dusche und schwangen sich dann jeweils an den Schminktisch in ihren Zimmern. Schnell wurde das letzte Make Up aufgelegt, bevor es nach unten zum frühstücken ging. Schnell wurden die Cornflakes in die hungrigen Bäuche geschoben und die Orangensäfte hinterher gekippt.

„Sakura? Bist du fertig?" rief Tenten zwanzig nach acht in die zweite Etage hoch. Sie hörte ein Murren. „Ino?" rief sie weiter. „JA! IST OKAY!!! BIN GLEICH DA!" brüllte die Blondine genervt hinunter. „Wir müssen los!" rief Hinata. „Es ist schon 20 nach! In 10 Minuten müssen wir da sein!"

„IST GUT!" brüllten die beiden Mädchen als sie am oberen Treppenabsatz erschienen synchron, stürmten die Treppen hinunter und sprangen in ihre Schuhe.

Zu viert machten sie sich auf den Weg zu den Jungs, um sie abzuholen. Die waren total ruhig und gechillt, sie mussten schließlich nicht 10 Mal pro Minute Make Up und Haare checken.

Schnell wurden sie eingesammelt, bzw. gehetzt sich endlich die Schuhe anzuziehen und getadelt, weil irgendetwas an ihnen nicht nach dem Geschmack der Mädchen aussah. Erst als Ino sich darüber beschwerte, Kibas Oberteil würde nich zu seinen Tatoos passen, schoben die Jungs sie genervt aus dem Haus und bugsierten sie irgendwie zu ihrem neu zugewiesenen Klassenraum.

Auf dem Weg dahin zog Tenten Kiba und Neji ein wenig zur Seite. Verwundert sahen die beiden jungen Männer die Braunhaarige an. „Tenten?" fragte Neji mit kühlen Augen.

„Ähm… Neji… Kiba… tut mir leid, dass ich vorgestern so ausgetickt bin… öhm… das war eigentlich nicht meine Absicht… und… danke, dass ihr euch um mich Sorgen gemacht habt…" fügte sie kleinlaut hinzu. Die beiden Jungen sahen sich einen Moment an. Dann grinste Kiba. „Kein Problem, Süße. Tut mir auch leid. Ich weiß doch, dass du an die Decke gehst, wenn man dir angeblich grundlos etwas verbietet." Er legte einen Arm um sie und drückte seine beste Freundin an seine Seite. Auch Akamaru schien äußerst glücklich über die „Wiedervereinigung" zu sein, denn er sprang glücklich neben den beiden auf und ab.

Dann widmete Tenten Neji ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Er hatte die Szene mit leicht zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen beobachtet und war still geblieben. Er hatte die Freunde nicht stören wollen. Als er schließlich merkte, dass Tenten wartete, ob er etwas sagen würde räusperte er sich. „Ähm… Ja… schon okay." Damit legte er einen Zahn zu und war innerhalb weniger Sekunden bei Hinata angelangt, die mit Sakura quatschend einige Schritte vor ihnen lief. Verwirrt sah Tenten ihm hinterher, doch Kiba lachte. „Er ist wohl kein Mensch großer Gefühle." Tenten schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Definitiv nicht."

Im Klassenzimmer saßen bereits drei Junge Männer. Zu ihrer „großen Freude" sahen Neji und Kiba unter ihnen auch Chouji. Sofort legten beide die Arme um Tenten und Hinata und schossen ihm eisige Näh-dich-ihr-und-du-bist-tot-Blicke zu.

Sakura hatte ganz andere Probleme. Ein grünes Etwas kam höchst erfreut auf sie zugesprungen und zog sie in eine feste Umarmung. „Sakura-san! Endlich bist du da! Ich hab schon gedacht du kommst nicht mehr! Ich hab dich ja so vermisst! Wie konntest du nur einfach weggehen ohne mir deine Handynummer dazulassen! Ich habe auch bei euch geklingelt, aber mir hat irgendwie nie jemand aufgemacht!" entrüstet schob er sie von sich und sah die Haruno entgeistert an. Wie konnte man IHM denn nicht aufmachen? Oder war Sakura einfach nicht zu Hause gewesen?

Sakura warf einen hilflosen Blick zu ihren Freunden hinüber, als Lee sie wieder umarmte und sich mit ihr immer schneller im Kreis zu drehen begann. Naruto machte grade einen Schritt nach vorne, um Sakura zur Hilfe zu eilen, als Sasuke die Haruno bereits sanft aus Lees Arme befreit und mit seinen eigenen umschlossen hatte. „Tut mir leid… ähm… Lee war das, richtig? Wir waren alle zusammen bei uns im Haus, deswegen konnte dich leider keines der Mädchen hören und dir aufmachen." Erklärte der Uchiha höflich. „Aber ich habe doch ganz laute Musik aus einem der Zimmer gehört!" sagte der Froschmann empört, seine Arme hatte er immernoch nach Sakura ausgestreckt. Als Lee noch einen Schritt auf sie zu machte, um sie irgendwie wieder in die Finger zu kriegen drückte sich die Rosahaarige näher an den Uchiha und grub ihre Finger in sein Shirt. Sollte wohl „Mach, das er weg geht!" bedeuten. „Lee, würdest du bitte deine Finger von Sakura lassen? Sie hat ein wenig Berührungsängste mit neuen Leuten." Rettete er sie. „Aber… ihr kennt euch doch noch gar nicht so lange, oder?" fragte Rock Lee mit großen Kulleraugen. „Ähm…" stotterte Sasuke. Er konnte ja jetzt schlecht irgendetwas von Cousin – Cousine erzählen. So ähnlich sahen sie sich wirklich nicht. „W-Wir waren zusammen in der Grundschule!" fiepte Sakura. Sie hatte gespürt wie Sasuke sich auf der Suche nach einer guten Ausrede verkrampft hatte.

„Ach so… Alles klar, Sakura-san! Ich werde mich in Zukunft ein wenig von dir fern halten! Auch wenn es mich ziemliche Überwindung kosten wird nicht dein wundervolles Haar zu riechen und deine wundervolle, weiche Haut spüren zu können!" damit entfernte er sich. Sakura und Sasuke atmete beide einmal tief durch und entspannten sich. Das war ja grade nochmal gut gegangen.

„Oh Mann! Die erste Stunde hat noch nicht mal angefangen und ihr zwei flirtet schon wie verrückt." Grinsend stellte sich Ino neben die beiden und sah ebenfalls Lee hinterher. „Der ist aber auch 'ne Nummer…" Murmelte sie grinsend.

Sakura und Sasuke stoben auseinander, beide mit leichtem Rotschimmer auf den Wangen, was Sasuke jedoch gekonnt überspielte: „Lasst uns uns hinsetzen." Schnell setzten sie sich irgendwie hin und warteten auf irgendeinen Lehrer der auftauchte.

Allerdings kam besagter Lehrer erst nach einer halben Stunde und somit war die Frage auch schon geklärt, wer es denn wohl war. Kakashi. Natürlich. „Kakashi-sensei, kommen sie eigentlich immer zu spät?" fragte Tenten seufzend. Neji neben ihr nickte. „Und er hat jedes Mal eine andere Ausrede parat." Grinste der Hyuuga.

„Nanana, Neji. Sei mal nicht so frech!" tadelte ihn der grauhaarige Lehrer. „Also. Ich bin euer Deutschlehrer, Hatake Kakashi, für die die mich noch nicht kennen." Er schaute in Richtung Chouji. „So. Ich hoffe ihr habt euch am Wochenende schon mal ein wenig eingelebt und euch untereinander vertraut gemacht… soweit das noch nicht der Fall war." Er sah sich im Raum um, doch gerade, als er wieder ansetzen wollte, schwang die Tür auf und ein Mann in einem froschgrünen Anzug stürmte hinein. „Ich kenne euch jedoch noch nicht! Ich bin Maito Gai! Und euer Sport- und Klassenlehrer! Ich kenne euch jugendlichen, feurigen Mädchen und Jungen noch nicht, deshalb würde ich vorschlagen, dass sich jeder kurz mit seinem Namen vorstellt und warum er gerade in den Sportzweig wollte! Das wird uns helfen, uns besser zu verstehen! Da bin ich mir sicher!" so tänzelte Gai durch den Raum. Kakashi schüttelte hoffnungslos den Kopf. Das konnte ja noch was werden. Sakura war unterdessen immer weiter zu Naruto nach links gerutscht. Zu ihrer rechten saß nämlich Lee und der hatte, seit er ihren Klassenlehrer erblickt hatte irgendwie… Feuer gefangen. In seinen Augen tobte ein unheimliches glitzerndes Feuer, voller Tatendrang und er hibbelte die ganze Zeit so seltsam rum… Als die junge Haruno schließlich fast auf dem Schoß des Uzumaki saß, erbarmte er sich und tauschte Plätze mit ihr. Nun saß sie neben Sasuke, der sich das Schauspiel nur mit gerunzelter Stirn ansah. „Warum kriegen wir es nochmal immer mit Bekloppten zu tun?" fragte er Sakura. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir scheinen sie irgendwie anzuziehen…" Die beiden seufzten. Wenn ihre anderen Lehrer auch alle irgendeine komische Marotte hatten konnten sie sich ihren wenigstens halbwegs normalen Unterricht sonst wo hin stecken.

„Also, ich fange dann auch gleich mal an! Ich bin Maito Gai!" *Hat er irgendwie schon gesagt.* dachten die Freunde. „Ich bin euer Sport- und Klassenlehrer!" *Hat er irgendwie auch schon gesagt…* „Und ich freue mich sehr euch Jugendliche, die ihr bestimmt voller jugendlicher Energie seid, unterrichten zu dürfen!" *Okay… das verstört mich jetzt ein wenig…* dachte jeder einzelne von ihnen in sich hinein. „Wer will als nächstes?" fragte er und strahlte die Klasse an. Lee hüpfte auf seinem Platz auf und ab. „Oh, Ich! Ich, Sensei! Ich will!" Mit einem anerkennenden Lächeln und einem seltsamen Glitzern in den Augen nickte er Lee zu. „Ich bin Rock Lee! Ich freue mich ebenfalls mit euch Unterricht zu haben!" Sakura rückte noch ein Stück näher zu Sasuke. Der Typ war definitiv nicht normal. Dann war Naruto an der Reihe. „Öhm… ja… ich bin Uzumaki Naruto… ähm… ja… freut mich auch euch kennen zu lernen…" stammelte er, etwas verstört vor sich hin. Sakura sah ihn besorgt an, als sie plötzlich in die Seite gepiekst wurde und zusammenschrak. „A-Ano… Haruno Sakura! E-Ebenso…" sagte sie schnell. Sasuke erledigte seinen Job dabei etwas besser. „Uchiha Sasuke. Hi." Sagte er mit coolem Gesichtsausdruck und lehnte sich dann auf der Bank zurück. „Hyuuga Neji… zweites Jahr." Sagte Neji neben Sasuke gelangweilt. Hinter ihnen ging es dann weiter mit Ino („Yamanaka Ino. Freut mich!"), Hinata („H-Hyuuga Hinata… Nejis Cousine…"), Tenten („Tenten. Mehr braucht ihr nicht wissen.") Kiba („Inuzuka Kiba, und mein Hund Akamaru!" *bellbell*) und Shikamaru („Nara Shikamaru." Gai: „Und? Willst du nicht etwas mehr sagen?" Shikamaru: „Nö.").

Vor Sakura und Sasuke saßen die beiden, ihnen unbekannten Typen. „Aburame Shino. Hi." Sagte der Junge mit der dunkeln Sonnenbrille und dem hochgeschlagenen Kragen.

„Akimichi Chouji. Wann gibt's was zu essen?" stellte sich der dickere Junge vor. Kiba und Neji verkrampften sich, ließen sich jedoch sonst nichts anmerken.

„Gut! Da wir nun alle Freunde sind, würde ich sagen, wir laufen uns erstmal freundschaftliche 10 Runden um den Sportplatz ein! Los! Kommt mit!" rief ihr Klassenlehrer. Alle sahen sich verwirrt an. Meinte der das ernst? Sasuke, Sakura und Naruto beugten sich zu Neji. „Müssen wir da ernsthaft mitgehen?" „Das meint der doch nicht ernst!" beschwerten sich Naruto und Sakura, doch Neji schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Typ wird von keinem ernst genommen. Vor allem haben wir jetzt eigentlich Kakashi-sensei. Wir schauen einfach mal, wer mitgeht." Damit sanken die drei beruhigt wieder auf ihre Plätze zurück und beäugten amüsiert, wie Lee natürlich voller Tatendrang gerade zur Tür hinaus sprang. Ino und Tenten waren ebenfalls aufgestanden, was die beiden Typen in der ersten Reihe dazu veranlasste ebenfalls das Klassenzimmer zu verlassen. Die beiden Mädchen jedoch blieben bei Neji stehen. „Das meint er nicht ernst, oder?" Die vier aus der zweiten Reihe schüttelten einstimmig die Köpfe. Die beiden Mädchen nickten und setzten sich wieder. Als der Flur draußen ruhig war sprach Kakashi wieder.

„Neji!" fluchte er. „Ich hätte es ja okay gefunden, wenn du deiner Cousine bescheid gesagt hättest, aber musstest du gleich den Großteil der Klasse hierlassen? Das wird Gai nicht gefallen…" grummelte er. „Musst du mir vor allem den Spaß verderben?! Ich hätte mein Buch lesen können, wenn s nur ihr beide gewesen wärt! Mann… Dann muss ich ja ernsthaft Unterricht mit euch machen…"

„Ach was, Sie können uns hier auch einfach rumsitzen lassen! Lesen Sie ruhig Ihr Buch! Wir hören währenddessen einfach Mando Diao oder so…" schlug Ino hoffnungsvoll vor. Auf Unterricht hatte sie generell keine Lust. Doch Kakashi schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn Tsunade-sama das mitkriegt, dann bin ich so gut wie tot… mit eurer Anzahl lohnt es sich ja wenigstens Unterricht zu machen…" grummelte er weiter. Hinata schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Dieser abstruse Mensch sollte Lehrer sein? Er war dafür doch viel zu abgelenkt! Vor allem schien er nun ernsthaft böse auf ihren Cousin zu sein. Er nahm ihn ständig dran, ließ ihn ständig die schwersten Fragen beantworten, doch Neji schien das gewohnt zu sein und beantwortete jede Frage sehr souverän. Die Stunde ging schnell herum, Kakashi-sensei entließ sie zehn Minuten früher, weil er vor seiner nächsten Stunde unbedingt noch etwas in seinem seltsamen Buch lesen wollte und scheuchte sie schnell hinaus.

„Was haben wir jetzt?" fragte Tenten seufzend. Wenn hier alle Lehrer so seltsam waren, fragte sie sich ernsthaft, ob sie an dieser Schule überhaupt etwas lernen würden. „Ähm… Wir haben…" Sakura kramte in ihrer Tasche, die vollgepackt mit schweren Büchern war. „Mathe." Antwortete Neji, ohne auch nur auf seinen Stundenplan geschaut zu haben. „In Raum A006. Das ist da lang, Ino." Dirigierte er die Yamanaka, die schon voller Tatendrang in die falsche Richtung losgestapft war. „Wer ist der Lehrer?" fragte die Blondine, um von dieser leicht peinlichen Tatsache abzulenken. „Sarutobi Asuma. Ein intelligenter junger Lehrer und er kann verdammt gut erklären… allerdings ist er verdammt faul…" fügte der Hyuuga nach einer kurzen Pause an. „Sympathisch." Meinte Shikamaru und stapfte schnell Ino hinterher, als die anderen begannen ihn komisch von der Seite anzusehen.

Asuma war genau so, wie Neji ihn beschrieben hatte. Eigentlich ein super Lehrer, aber ein wenig faul und desinteressiert. Er erinnerte Naruto in einer seltsamen, ironischen Weise irgendwie an Shikamaru. Und Shikamaru… naja… der schien Asuma ja auch irgendwie zu mögen. Der ließ ihn nämlich schlafen. Nachdem der Nara am Anfang der Stunde einige, zumindest für Naruto ziemlich schwierige Fragen problemlos beantworten konnte, durfte er es sich den Rest der Stunde auf dem Tisch neben ihm bequem machen und so vor sich hin dösen. Das fand der Uzumaki jedoch gar nicht witzig, denn er hätte ein wenig Hilfe wirklich ganz gut gebrauchen können. Doch der Nara schlief einfach eiskalt weiter.

In der vierten Stunde (ja in der vierten, nein ich bin nicht zu blöd zum zählen) hatte der Sportzweig nach einer Doppelstunde Mathematik auch endlich wieder geschlossen Unterricht (A: heißt, die Unwissenden die Gai hinterher gerannt sind, sind jetzt auch wieder da ^^), nämlich Englisch, bei Yuuki Kurenai, einer überaus hübschen aber auch strengen Lehrerin, wie Neji ihnen von vorne rein mitteilte. Und tatsächlich, als Kurenai den Raum betrat mussten die Jungs – außer Neji versteht sich – wirklich schwer schlucken. Warum war so eine hübsche Frau Lehrerin und nicht Model oder Schauspielerin?

Diese Frage wurde ihnen teilweise von Kurenai selbst beantwortet.

„Oh Gott, bitte starrt mich nicht so an. Das ist ja schrecklich! Hab ich was im Gesicht oder was?!" empörte sich die junge Frau als sie ihre Sachen auf dem Pult abgelegt und geordnet hatte. „S-Sie… sind so…" stotterte Hinata verlegen, und es wunderte wirklich so ziemlich jeden, der Hinata kannte, dass gerade SIE antwortete. „Was bin ich? Durch den Wind? Energisch? Eine Zicke? Spuck's aus, Kleines!" forderte sie. „Ähm… nein, so … hübsch." Vollendete Hinata schließlich ihren Satz. Die junge Frau vor der Tafel errötete. „Oh… ähm… findest du?" geschlossenes Nicken. „Ähm… Danke…" verlegen ließ sie ihren Blick durch die Klasse schweifen. Dann räusperte sie sich jedoch und begann wieder mit demselben Elan zu sprechen wie noch wenige Augenblicke zuvor. „Also, ich bin Yuuki Kurenai und 25 Jahre alt. Ich unterrichte Englisch und Theater… und … ähm… ja, der Rest geht euch eigentlich nichts an." Scherzte sie lachend.

Nachdem sich auch ihr alle vorgestellt hatten begann der Unterricht.

Nach diesen vier Stunden voller Hauptfächer, hatte der Sportzweig Mittagspause. Sie gingen zusammen in die Mensa, schnappten sich jeder ein Tablett und stellte sich in die Reihe zur Essensausgabe. Die Mädels luden sich ihre Teller und Schüsseln voll mit Feld- und Obstsalat, Orangensaft und einem Körnerbrötchen.

Sie standen wenige Minuten einfach nur herum, mit ihren Tabletts in der Hand und schauten sich suchend nach einem Platz um. Plötzlich gellte ein Schrei durch die volle Cafeteria: „Hey!! Ist das nicht der Sportzweig?!"

Alle Augen lagen auf ihnen, sie gefroren in ihren Bewegungen. Shikamaru, der sich gerade von der Theke her umdrehte, Naruto und Chouji, die sich immer noch mehr Essen auftun ließen, Shino, Kiba und Akamaru hielten beim Strecken inne und auch Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke und Tenten blieben wie angewurzelt stehen, als sie die vielen Augenpaare auf sich spürten. Nur Neji, der die Aufmerksamkeit wohl schon gewohnt war und Lee, der sie überhaupt gar nicht erst zu merken schien, gingen weiter zu einem freien Tisch, so ziemlich in der Mitte des Raumes.

„Müssen wir da sitzen? Da sitzen wir doch wie auf dem P-Präsentierteller." Fragte Hinata ihren Cousin, als dieser sie weiter schob und ihr und den anderen zu verstehen gab, dass sie nicht darauf achten sollten. „Das ist normal. Der Sportzweig sitzt immer in der Mitte." Sakura seufzte. „Das ist ja wie in einem von diesen schlechten amerikanischen Filmen…" murmelte sie in ihren – nicht vorhandenen – Bart. „Die beliebtesten Schüler sitzen immer in der Mitte, wo sie auch nur jeder sehen kann." Nickte Shikamaru hinter ihr. „Jep. Das sind dann meistens die Cheerleader und die Football- oder Basketball-Heinis." Seufzte Tenten. „Also, dass das mal klar ist, ich bin KEIN Cheerleader!" stellte sie gleich fest als Kiba neben ihr begann zu grinsen. Sie setzten sich also alle zusammen, auch wenn Chouji nicht wirklich erwünscht war (A: von wem wohl xD). Shino schien sich jedoch sehr gut mit Kiba zu verstehen, und das reichte den anderen schon aus.

„Was haben wir eigentlich nach der Pause?" fragte Naruto zwischen zwei Bissen.

„Musik…" sagte Sasuke skeptisch. „Mal sehen wen wir da kriegen…" er ahnte Schreckliches.

„Konan." Sagte Neji teilnahmslos.

Es erwartete sie eine blauhaarige junge Frau mit kalten Augen und einem Piercing am Kinn.

„Guten Morgen Schüler. Ihr seid also der Sportzweig? Hmhm." Nickte sie nachdenklich. „Wir werden dieses Jahr Terze wiederholen und uns dann später um das Leben der wohl größten Komponisten und Musiker der vergangenen 200 Jahre kümmern. Irgendwelche Fragen?"

Zögernd hob Sakura die Hand. Diese Lehrerin machte ihr irgendwie Angst. „Ja? Dein Name, bitte?"

„Haruno Sakura… ähm… w-werden wir auch s-singen?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Konan sah sie abschätzend an.

„Meine kleine Madame… glaubst du, der Musikunterricht ist ein Pillepalle-Fach? Wir sind nicht hier um uns mit euren Talenten oder Tabubereichen zu beschäftigen, sondern um etwas zu lernen. Lernt man beim singen etwas? Nein. Also kannst du dir die Antwort ja wohl selber denken." Fuhr sie das rosahaarige Mädchen grob an, das nun eingeschüchtert und zusammengekauert an ihrem Platz zwischen dem Uchiha und dem Uzumaki saß. Beide legten ihr eine Hand auf die Oberschenkel, als Konan fortfuhr. „Mach dir nix draus, Sakura-chan." Sagte Naruto beruhigend.

Sasuke nickte. „Sowas hätte echt nicht sein müssen. Ich werde nach der Stunde zu ihr gehen…" Naruto nickte nun ebenfalls. „Bin dabei, Teme!" Doch Sakura winkte hektisch ab. „Nein! Ist schon okay! Ich bin ja selber Schuld, hätte mir doch eigentlich denken können, dass eine so streng aussehende Lehrerin mit uns nichts Vergnügliches macht…" flüsterte sie hektisch auf die beiden ein. Doch die Jungs sahen sich in die Augen, nickten und fixierten dann Konan, die angefangen hatte irgendwelche Terze an die Tafel zu schreiben. „Sakura du kannst das nicht auf dir sitzen lassen." Sagte Sasuke. „Zumindest können wir das nicht." Fügte Naruto hinzu. Sakuras weitere Beschwichtigungsversuche waren umsonst. Der Schwarzhaarige und der Blonde waren total auf die Lehrerin fixiert und beschossen sie die ganze Stunde lang noch mit eisigen Blicken, ihre Hände lagen immernoch warm auf Sakuras Oberschenkeln. *Die beiden sind echt toll. Total nett. Aber das ist wirklich nicht nötig. Ich meine, nicht dass ich mich nicht freuen würde, dass sie so zu mir halten. Aber ich will nicht noch mehr Ärger. Es reicht mir auch so…* dachte die Haruno leicht verzweifelt.

Am Ende der Stunde versuchte sie krampfhaft die beiden Jungs mit aus dem Raum zu ziehen, doch sie hatte natürlich keine Chance und deshalb verzog sie sich lieber schnell mit Tenten und Hinata.

Ungefähr eine Viertelstunde später, zehn Minuten zum Sportunterricht bei Gai, tauchten die beiden Jungs schließlich mit Gesichtern wie drei Tage Regenwetter wieder auf. „W-Was hat sie gesagt?" fragte Sakura vorsichtig. Die beiden Jungs grummelten nur etwas Unverständliches.

&&&&&&Flashback&&&&&

Immernoch sauer und empört bauten sich die beiden Jungen vor Konan auf. „Wie kann ich euch helfen?" fragte sie gespielt höflich. „Was sie da vorhin mit Sakura-chan gemacht haben war nicht fair!" platzte es aus Naruto heraus, doch Sasuke legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Ein Blick in die schwarzen Augen des Uchihas sagten Naruto, dass er es langsamer angehen und eher ihn, Sasuke, mit der Lehrerin reden lassen sollte. Der Uzumaki nickte und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Die blauhaarige Frau zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Was wollten diese zwei Halbstarken von ihr?

„Hören Sie." Setzte Sasuke an. „So, wie Sie Sakura vorhin angefahren haben, war echt nicht okay. Sie haben doch gemerkt, dass sie etwas schüchterner ist. Außerdem hat sie eine ganz normale Frage gestellt. Ich glaube, es war ziemlich übertrieben, dass Sie sie so angekeift haben." Er biss sich auf die Zunge. Das vorletzte Wort hätte er anders umschreiben sollen, seine Gegenüber könnte es falsch interpretieren. Und das tat sie dann auch. Aber so richtig.

„Was glaubt ihr eigentlich wer ihr seid, mir meinen Umgang mit den Schülern neu beibringen zu wollen!? Ich glaub's ja nicht! Ich bin seit ungefähr zehn Jahren Lehrerin, glaubt ihr nicht, ich weiß langsam, wie man mit schüchternen Schülern umgeht?!" fuhr sie die beiden Jungs an. „Das haben wir nicht gesagt, aber ich denke Sie haben in dieser Reaktion ein wenig überreagiert." Versuchte Naruto die Frau zu beruhigen, doch umsonst. „Überreagiert? ÜBERREAGIERT?! Jungs, mal ganz ehrlich. Ich glaube, ihr denkt ihr könnt hier machen was ihr wollt, aber das ist nicht der Fall. Ihr Seid hier gewissen Personen unterstellt, diese nennen sich Lehrer! Und ihr habt nicht an ihren Einschätzungen und Verhaltensweisen rumzumäkeln! Ihr reagiert hier über. Ich weiß ja nicht, auf was für einer Schule ihr vorher ward, aber das hier ist die Realität und wenn ihr mit der nicht klarkommt, dann könnt ihr diese Einrichtung hier gleich verlassen." Sie wandte sich ab, wollte ihre Sachen weiter einpacken, für sie war das Gespräch erledigt. Für Sasuke und Naruto aber noch lange nicht. „Konan-Sensei! Wir verarschen Sie hier nicht!" begann Naruto. „Wir versuchen Ihnen nur unser Anliegen verständlich zu machen und wollten Sie darum bitten, dass sie das nächste Mal vielleicht, aber auch nur vielleicht ein wenig darauf achten könnten, wie sie sich unserer Klasse gegenüber ausdrücken!" argumentierte Sasuke weiter. Konan hatte ihre Sachen nun alle in ihrer Tasche verstaut und drehte sich nun nochmals zu den beiden Jungen um, um an ihnen vorbei zu gehen, gab ihnen jedoch keine Antwort. Für Sasuke als auch für Naruto war es klar, dass diese Frau den Raum nicht verlassen würde, ohne ihnen eine vernünftige Antwort gegeben zu haben. Sie stellten sich ihr wie Wände in den Weg.

„Lasst mich vorbei, oder es wird euch leid tun." Zischte sie den beiden, ungefähr einen Kopf größeren Männern zu.

„Nicht, solange Sie uns eine vernünftige Antwort gegeben haben."

„Außerdem, finde ich, schulden Sie unserer Klassenkameradin eine Entschuldigung." Knurrten die beiden Jungen. Die Lehrerin blitzte sie an. „Ihr werdet beide zwei Wochen lang den Schulhof säubern, dafür, dass ihr euch hier so unmöglich benehmt, habt ihr mich verstanden?! Und ich werde mit eurem Klassenlehrer sprechen." Fauchte sie sie an und sprang dann in einer gekonnten doppelten Schraube über den Uchiha und den Uzumaki hinüber, um dann so schnell wie möglich aus der Tür zu verschwinden und die beiden sich selbst zu überlassen.

&&&&&Flashback ende&&&&&

„Tut mir echt leid…" flüsterte Sakura betreten, als Naruto und Sasuke ihnen nach der Schule von ihrem „Gespräch" mit der Lehrerin erzählten.

„Muss dir nicht leid tun." Sagte Naruto beschwichtigend. „Ist nicht so schlimm, wir schaffen das schon, nicht war Teme?"

„Jep. Ist sowieso alles irgendwie meine Schuld. Hätte ich nicht gesagt, dass sie dich angekeift hätte, wäre sie wohl auch nicht so ausgetickt. Also mach dir keine Vorwürfe." Nickte Sasuke über den Couchtisch hinweg.

„Aber allein wegen mir seid ihr doch überhaupt zu ihr gegangen…" sagte Sakura mit belegter Stimme.

„Du wolltest uns aufhalten." Sagte der Uchiha grinsend.

„Stimmt. Du hast es versucht. Aber wir wollten ja nicht hören." Die beiden Jungs grinsten sich an.

Ino legte einen Arm um ihre Freundin. „Hey, guck mal, Sakura, die beiden Blödmänner grinsen sogar. Die sind dir mit 99,999%iger Sicherheit nicht böse. Also hör auf hier so eine Flappe zu ziehen und strahl wieder!" Die Aufmunterungsversuche der Blonden funktionierten. Schon kurz darauf wurde gelästert was das Zeug hielt. Über Klassenkameraden, Lehrer und die restliche Schülerschaft. Auch Sakura konnte nicht anders als zu lachen, als Tenten erzählte, wie Lee und Gai sich plötzlich mitten im Sportunterricht in die Arme gefallen waren, begonnen hatten zu flennen und ein schlecht gemalter Sonnenuntergang von der Hallendecke heruntergeknallt war. Sie rutschten alle von ihren Plätzen, als sie das Schauspiel mit Kiba nachstellte und die beiden dabei übertrieben schluchzten.

So zog sich der Nachmittag hin, am Abend wurde noch zusammen gegessen -Ino schlug vor, dass sie abwechselnd immer in einem Haus alle zusammen aßen- und sich für den nächsten Morgen verabredet.

Dann fielen sowohl die Mädels als auch die Jungs schon so gegen neun Uhr todmüde in ihre Betten und schliefen nur nach wenigen Minuten bereits ein.


	8. CharaDescription

Mal schnell eine Chara-Zusammenfassung für die Leute, die von den ganzen OCs verwirrt sind xDDD  
Man fühle sich bitte JETZT angesprochen ;)

Name: Sukashira Irame (a.k.a. Suka)  
**Alter**: 16  
**Augenfarbe**: violet  
**Haarfarbe**: rot

Suka ist Sasukes und Itachis „kleine" Cousine, worauf der Uchiha immer wieder Wert legt, und womit er sie jedes Mal auf die Palme bringt.  
Sie ist eine gute Freundin von Temari und Ino und ist in Klasse 1-E.

Mayu Kurosaki  
**Alter: **16  
**Augenfarbe: **hellbraun  
**Haarfarbe: **goldblond

Sie ist ein Nebenchara. Aufgeweckt, immer gut drauf und lässt sich von nichts und niemandem den Mund verbieten. Außer vielleicht von ihren Lehrern. zusammen mit Rin "führt" sie ihre kleine 4er-Clique an.  
Sie hat eine kleine vertikale Narbe unter dem rechten Auge.  
Sie ist in Klasse 1-C. (Und wer aufgepasst hat kann bei den Charas den Namen einer Mangaka herauslesen... hehe xD sie ist meine Lieblingszeichnerin .)

Rin Kyoko (ja, die Rin von Kakashi, ich hatte allerdings ka wie sie mit Nachnamen heißt ;))  
**Alter: **16  
**Augenfarbe: **braun  
**Haarfarbe: **braun

Ja, hier handelt es sich um die Rin, aus Kakashis altem Team^^ allerdings sind die beiden hier Schülerin und Lehrer^^  
sie ist einer der Nebencharaktere, die etwas mehr Sprechtext haben xD  
Sie ist in Klasse 1-B.

Isaka Nagasuka  
**Alter: **16  
**Augenfarbe: **braun  
**Haarfarbe: **dunkelblond

Isaka ist nicht ganz so großmäulig wie sein Bruder Yahiro, sie sind zwar Zwillinge, doch das glaubt ihnen auf Anhieb niemand.  
Wie auch? Sie waren ein Unterschied wie Tag und Nacht.  
Er hat eine kleine Kreuznarbe rechts neben dem Kinn und ist ebenfalls in Klasse 1-E.

Yahiro Nagasuka  
**Alter: **16  
**Augenfarbe: **blau  
**Haarfarbe: **schwarz

Yahiro und sein Zwillingsbruder Isaka sind immer zu einem Witz aufgelegt. Man könnte sie wohl ein wenig mit Fred&Georgre aus Harry Potter vergleichen.  
Yahiro hat leichte Sommersprossen auf den wangen und Armen, was ihn doch nun wirklich symphatisch macht. Er und sein Bruder sind Nebencharas, die ich wirklich sehr sehr gerne mag, sie sind in Klasse 1-E.

Miharu Sakai  
**Alter: **15 fast 16  
**Augenfarbe: **gelblich  
**Haarfarbe: **dunkelblond

Miharu ist ebenfalls eher unauffällig xD  
sie ist viel mit Rin zusammen, da die beiden viele Fächer gemeinsam haben.  
Sie ist in Klasse 1-B und ebenfalls gut mit Ikymi und Mayu befreundet.

Ikymi Soharu  
**Alter: **16  
**Augenfarbe: **braun  
**Haarfarbe: **blond

Ikymi ist eher ein unauffälliger Junge. Ich hatte ihn eigentlich für einen der Nebencharas eingeplant, allerdings ist er so schüchtern und eher zurückhaltend geworden... deswegen ist er wohl ein Neben-Nebenchara xDD wie auch immer, ich mag ihn trotzdem ^^  
Er ist in Klasse 1-B.


	9. Chapter 9

Der n chste Morgen kam, und mit ihm der n chste neue Lehrer. Sie mussten sich in ihre jeweiligen ersten Wahlkurse aufteilen. Ino und Sakura gingen zu einem der Bior ume, Neji, Naruto, Kiba und Sasuke zu den nahegelegenen Physikr umen und Hinata und Tenten hatten die ersten beiden Stunden frei und wollten noch ein wenig spazieren gehen, bis sie wieder mit den anderen zusammen in der dritten Stunde Englisch haben w rden. Ino und Sakura setzten sich nebeneinander, Sakura erkannte Rin, das M dchen, dass sie am Wochenende bei der Erstkl sslerversammlung kennen gelernt hatte. Schnell war Ino ihr vorgestellt und ein Gespr ch begonnen. Es setzte sich noch ein M dchen in die Reihe, eine Freundin von Rin, Miharu. Sie war ein wenig sch chtern, doch Rin, die mindestens genauso viel redete wie Ino beschrieb sie als super nettes M dchen. Als nach 5 Minuten immernoch niemand neues hinzugekommen war, sahen sich die M dchen fragend an. Waren sie im falschen Raum? Doch kurz darauf kam eine junge blonde Frau, h chstens drei ig herein und stellte sich als ihre Lehrerin vor. Ich bin Tsunade, ihr seid meine eigens ausgew hlten Sch lerinnen, wie ihr sicher wisst, bin ich auch noch Schulleiterin, deswegen k nnte es sein, dass der Unterricht fters ausf llt oder ich vertreten werde. Allerdings werdet ihr sowieso eine Weile brauchen, bis ihr die Dinge lernt, die ich euch beibringen werde. Es gibt zwei verschiedene Biokurse. Der eine macht den normalen Biologieunterricht, Gewebe, Genetik und so weiter, aber euch habe ich mir speziell herausgesucht. Ihr habt in euren Unterlagen als Berufswunsch unter anderem rztin angegeben. Ich bin selbst eine rztin der spezielleren Sorte, und da ich euren fr heren Noten zu urteilen wirklich nur euch vieren diese spezielle Art der Heilung zutraue, werde ich euch pers nlich als meine Sch lerinnen unterrichten. Schloss sie ihren nun doch schon fast f nf min tigen Vortrag.  
Langsam hob Miharu die Hand. W-Warum? Ich meine, warum wir? Ich wei noch von anderen die als Berufsziel Arzt hingeschrieben haben, aber die sitzen jetzt nicht hier. Tsunade nickte. Ihr seid diejenigen, die ich am vielversprechendsten fand. Sagte die gro busige Blondine schlichtweg. Ihre Sch lerinnen nickten z gernd. Also, fangen wir mit dem Unterricht an. Heute m chte ich euch etwas ber Chakra erkl ren. Cha-was? fragte Ino. Chakra. Und unterbrich mich nicht, Yamanaka. Sagte die Schuldirektorin mit einem strengen Blick auf die junge Blonde.  
Gomen nuschelte diese. Also. Chakra ist eine spezielle Kraft, die in euch liegt. Sie setzt sich aus physischer und geistiger Energie zusammen, durch Handzeichen k nnt ihr sie aus eurem K rper verdr ngen und sie f r Angriffe oder Verteidigung benutzen. Wir werden uns in diesem Kurs mit dem heilen durch Chakra befassen. Aufmerksam h rten die M dchen ihrer Lehrerin zu. Am Ende waren sie jedoch ziemlich verwirrt und sa en mit gerunzelten Stirnen und hochgezogenen Augenbrauen auf ihren Pl tzen. Ihr werdet heute versuchen, diese Energien in euch zu sp ren und sie zu mischen. Sollte euch das gelingen, dann versucht bitte es in eure H nde zu leiten. Sollten sie gr n aufleuchten, dann d rft ihr f r heute gehen. Sollte es euch am Ende der Stunde immernoch nicht gelungen sein, bt es zu Hause. Damit setzte sich die Frau vorne an ihr Pult, holte einen Stapel Akten heraus und begann damit, sie zu bearbeiten. Verwirrt sahen sich die M dchen an. War das ihr ernst? Schlie lich zuckte Rin mit den Schultern, schloss die Augen und begann sich anscheinend zu konzentrieren. Ino, Sakura und Miharu sahen sich kurz an, nickten sich dann zu und schlossen ebenfalls die Augen. Ach, es ist brigens besser, wenn jeder von euch sich seinen eigenen Platz sucht. Also so, dass ihr nicht alle in einer Reihe sitzt. Eure Chakrastr me k nnten einander behindern. Sagte Tsunade nach einer Weile, als sie mal kurz von ihrer Arbeit hochschaute. Die M dchen schlugen verwirrt die Augen auf, nickten jedoch und schon gingen Ino und Sakura jeweils in die beiden hinteren Ecken und Miharu setzte in die Ecke neben der T r, wo sie mindestens drei Meter von allen entfernt war. Wie auf Kommando schlossen sie wieder ihre Augen und begannen wieder sich zu konzentrieren.

/Im Physikkurs/  
Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke und Neji hatten sich in die zweite Reihe des Fachraumes gesetzt. Der Hyuuga hatte gemeint, es sei am besten, sich weder in die erste noch in die letzte Reihe zu setzten, so wie es der Nara und der Uzumaki anfangs gewollt hatten, da dies beim Lehrer direkt ein schlechtes Bild auf sie werfen w rde. Er beharrte nun mal auf den ersten Eindruck. Sasuke hatte sich erst noch gewundert, was f r ein Lehrer das wohl sein mochte, doch als er ihn sah, wunderte ihn wirklich gar nichts mehr. Papierwei e Haut, pechschwarze, lange Haare und gelblich wirkende Augen mit seltsamen R ndern. Ein totaler Freak. Auch seine Stimme war alles andere als angenehm. Ich bin Orochhhhhimaru, der Leiter des Physssikkurssssesssssss. Zischelte er. Erst das gab ihm den schlangenartigen Ausdruck auf Gesicht und Bewegung. Na, wen haben wir denn dieses Jahr im Kurs er ging die Namensliste durch und machte sich bei den Leuten die in erster und letzter Reihe sa en, eine kleine Notiz hinter den Namen. Also, hier vorne haben wir Mayu, Lee und Shino. Seid wohl besonders eifrig im Lernen, was? fragte er geh ssig. Nein, eigentlich war nur kein Platz mehr frei. Murmelte Mayu, der Lehrer berh rte es.  
Und dort hinten? Temari, Kin und Karin hmhm ihr habt wohl keinen Bock auf Unterricht, was? bevor eine der drei antworten konnte, drehte sich Orochimaru zur Tafel um und begann die Themen, die sie in diesem Jahr behandeln w rden an die Tafel zu schreiben. Ich werde mit euch dieses Jahr die konstante Bewegung auf gerader und schiefer Ebene durchnehmen. Damit beginnen wir dieses Quartal. Danach werden wir uns mit Motoren aller Art besch ftigen. Ich denke, das wird sich bis zum Ende des Jahres hinziehen. Der Gro teil von euch sieht mir nicht nach Physikern aus. Er seufzte. Warum habe ich nur immer solche Nieten grummelte der Schlangenlehrer als er sich wieder zu seiner Klasse umdrehte, die ihn skeptisch und mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen musterte. M-Meinen Sie das ernst? fragte Naruto verwirrt und fing sich von seinen vier Nebensitzern nur diverse Todes- und Halt-die-Klappe-Blicke ein. Ja, Herr Uzumaki, oder zweifeln Sie etwa an meiner Autorit t? St rt Sie etwas an meinem Unterricht? Dann sagen Sie es bitte gleich, damit ich darauf R cksicht nehmen kann! zischte der Physiklehrer ihn mit ironischem und aggressiven Unterton an. N-Nein I-Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, Sie auch r-richtig verstanden zu h-haben! stotterte Naruto und sank tief in seine Bank hinein. Der Unterricht des seltsamen Schlangenmenschen erwies sich als langweilig und staubtrocken. Kiba, Shikamaru und Naruto g hnten regelm ig hinter vorgehaltener Hand und au er Sichtweite Orochimarus, wobei Kiba und Naruto aus Langeweile und Shikamaru einfach aus Gewohnheit g hnte. Neji und Sasuke schien es nicht schwer zu fallen, dem 90 Minuten konsequent im selben Ton redenden Lehrer (A: so nen Lehrer hab ich auch :/ schrecklich .) zuzuh ren und ihre Notizen zu machen, sie sogen einfach alles auf, was er ihnen sagte, lie en es einmal durch ihr Gehirn laufen und schrieben sich dann Stichpunkte auf, die ihnen sp ter beim Lernen helfen w rden. Nach den 1 Stunden Physik gingen die Jungs schnurstracks zum Englischraum, in dem Kurenai-sensei auch schon auf sie wartete. Nur Ino und Sakura waren bereits da und begr ten die f nf, Lee und Shino bekamen ein nettes L cheln, keine Umarmung wie die anderen. Schlie lich tauchten auch Hinata, Tenten und Chouji kurz vor dem Klingeln auf. Kurenai teilte ihnen die Lekt re aus, die sie mit ihnen lesen wollte und erkl rte ein wenig dazu. Es war nichts allzu Schweres The Land of their fathers handelte von Indianern und das Land ihrer Ahnen in das sie zur ckkehren wollen. (A: Das Buch musste ich lesen ziemlich langweilig.) Kurenai sagte, es sei nur um wieder ins Englische rein zu kommen . Die Stunde verging schnell, sie fingen an das Buch zu lesen, um die Aussprache zu ben und schneller mit dem Buch durch zu kommen, schlie lich wollten sie sich nicht ewig damit aufhalten. Kurenai gab ihnen eine Inhaltsangabe der ersten 5 Kapitel auf und entlie sie dann 10 Minuten fr her aus dem Unterricht, weil sie noch irgendeine Verabredung hatte. Was haben wir als n chstes? fragte Tenten als sie sich streckend aus dem Klassenraum trat. Sakura kramte ihren Stundenplan hervor. hm also ich hab Psychologie Ich auch. Stimmte Ino mit ein. Hn. Sagte Sasuke, offensichtlich eine Best tigung, dass auch er diesen Kurs belegt hatte. Und was habe ICH, Schlaumeier? fragte Tenten lachend. Geschichte. Antwortete Neji trocken f r Sakura und Tenten legte sich ein leichter Rotschimmer ber die Wangen. Cool! Du auch Neji? Wer denn noch? fragte Naruto aufgeregt. Du, Dobe. Grinste Sasuke ihn an. Der Blonde streckte ihm die Zunge raus. So weit war ich auch schon. I-I-I-Ich. Hob Hinata sch chtern die Hand. Alles klar, Hina-chan! Dann lass uns gehen! Ten-chan? Neji? Bis sp ter, Leute! und schon hatte der Uzumaki einen Arm um Hinatas Schultern gelegt welche dies mit hochrotem Kopf billigte und marschierte in Richtung Geschichtsraum los. Neji schoss ihm einen kalten Blick hinterher seufzte dann aber, verabschiedete sich bei den anderen und machte sich mit Tenten auf den Weg, den beiden anderen hinterher. Grinsend hatten Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba und Shikamaru die Szene beobachtet. Die Yamanaka streckte sich. Und Kiba-chan? Was macht ihr jetzt? Ihr habt doch ne Freistunde, oder? fragte sie.  
Ich denk mal, ich werd mich bisschen ausruhen, vielleicht mit Akamaru spazieren gehen oder Hausaufgaben anfangen irgendwie so was halt und nenn mich nicht Kiba-chan ! antwortete der Inuzuka. Ich w rde dich doch niemals Kiba-chan nennen, Kiba-chan! Sowas w rde mir nicht mal im Traum einfallen! neckte sie ihn und musste sich einer Kitzelattacke des t towierten Jungen ergeben. Und was machst du Shikamaru? Auch schon mal mit Hausaufgaben anfangen? fragte Sakura grinsend, w hrend Ino laut kreischend um die beiden herumrannte, auf der Flucht vor Kiba.  
Hm Schlafen Hausaufgaben sind viel zu l stig. Grummelte er und g hnte schon wieder. Die Haruno sweat-droppte. Okay hm Ino? Sasuke, wir m ssen langsam los! Kiba lie die Blonde endlich aus seinen F ngen frei und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Psychologieunterricht.

/Im Geschichtskurs/  
Naruto und Hinata hatten schnell einen Platz in der letzten Reihe gefunden und hielten Tenten und Neji zwei Pl tze frei, die sie jedoch hartn ckig gegen ein M dchen namens Rin und eins Namens Miharu verteidigen mussten. Naruto war gerade in einem Streitgespr ch mit Rin versunken (den Arm immernoch um Hinata gelegt), als Neji und Tenten eintrafen und sich eiskalt auf die umstrittenen Pl tze setzten. Sie ignorierten das Gezeter, dass die beiden M dchen veranstalteten einfach und warteten gelangweilt auf den Lehrer. Er kam keine 2 Minuten sp ter und schrieb seinen Namen an die Tafel. Er hatte l ngere schwarze Haare, die er zu einem lockeren Zopf nach hinten gebunden hatte. Seine Augen waren dunkel, wenn nicht sogar ebenfalls schwarz, doch manchmal hatten sie einen r tlichen Schimmer in sich, der Tenten einen Schauer ber den R cken jagte. Der junge Mann schien gerade mal Anfang 20 zu sein und trug eine schwarze Hose und ein wei es Hemd, dessen rmel bis zu den Ellenbogen hochgekrempelt waren und dazu eine schlichte schwarze Krawatte. Doch was die vier in der zweiten Reihe wirklich verwirrte, war der Name, der an der Tafel stand: Uchiha Itachi OI! Bist du vielleicht mit Sasuke verwandt? platzte Naruto heraus und erntete sich gleich darauf einen Hieb mit dem Ellenbogen von Tenten. Man duzt Lehrer nicht! zischte sie. Itachi schien verdutzt, grinste jedoch kurz darauf. Na da hab ich wohl schon einen Freund meines Bruders, hm? Naruto nickte best tigend, w hrend er verlegen seine Fingerspitzen aneinander stupste. Hehe dann musst du wohl Uzumaki Naruto sein. Grinste er weiter. Naruto fielen fast die Augen raus.  
W-Woher w-wei t du das? fragte er verwirrt. Sasuke hat mir am Wochenende, als wir telefoniert haben, von dir erz hlt. Er hat dich als blond, verr ckt, schwer von Begriff, aber eigentlich korrekt beschrieben. Lachte der ltere Uchiha nun, dann deutete er mit dem Kinn auf den Rest der Reihe, der teils am siert und teils verwundert dem Schauspiel folgte. Ihr auch? sie nickten. Wartet lasst mich raten sagte Itachi langsam. Er musterte jeden von ihnen genau. Hinata lief knallrot an und kippte um, sein Blick war ihr einfach zu viel. Hyuuga Hinata. Sagte er siegessicher. Hol ihr doch bitte mal einen Waschlappen f r die Stirn, Naruto. Sein Blick fuhr weiter zu Tenten. Nur wenige Sekunden hielt sie seinem Blick stand, dann strichen ihre Augen ber seinen K rper, nur um seinem forschenden Blick zu entkommen. Ein Fehler wie sich herausstellte. Er hatte wirklich einen perfekten K rper verdammt heiSPAN LANG="hi-IN"߅ /SPAN(A: Ja, ich geb s zu, ich bin Itachi-Fan! xD) wieder huschte ihr Blick zu seinen Augen und sie wurde nur noch roter und fixierte nun einen Kratzer auf dem Tisch vor sich. Ihr war ziemlich warm geworden Tenten. Sagte der junge Mann vor der Tafel und ein Schauer jagte ber ihren R cken, als sie ihren Namen aus seinem Mund h rte. Neji gefiel das gar nicht. Was dachte sich dieser Typ eigentlich dabei, erst seine Cousine und nun Tenten anzubaggern? Mit eiskalten Augen sah er ihn abwartend an. Der Uchiha musterte ihn und runzelte die Stirn.  
Das ist einfach. Hyuuga Neji. Sagte er, dann wandte er sich der ersten Reihe zu, um ihre Namen zu erfahren.  
Sabakuno Temari. Kam ihm die Blondine, die vor Tenten sa zuvor. Er nickte bed chtig.  
Sabakuno Gaara. Sagte ein Junge mit roten Haaren, der vor Naruto sa . Sabakuno Kankuro. Vervollst ndigte ein braunhaariger Junge die Dreierreihe. Itachi runzelte die Stirn.  
Verzeiht mir, wenn ich Frage aber Ihr drei seid nicht zuf llig verwandt? ein Kichern ging durch die Reihen und ein schiefes L cheln erschien auf dem Gesicht des Lehrers. Was Sie nicht sagen murmelte Gaara. Jop, wir sind Geschwister. Formulierte Temari gut gelaunt die offizielle Antwort. Aber ihr seid doch keine Drillinge oder so warum seid ihr dann alle in einer Klasse? Halbgeschwister. Sagte Kankuro grummelig Unser Vater hat nach dem Tod unsrer Mutter nochmal geheiratet. Itachi nickte langsam. Er wollte gern genauer wissen, wie der alte Sabakuno es geschafft hatte, drei fast gleich alte Kinder mit 2 Frauen auf die Welt zu bringen Doch er belie es dabei, denn die Todesblicke die von den beiden Jungen auf ihn geschossen wurden, entgingen ihm keines Wegs. Und wen haben wir hier in meiner ersten Reihe? fragte er stattdessen breit l chelnd und st tzte mit einer Hand auf dem Tisch der M dchen ab. Rin. Sagte das M dchen mit dem sich Naruto kurz zuvor noch gekabbelt hatte. Ihre Nebensitzerin stellte sich als Sakai Miharu vor. Daneben sa en noch zwei. Ein M dchen und ein Junge. Kurosaki Mayu! grinste die Blonde dem Uchiha entgegen, w hrend der Junge nur Soharu Ikymi: nuschelte. Itachi nickte. Gut, dann lass uns mit dem Unterricht anfangen. Also dieses Jahr werden wir kurz die franz sische Revolution wiederholen und uns dann auf andere gro e Schlachten der Geschichte bergehen. Also kann mir jemand sagen, wer der sp ter gefeierte Anf hrer der Revolution war?

/ Im Psychologiekurs/  
Ino und Sakura waren quatschend vorangegangen, w hrend Sasuke sich eher passiv und hinter ihnen am Gespr ch beteiligte (A: also gar nicht xD). Es war nicht weit bis zu ihrem Klassenraum und so kamen sie noch vor dem Klingeln, das das Ende der dritten Stunde verk nden sollte dort an. Doch sie blieben nicht lange alleine. Zwei M dchen bogen schnatternd um eine Ecke. Die eine mit schwarzen Haaren schien etwas aufgebracht zu sein. Die andere hatte rote Haare und lie Sasuke laut aufseufzen. Ino grinste bei diesem Anblick, Sakura verstand einfach gar nichts. Hey, Suka! Bel stigst du etwa schon wieder deine Mitsch ler? fragte Sasuke genervt. Sie warf den Kopf herum und suchte die Quelle des Geschreis, als sie sie fand legte sich ein fieses Grinsen auf ihre Lippen.  
Nein, Sasu-chan, wir diskutieren grade. Nenn mich nicht Sasu-chan grummelte er, doch das ging im Gequietsche seiner Cousine unter, als diese Ino hinter dem Uchiha entdeckte. INO! Gott, du bist auch in Psychologie? Cool! Und wer ist deine Freundin? Hey Suka. Grinste die Yamanaka, dieses M dchen war einfach zum lieb haben. Das ist Sakura, sie ist auch mit uns im Sportzweig. Suka strahlte sie an und sch ttelte der etwas verwirrten Sakura die Hand. Hey Sakura, ich bin Suka, Sasukes Cousine. Stellte sie sich freudestrahlend vor, Sakura l chelte nur sch chtern und nuschelte ein Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen: KLEINE Cousine. Erg nzte der Uchiha nachtr glich, was Suka nat rlich wieder auf die Palme brachte. Verdammt Sasuke! Es ist nur eine Woche! Musst du da unbedingt immer drauf hinweisen? Ist schon schwer genug Freunde zu finden, ohne dass einem die beiden gro en Cousins dabei immer auf die Pfoten schauen! regte sie sich auf, Sasuke grinste w hrenddessen nur und t uschte nun mit einem langgezogenen Oh! sein Mitleid f r die arme Suka vor, was diese jedoch mit einem mittelharten Schlag auf den Oberarm quittierte. Das ist brigens Karin, wir hatten grade zusammen Musik. Sasuke st hnte laut auf, Sakuras Wangen nahmen ein zartes Rosa an und Ino verzog das Gesicht, als h tte sie auf eine Zitrone gebissen. Die Rothaarige zog die Brauen hoch. Was habt ihr denn? fragte Karin schnippisch. Die Lehrerin ist doch eine so nette Person! Sagt blo , ihr seid derselben Ansicht wie unser Rotfuchs hier! Suka blitzte sie von der Seite f r den geschmacklosen Spitznamen an. Die w re welche? fragte die blonde Yamanaka. Ich finde die Frau tzend! Voll die! Gibt mir Strafarbeiten auf, nur weil ich wissen wollte, ob wir auch praktischen Unterricht machen! Oh ja, den Blick h ttet ihr sehen sollen! Ich glaube, wenn ihr allein gewesen w rt, dann w re sie dir an die Gurgel gegangen, Suka! Alle drehten sich verwirrt um, keiner von ihnen hatte etwas gesagt, woher kamen dann diese Stimmen? Hinter Sakura standen zwei grinsende Jungs. Der eine schwarzhaarig und mit einem Hauch von Sommersprossen auf den braunen Wangen, seine Augen funkelten durch die hellen Punkte im Blau am siert. Der andere war blond, aber genauso braun gebrannt, er hatte eine kleine kreuzf rmige Narbe rechts neben dem Kinn (A: Wie Mikage aus 07Ghost .) und braune Augen, die ihnen warm entgegenstrahlten. Isaka! Yahiro! rief Suka aus, als ihre Augen die der Zwillinge fanden. Die zwei sind in meiner Klasse! Voll die Deppen! sie grinste bei dem emp rten Ey! der Jungs. Aber die Frau ist doch auch bl d! emp rte sie sich stattdessen weiter, ohne auf die Geste zu achten.  
Definitiv. Keine Frage. best tigten die beiden ihre Aussage. Sasuke nickte. Ganz meiner Meinung. Oh! Ihr hattet sie auch schon? Die Yamanaka nickte. Gestern. Sie hat Sakura , er legte eine Hand um ihre H ften, um zu verdeutlichen, wen er meinte, wegen genau derselben Frage voll angekeift! Naruto und Sasuke sind fast die Kr gen geplatzt! erg nzte Ino.  
Jep, wir sind dann nach der Stunde nochmal zu ihr hin, um ihr zu sagen, dass das voll daneben war und dass sie in n chster Zeit vielleicht ein wenig mehr auf ihre Ausdrucksweise achtet. Die hat uns gar nicht ernst genommen! Einfach irgendwas von Das ist die Realit t und ihr seid den Lehrern unterstellt gelabert und wenn wir die nicht akzeptierten, dann k nnten wir die Schule ja gleich verlassen. emp rte sich der Uchiha. Jetzt k nnen die beiden zwei Wochen lang den Schulhof sauber machen wo ist der eigentlich? erz hlte Ino.  
Der Schulhof ist die Plattform, auf der sich vor wenigen Tagen alle Erstkl ssler versammelt haben. Wisst ihr denn gar nichts? emp rte sich Karin wieder. Sakura sah, wie Yahiro, Suka und Isaka synchron die Augen rollten und musste kichern. Also, um das jetzt mal klarzustellen, wenn man sich das erste Mal begegnet stellt man sich vor! Das hat bis jetzt noch keiner von euch so richtig ber cksichtigt! Ich wei immernoch nicht wer die Blondine ist! Und man stellt sich mit ganzem Namen vor! Das hat hier auch noch keiner getan! quasselte sie weiter, als sie in die Runde sah, bemerkte sie, dass sie alle ein wenig seltsam ansahen. Schnell beschloss sie, einfach den Anfang zu machen, sonst w rde das nie etwas werden. Ich bin Arima Karin. (A: Hat Karin einen Nachnamen? O. Ich kenn ihn nicht ) Suka l ste sich als Erste wieder aus ihrer Starre und nahm das Gespr ch wieder auf. Irame Sukashira Suka reicht Nagasuka Yahiro. Nagasuka Isaka. Zwillinge. Stellten sich die beiden vor. berraschte Blicke von den Leuten aus dem Sportzweig. Yamanaka Ino. H-Haruno Sakura Uchiha Sasuke. Schloss der Mensch mit der seltsamen Haarfarbe (A: wollt ihr dieses Gemisch aus schwarz und blau etwa normal nennen? xD Ich mag s trotzdem .) die Vorstellung. Karin richtete sich neben Suka pl tzlich kerzengrade auf und l chelte den Uchiha an, w hrend sich ihre Wangen rosa f rbten. W-Wollen wir nicht reingehen? Die T r ist offen und es wird jeden Moment klingeln piepste Sakura aus Sasukes Arm, der immernoch um ihre H fte lag, heraus. Karin schien sie jetzt erst zu bemerken und begann sofort sie mit eisigen Blicken abzuschie en. Der Uchiha nickte. Lasst uns gehen. Und machte mit Sakura den ersten Schritt ins Klassenzimmer, in dem mittlerweile ungef hr 10 weitere Erstkl ssler sa en. (A: Erstkl ssler h rt sich so bl d an... aber mir ist das Wort f r first year nicht eingefallen . vergebt mir!)  
Im Klassenraum war noch kein Zeichen des Lehrers aus zu machen und so setzten sich die sieben auf die noch freien Pl tze, auch wenn sie sich daf r etwas aufteilen mussten. Es gab Gruppentische, was Ino ein wenig irritierte, aber sie war ganz und gar nicht abgeneigt, sich mit Suka und den anderen an einen dieser Tische zu setzen. Wenn da nur nich Karin w re Doch eben diese setzte sich sofort zu einem schwarzhaarigen M dchen, dass Ino als Kin erkannte. Die beiden schienen sich recht gut zu verstehen, zumindest lie Kin Karin einfach so neben sich sitzen ohne ihr mit einer kalten Bemerkung direkt an die Gurgel zu gehen. Yahiro & Isaka, Ino & Suka und Sasuke & Sakura (damit ihr mal die Tischaufteilung kennenlernt) steuerten auf den einzig freien Tisch, ganz hinten im Raum zu. Sie erkannten sofort, dass es noch zwei andere Jungs auf den Tisch abgesehen hatten und beschleunigten ihr Tempo., die beiden Jungen waren zu weit von ihnen entfernt, um ihnen im Kampf um den Tisch gef hrlich werden zu k nnen und so gewannen sie diesen inoffiziellen Kampf f r sich.  
Nur wenige Augenblicke, nachdem sie ihre Pl tze eingenommen hatten, klingelte es und die Zimmerpflanze die in der rechten hinteren Ecke neben ihrem Tisch stand ffnete sich pl tzlich. Aus dem Blumentopf stieg ein Mann, auf den Schultern riesige Bl tter, sein Gesicht war auf der einen Seite schwarz und auf der anderen Seite wei geschminkt. So, als w re nie etwas gewesen ging der Pflanzenmann nach vorne und schrieb seinen Namen an die Tafel: Tekkashi Zetsu (A: Hat Zetsu einen Nachnamen? Schreibt man ihn berhaupt mit s oder doch mit z ? Hilfe .) Ich bin euer Psychologielehrer Tekkashi Zetsu wo hab ich denn die Namensliste Ich wollte eigentlich erst eure Anwesenheit berpr fen ah hier Also Arima Karin? *Was ist das denn f r einer * Keine Ahnung, aber sein Styling gef llt mir. Grinste Suka neben der Yamanaka. Fassungslos blickte sie sie an. Woher ? Du hast so ausgesehen als h ttest du gedacht Was ist das denn f r einer? . Da dachte ich, ich antworte mal. Grinste die Irame ein wenig verlegen. Ino sch ttelte grinsend den Kopf. Nachdem die Anwesenheit aller berpr ft und best tigt war, fuhr Zetsu in seinem Vortrag fort. Also, in diesem Kurs werdet ihr haupts chlich in Gruppen etwas erarbeiten, deshalb die Gruppentische. Ihr k nnt eure Meinungen diskutieren und dann werden wir am Ende jeder Stunde die Erkenntnisse, die ihr dazu gewonnen habt an der Tafel festhalten. Ich erwarte allerdings, dass ihr sie bis zur n chsten Stunde auswendig k nnt, sonst n tzt das hier alles nichts. Die Psychologie ist sehr n tzlich im Alltag, da ihr an der K rpersprache und der Mimik eures Gegen ber sofort seine Absichten und Gef hlslagen herauslesen k nnt. Du, zum Beispiel. Er zeigte auf Sakura die leicht zusammenzuckte und den Lehrer ngstlich ansah. Was hatte sie ihm durch ihre K rpersprache verraten? Etwa, dass sie sich neben dem Uchiha ganz und gar nicht wohl f hlte? Oder etwa, etwas noch viel Peinlicheres? Du zeigst mir durch deine K rpersprache, dass du eine sehr ehrgeizige und wissbegierige Sch lerin bist. Deine Augen waren w hrend meines Vortrags die ganze Zeit auf mich gerichtet und du hast dir die Dinge, die du f r wichtig befandest du lagst brigens bei keinem einzigen Punkt falsch notiert. Auch wenn du anscheinend etwas sch chtern bist, wie deine etwas zusammengekauerte K rperhaltung und deine Seitenblicke auf deine Sitznachbarn zeigen, denke ich, dass du in diesem Kurs am Ende des Jahres eine ziemlich gute Note davontragen wirst. Du kannst gut logisch denken und scheinst die Dinge richtig zu erfassen. Wie war dein Name noch gleich? Irritiert und ein wenig vor den Kopf gesto en (war das jetzt alles gut oder weniger gut, was er ihr da ber sie erz hlt hatte?) antwortete die Rosahaarige. H-Haruno S-Sakura, Sensei. Zetsu nickte, nahm seine Namensliste und kritzelte etwas darauf. So, ich werde euch nun eine Szene von einer dieser ber hmten kitschigen Seifenoper-Soaps vorspielen. Ihr macht euch bitte Notizen und diskutiert danach an den Tischen eure Beobachtungen, dann einigt ihr euch so gut es eben geht darauf, wie die Gef hlslage, der Schauspieler ist und was f r Motive sie zu ihrem Verhalten angestiftet haben k nnte. In 40 Minuten m chte ich eure Ergebnisse vorgetragen bekommen.

In der Mittagspause trafen sich alle in der Mensa wieder. Shikamaru und Kiba nach ihrer Freistunde, Ino, Sasuke und Sakura nach dem Psychologie-Kurs und Hinata, Tenten, Naruto und Neji nach der Geschichtsstunde, sogar Shino, Lee und Chouji waren nach ihren jeweiligen Stunden wieder an ihrem Tisch eingetroffen. Aburame, Akimichi, Rock, Inuzuka und der Nara erwarteten sie bereits an demselben Tisch, an dem sie am vorigen Tag schon gesessen hatten und winkten sie zu sich her ber, als sie sie eintreten sahen. Die Leute vom Geschichtskurs waren die ersten. Naruto hatte sich wieder mit Rin angelegt und diskutierte immernoch ber ihre Sitzpl tze mit ihr. Tenten und Hinata winkten und machten ihnen verst ndlich, dass sie sich erstmal etwas zu essen besorgen w rden und zogen die beiden Streith hne mit sich in Richtung Essensausgabe. Wieder bei Shikamaru und Kiba angekommen, begann Tenten grinsend zu erz hlen, warum genau Naruto mit Rin stritt. Das ist Kyoko Rin, sie ist in unserem Geschichtskurs und Naruto hat sich vor Stundenbeginn mit ihr angelegt, weil er und Hinata zwei Pl tze f r Neji und mich freigehalten haben. Rin hatte so gar keinen Bock sich in die erste Reihe zu setzen, aber im Endeffekt ist sie neben einem M dchen namens h wie hie sie noch mal, Neji? Huhuuu? Herr Hyuugaaa! sie fuchtelte mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht rum., da schien er dann aus seiner seltsamen Starre zu erwachen. Wie? Was? M ssen wir schon wieder los? Nein, Baka, ich wollte nur wissen, wie das M dchen, das in Geschichte zwei Reihen vor mir sitzt? wiederholte Tenten ihre Frage.  
hm Kurosaki Und mit Vornamen? er berlegte. Wie hie dieses vorlaute blonde M dchen, das ihn irgendwie an Naruto erinnerte noch gleich M-Mayu. Sagte Hinata neben Kiba. Kurosaki M-Mayu hei t sie. Danke, Hina-chan! strahlte Tenten. Also, auf jeden Fall ist sie neben Mayu und einem jungen namens I Ikymi gelandet. Schloss Tenten ihren Bericht ab. Und wie ist euer Lehrer so? Wie war sein Name? fragte Kiba halbwegsinteressiert. Oh! Das war voll die berraschung! rief Naruto und einzelne Reisk rner flogen quer ber den Tisch hinweg.  
Sasukes Bruder unterrichtet Geschichte! Der ist voll das Genie! Sasuke hat mir erz hlt, dass er erst letztes Jahr seinen Abschluss gemacht hat! Hinata, Tenten und Kiba sahen verwirrt aus, doch Shikamaru, der vor wenigen Tagen dabei gewesen war, als Sasuke diese Info herausgab und Neji, der schlie lich schon ein Jahr ber ihnen war und Itachi daher schon kannte, scherten sich nicht darum und widmeten sich weiterhin ihrem Essen. Hey! Da dr ben kommen unsre Psychos endlich! rief Kiba grinsend und winkte zur T r r ber.  
Alle wandten ihre K pfe zur T r und sahen die Gruppe, die gerade die Mensa geentert hatte. Ino winkte ihnen schon entgegen. Hey! rief sie quer durch den Raum und fuchtelte dabei so wild mit dem Arm, als wolle sie ein l stiges Insekt vertreiben. Schnell schnappte Sasuke sich ihre Hand, die wild durch die Luft peitschte und zog sie runter. Sag mal, reicht es nicht schon, wenn du nur dich zum Affen machst, Blondie? Musst du uns da gleich mit rein ziehen? fragte er grinsend. Dadurch macht es doch erst richtig Spa . Zischte sie grinsend zur ck, w hrend der Uchiha den anderen am Tisch bescheid gab, dass sie sich erstmal essensm ig versorgen w rden. Als die Psychos (A: Man spreche es bitte Englisch aus ^^ danke!) sich zu ihnen an den Tisch setzten, sahen Hinata und Naruto eine Reihe neuer Gesichter, die sie fragend musterten. Lee sprang sofort auf und rief. Willkommen an unserem Tisch, jugendliche Freunde, mein Name ist Rock Lee! Ino grummelte Shikamaru. Willst du uns unseren Besuch nicht mal vorstellen? Oh! Ja, klar! sie drehte sich zu den anderen um. Also, everyone, das hier ist Irame Sukashira, kurz Suka, sie ist- Sag s nicht meinte Sasuke gequ lt, doch er konnte sich auf Suka voll und ganz verlassen.  
Ich bin Sasu-chans Cousine. Grinste sie. Nat rlich hatte sie das jetzt nur erw hnt, weil sie ihren Cousin ganz genau geh rt hatte. Besondere Betonung lag nat rlich auf dem Sasu-chan . Genau. Daneben, haben wir Nagasuka Yahiro und Nagasuka Isaka. Die beiden sehen nicht so aus, aber sie sind Zwillinge. Sagte Ino, lie noch ein Mal den Blick ber die Gesichter schweifen und setzte sich dann wieder hin. Die Zwillinge hatten sich mit einer einfachen Handbewegung und einem schlichten Hi. Erkennbar gemacht. So darf ich jetzt weiter essen, Herr Nara? fragte sie mit kerzengradem R cken salutierend. Der Angesprochene seufzte nur und sch ttelte dann den Kopf. Nara Shikamaru stellte er sich schlie lich mit einem kurzen, vorstellenden Wink seiner rechten Hand, in der er seine St bchen hielt, vor. Tenten! grinste die Braunhaarige neben ihm.  
Inuzuka Kiba. Sagte der Junge mit den Tatoos auf den Wangen und entbl te seine scharfen Eckz hne. Hyuuga Neji. Sagte der Teilzeit-K hlschrank kurz. Hyuuga Hinata. Meine Cousine. F gte Neji mit einem kalten Blick auf die Jungs an. Akimichi Chouji. Schmatzte er. Aburame Shino. Murmelte der Sonnenbrillen-Mensch.  
Uzumaki Naruto! Freut mich, euch kennen zu lernen! rief Naruto und begr te die beiden Jungs mit Handschlag und Suka mit einer Knuddel-Umarmung quer ber den Tisch. Den Rest ihrer Mittagspause verbrachten sie damit, ber die vorigen Stunden zu diskutieren. Boah, unser Psycho-Lehrer! Das ist vielleicht ein komischer Vogel! fing die Yamanaka emp rt an.  
Was f r Vogel? Der ist ne Blume! korrigierte Suka sie. Vogel? Blume? Geht s euch gut? Wir sind hier nicht mehr im Kindergarten, wo man von V geln und Blumen unterrichtet wird, wisst ihr meinte Naruto mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
Nee, Mann! Der Typ ist ernsthaft ne Blume! rief Suka. Zetsu-sensei sa in einem Blumentopf, bis der Unterricht anfing! sagte Ino. Verwirrt sahen die anderen (au er Neji nat rlich) Sakura und Sasuke an. Ernsthaft? fragte Tenten. Die beiden nickten. Ernsthaft. Der Typ sa bis zum Klingeln in nem Blumentopf direkt neben unserem Tisch grinste Sakura.  
Und wir haben ihn nicht mal bemerkt sch ttelte Sasuke hilflos den Kopf.  
Er hat riesige Bl tter auf den Schultern! sagte Isaka.  
Und er diskutiert mit sich selber! f gte Yahiro hinzu. Die Zwillinge lachten bei den verwirrten Gesichtern der anderen. Auch Ino, Sakura, Suka und Sasuke mussten grinsen. Ihr seid sicher, dass ihr davor nicht irgendwas nehmen musstet? fragte Kiba und legte den Kopf etwas schief. Die anderen nickten. 1000%ig. Warte Neji, wo ist das Lehrerzimmer? fragte Ino.  
Zu weit von hier, um es noch in der Pause zu erreichen, sich Zetsu-sensei anzuschauen und wieder rechtzeitig hier zu sein. Antwortete der Hyuuga ausf hrlich. Ino lie die Schultern h ngen. Hey, Ino, wir haben als n chstes Deutsch, da kommen wir nochmal am Psycho-Raum vorbei! Da k nnen die anderen dann einen Blick auf ihn werfen. Sofort richtete sich die Blondine wieder auf und strahlte die Haruno an. Ja Mann! Danke Saku-chan! Du hast es heute aber auch mit deinem chan seufzte sch ttelte Neji ansatzweise grinsend den Kopf. Klar! Heute ist doch ein wunder-toller Tag! grinste sie und wandte sich dann wieder ihrem Salat und dem daneben liegenden Melonenbr tchen zu. (A: Ich will auch mal ein Melonenbr tchen essen o.o wer schenkt mir eins? xD)

Die nicht-Psychos waren ziemlich skeptisch, als sie sich kurz vor Ende der Mittagspause auf den Weg zu ihrem Deutsch-Raum machten.  
Von Suka, Isaka und Yahiro hatten sie sich schon vor der Mensa verabschiedet, die drei hatten nun klasseninternen Unterricht bei Kurenai-sensei im Englischraum, der sich im Westen des Schulgeb udes befand, w hrend der Deutsch- und Psychologieraum im Norden stationiert waren. Vorsichtig schauten Naruto, Tenten, Hinata und Kiba um den T rrahmen herum und lugten in den Psychologieraum. Nichts. Nur ein paar Tische und St hle und eine Topfpflanze in der Ecke des Raumes. Also ich seh nix. Sagte Naruto und zog den Kopf zur ck. Ino nahm seinen Platz ein. Das haben wir gleich, warte. Und schon war sie ganz in den Raum getreten. Zetsu-sensei? Ich habe eine Frage zu den Ergebnissen der letzten Stunde sagte die Blondine. Die Pflanze regte sich erst nicht, dann wackelten ihre Bl tter und schlie lich wuchs sie. Es sah zumindest so aus, denn Ino und die anderen wussten, dass Zetsu-sensei einfach nur aufstand. Was gibt es denn? hm wie war dein Name warte du sitzt mit Haruno Sakura an einem Tisch Yama Yamana? Ino l chelte. Yamanaka. Verbesserte sie den Lehrer. Genau, Yamanaka. Also, was ist deine Frage? Jetzt stutze sie. Sie hatte sich noch keine Frage berlegt.  
hh Ich ich hektisch ratterte sie die Ergebnisse der Stunde zuvor nochmal herunter. W-Woran machten wir nochmal fest, dass John sich vor den Kopf gesto en f hlte? Ich kann meine Schrift an dieser Stelle leider nicht mehr lesen lachte sie nerv s. Ach, dass also, pass auf, John war nachdem er auf Mary getroffen war

Wow, Ino, das hast du ja grade nochmal so hingekriegt. Klopfte ihr der Uzumaki auf die Schulter, als sie sich wieder aus den F ngen des Psychologielehrers befreit hatte und sie nun auf dem Weg zum Deutschraum waren. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass etwas nach ber einer Stunde bei dir noch so gut abgespeichert ist., Yamanaka. Neckte Neji sie. Du wei t vieles nicht ber mich, Hyuuga. Grinste die Yamanaka zur ck und streckte ihm die Zunge raus, was ihn nur noch breiter grinsen lie . Im Deutschraum angekommen unterhielten sie sich noch etwas ber Zetsu oder am sierten sich ber Naruto, der von dem Lehrer total fasziniert war, bis schlie lich Kakashi wie immer eine Viertelstunde zu sp t kam und den Unterricht des vorigen Tages von Kiba f r die anderen, die nicht da gewesen waren, zusammenfassen lie . Die letzte Doppelstunde Sport wurde einfach in ein gro es Volleyballspiel umfunktioniert. Naruto und Sasuke waren Team-Captains und w hlten ihre Spieler sorgf ltig aus. Bei Anpfiff (A: das h rt sich so nach Fu ball an o.o) spielten schlie lich Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Kiba, Shino und Hinata gegen Sasuke, Ino, Chouji, Tenten, Neji und Shikamaru. Schnell wurde sich auf dem Feld verteilt und das Spiel begann. Naruto und Sasuke liefen zu Hochform auf, bei dem Versuch den anderen zu besiegen, Ino benutzte ihre neu entdeckte Monsterpower und Neji und Tenten retteten die B lle hinter Chouji in atemberaubenden Stunts. Shikamaru stand einfach l ssig am Netz, die H nde in den Hosentaschen, doch immer schnell genug um den Ball entweder f r Ino oder Sasuke vorzulegen, die die B lle dann gnadenlos auf den Hallenboden h mmerten. Auf der anderen Seite sah das nicht wirklich anders aus. Naruto und Sakura ballerten die B lle mit aller Kraft bers Netz, Hinata und Kiba baggerten die Monsterpower B lle aus der Gefahrenzone, Lee bombardierte alle regelrecht mit Spr chen wie Nicht aufgeben! Wir k nnen es noch schaffen! Gib niemals auf! oder Das war jugendlich, Sakura-san! Mach weiter so! gelegentlich kam auch ein Der Ball ist meiiiiin! und dann folgte ein riesiger Knall, weil sich der Nachwuchs-Froschmann durch einen bertriebenen Sprung auf die Nase gelegt hatte, der Ball war jedoch immer bei Shino, der als Steller am Netz stand gelandet. Als Gai nach gut einer Stunde das Spiel f r beendet erkl rte stand es dann unentschieden mit 15:15. Die beiden Teams waren schwei gebadet und hatten es sich verdammt schwer gemacht. Leute, heute mach ich nichts mehr! schwor Ino auf dem Weg zur Kabine.  
Ich auch nicht Jungs, wir sehen uns heute nicht mehr! Wir machen M dels-Nachmittag! rief Tenten zu Kiba und Naruto her ber.  
Und was ist mit Essen? fragte Naruto mit gro en Augen.  
Alles klar, wir sind eh bei euch, dann kocht ihr halt. Sagte Sakura und grinste Naruto an. Sie war durch das spielen mit ihm richtig locker geworden. Wa-? Sakura-chan! Wie kannst du so was Gemeines nur sagen! emp rte er sich.  
Ist schon gut, wir kochen oder viel mehr ich murmelte Sasuke Sakura von hinten zu. Grinsend drehte sie sich um. Dann viel Spa . Aber was leckeres, bitte! verabschiedete sie sich mit einem Winken. Essen? Ihr esst heute Abend zusammen? Ich will auch! rief Chouji von hinten. Tut mir leid Chouji, nur f r geladene G ste! rief Ino und verabschiedete sich ebenfalls mit einem Winken in die Kabine.

Johoo, Kinners!  
Wie versprochen, nach dem Urlaub das n chste Kapi :3 Ich hoffe ihr hattet Spa *seufz* oder so xD Das Kapi war f r mich echt super anstrengend nicht nur weil es so lang war, das w re ja noch das Einfachste, aber ich musste die Kurse, die Klassen der Nebencharas, das Aussehen und die F cher der Nebencharas alle in einem anderen Dokument festhalten. Dazu musste ich die Kurse besetzen (konnten schlie lich nicht nur Leute drin sein, die unsre Narus schon kennen!) und mir ebenfalls f r diese Neben-Nebencharas Namen, Aussehen, F cher und Charakter ausdenken. Und dann nat rlich auch noch die Sitzpl ne f r jeden Raum, damit ich nicht irgendwie durcheinanderkomme *seufz* das war ernsthaft schwer aber ich denke, nachdem sie die erste Woche hinter sich haben, wird sich das legen und ich werde nicht mehr sooo lang f r ein einziges Kapitel brauchen .  
Wie gesagt, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr hinterlasst nen Kommi oder ne Bewertung :3 Gggglg, eure Milka =*=*=* 


	10. Chapter 10

In ihrem Haus angekommen, lie en sich die M dchen erstmal im Wohnzimmer nieder, Hinata kochte Tee und Tenten kramte ein paar Kekse aus dem Schrank. Kann mir mal bitte einer sagen, warum heute viel anstrengender war als gestern? fragte Ino seufzend. Ich hab keine Ahnung seufzte Sakura, lie sich neben Ino auf die Couch fallen und legte ihren Kopf auf die Lehne hinter sich. Welchen Tee h ttet ihr gerne? rief Hinata aus der K che.  
Was hast du anzubieten? riefen die beiden Couchpotatoes einstimmig, sahen sich an und grinsten breit. Rose, Hibiskus und Kamille, Roibusch und h Sweet Kiss (A: Mein Lieblingstee .) Pfefferminz und normalen Kr utertee und Fr chte, Orange, Kirsche und Kiwi. Z hlte die Hyuuga aus der K che auf und man h rte, wie sie Schubladen aufzog, um sie kurz darauf wieder zuzuschlagen. hm Rose bitte! rief Ino. Ich auch! rief Sakura hinterher. Und du Tenten? hm ja, mach einfach mal Rose nuschelte sie aus dem Schrank, in dem sie immernoch w hlte. Als Hinata wenig sp ter mit einem Tablett mit vier Tassen, Zucker, Milch und einer dampfenden Teekanne das Wohnzimmer betrat, hatte Tenten ihre Suchaktion im Schrank beendet und hatte ein paar einfache Kekse in einer, zum Geschirr passenden Sch ssel auf den kleinen Wohnzimmertisch gestellt. Warum haben wir eigentlich so viele Teesorten im Haus? Wer hat die alle mitgebracht? fragte Sakura, nachdem sie einige Minuten lang stillschweigend ihren Tee genossen hatten. I-Ich sagte Hinata nerv s. Echt? Cool, Hina-chan! Aber h warum? Stehst du auf Tee? fragte Tenten aus ihrem Sessel quer ber den Tisch. N-Nunja zierte sich die Hyuuga. Es war ihr ein wenig peinlich, weil sie Tee eher f r eine Oma-Vorliebe gehalten hatte. M-Mein Vater legt sehr viel Wert auf Tradition, d-deshalb hat er mich die Teezeremonie lernen lassen und i-ich mag es sehr gern ihn zuzubereiten naja es es beruhigt mich nuschelte sie verlegen. Ungl ubig sahen die anderen drei sie an, die Blauhaarige dachte schon, sie w rden wohl jeden Moment in Gel chter ausbrechen und als sie Inos Mundwinkel zucken sah, wandte sie traurig den Blick ab. Sie war schon immer wegen ihrer Vorliebe f r die Teezeremonie und solche Dinge ausgelacht und verspottet worden. Doch als sie nochmal zu den drei anderen M dchen sah, strahlten diese vor Begeisterung. Ey, cool! grinste Ino. Das hat meine Mutter bei mir auch mal versucht, aber ich hab mich als kleines Kind strikt geweigert! Ich hab immer davon getr umt bei einer Teezeremonie mitzuwirken! rief Sakura.  
Ich auch! grinste Tenten. Aber als ich es dann versucht hab, bin ich nach 2 Stunden rausgeflogen, weil ich so schlecht war Hinata lachte. Ich kann es euch beibringen wenn ihr wollt. Kicherte sie. Einstimmiges Gequietsche war die Folge. Leute wisst ihr worauf ich jetzt voll Bock hab? fragte Tenten grinsend. Die anderen drei sahen sie fragend an. Ein Bad. Aber so richtig chillig. Mit Kerzen und Rosenbl ttern und Tee und so. Wer ist dabei? Ich! kam es von Hinata, Ino und Sakura fast zeitgleich. Aber haben wir denn so viel Platz in der Wanne? fragte Hinata.  
Tenten nickte. Klar. Die ist doch eigens daf r gebaut worden! Jauchzend sprinteten sie ins Obere Geschoss, zogen sich ihren knappsten Bikini an (sonst machte ein Bad wohl wenig Sinn), schnappten sich ein Handtuch und trafen sich dann im Badezimmer wieder, wo sie das Wasser einlaufen lie en. Mach viel von dem Schaumzeug rein! sagte Tenten.  
Viele Kerzen! forderte Hinata.  
Rosenbl ten im Wasser! sagte Sakura. Tee, bitte, Hinata! Und Kekse! sagte Ino. Die anderen drei sahen sie ein wenig komisch an. Was denn? Ich liebe Hinas Tee und die Kekse! sagte sie schulterzuckend. Sie lachten und trafen alle Vorbereitungen. Gegen halb 5 lagen die M dels schlie lich v llig entspannt im Wasser, die Augen geschlossen und jede irgendeinem Traum hinterher h ngend. Drau en begann es langsam zu d mmern und so bemerkten sie Leider auch nicht die Gestalten die vor dem Fenster auf einem Ast hockten. Warum machen wir das nochmal? fragte der Eine genervt.  
Um die M dels zu rgern. Grinste der andere wie ein Fuchs. Und warum muss ich dabei sein? fragte der Erste wieder.  
Weil du zu uns geh rst, Baka! sagte ein Dritter und haute dem Ersten mit der flachen Hand auf den Hinterkopf. Baka grummelte eine vierte Silhouette und haute den anderen beiden auf den Hinterkopf (A: ich h tte jetzt beinahe Hinatakopf geschrieben -.- ). Der F nfte, der auf einem dritten Ast sa seufzte. Und wie sieht der Plan jetzt weiterhin aus? fragte er desinteressiert. hm Sasuke? fragte der Zweite den Dritten. Hn? Du hattest den Plan doch ausgearbeitet, oder? Nein, Naruto, eigentlich ist Shikamaru unser Pl neschmieder, erinnerst du dich? fragte er bissig. Ja, Teme, aber wir hatten doch ausgemacht, dass, wenn Shikamaru keinen Bock hat oder so, du das bernimmst. Erkl rte Naruto dem Uchiha, als w rde er einem kleinen Kind erkl ren, warum es das H ndchen nicht zu feste streicheln sollte. Ja, Dobe, ich wei , es w re nur gut, wenn du mir bescheid sagen w rdest, wenn Shika seinen Part nicht bernimmt. Fauchte der Schwarzhaarige leise. Verdammt nuschelte der Uzumaki. Ich wusste doch, dass ich was vergessen hatte Schon gut Leute, wir k nnen doch improvisieren. Sagte der Vierte, der Naruto und Sasuke zuvor eins auf die Nuss gegeben hatte. Zum Beispiel, Kiba? der Uzumaki hing nun an seinen Lippen. Zum Beispiel, wir st rmen durch das Fenster und jeder schnappt sich eins der M dels. Grinste er schelmisch. Gut nur, dass wir 5 Jungs und 4 M dels sind. Raunzte der Nara ihm zu. Der Inuzuka schien perplex. Schei e, das hab ich vergessen er berlegte kurz. Okay, gibt es irgendeinen, der freiwillig keine nimmt? fragte er ohne viel Hoffnung auf Freiwillige. Ich. Sagte Shikamaru schlicht. Dann kann ich jetzt wieder schlafen gehen, oder? A-Aber Shikamaru, willst du denn gar nicht mit dabei sein? fragte Naruto berrascht.  
Nicht wirklich. Ich werde nass und angeschrien auch noch. Willst du nicht wenigstens hier warten und zugucken? fragte Sasuke mit schr g gelegtem Kopf. Nicht wirklich Shikamaru, wir teilen uns Tenten, ich glaube nicht, dass sie so einfach zu kriegen sein d rfte. Sagte Neji. Sein Ton lie keinen Widerstand zu. Missmutig nickte der Nara. Was machen wir mit ihnen, nachdem wir sie uns geschnappt haben? fragte Sasuke und heftete seinen Blick fest auf die Haruno, die in ihrem kirschfarbenen Bikini im Rosenwasser irgendwie verdammt gut aussah. Wie das Wasser ihre zarten Kurven umspielte, das flackernde Licht der Kerzen tanzte ber ihre Brust und ihre Schenkel, die Rosenbl tter waren berall auf Haut und Haaren verteilt. Einfach g ttlich. Die anderen drei M dchen mussten bestimmt genauso gut aussehen, doch er konnte seinen Blick einfach nicht von ihr rei en Sakura Kirschbl te Wir werden sie nat rlich auf den Balkon bringen. Sagte Shikamaru in einem Ton, als w rde er ihnen gerade die Wetteraussichten f r die n chsten Tage darlegen und riss den jungen Uchiha somit aus seinen Gedanken. Und was machen wir da? fragte Naruto verwirrt.  
Wir h jetzt hatte der Nara eigentlich keine Ahnung mehr. So weit war sein Plan gegangen. Bis zum Balkon, nicht weiter. Ich und Kiba haben dort schon alles vorbereitet. Verlasst euch auf uns. Sagt Neji ruhig.  
Der Inuzuka nickte. Ihr m sst nur zu allem bereit sein. Ich hoffe ihr k nnt heute mal nett sein. Grinste er die anderen drei an. Sie nickten langsam. Okay dann auf drei. Sagte Shikamaru. Eins Zwei Drei! schnell und lautlos stie er das vorher schon aufgebrochene Fenster auf und schl pfte nach Sasuke und Neji geschmeidig hinein. Naruto und auch Kiba hatten ebenfalls keine Probleme keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Langsam schlichen sie sich an die Wanne heran, bedacht darauf, nur keinen Laut zu machen und keine Kerze umzuschmei en lie en sie ihre Arme vorsichtig ins Wasser gleiten. Shikamaru und Neji standen vor Tenten, Naruto vor Hinata, Kiba vor Ino und Sasuke vor Sakura. Sie nickten einander noch ein letztes Mal zu und griffen dann zu. berraschtes Geschrei hallte in ihren Ohren, als die vier M dchen erschrocken die Augen aufschlugen und um sich schlugen und traten. Es erwies sich als sehr gut geplant, dass Neji und Shikamaru Tenten zusammen bernommen hatten, denn w hrend Sasuke Sakura an sich dr ckte und ihre Schl ge und Tritte so gr tenteils gar nicht erst entstehen lie , hatten sie einen ganz sch nen Kampf mit ihr auszutragen. Auch Naruto und Hinata waren recht schnell durch das Fenster verschwunden, er und Sasuke hatten sich halt die beiden sch chternsten M dchen ausgesucht und somit leichtes Spiel gehabt. Kiba war ziemlich nass, hatte es aber auch nach einer kurzen Rangelei mit Ino durch das Fenster und auf den Balkon ihres Wohnhauses geschafft. Nach einer ziemlichen Wasserschlacht, an deren Ende Shikamaru selbst in der Wanne lag, Nejis dunkelgr nes Shirt ziemlich durchn sst und er Tenten im Prinzessinengriff fest an sich dr ckte schafften die beiden es schlie lich aus dem Badezimmer und durch das Fenster. Der Nara seufzte. Er wusste schon, warum er eigentlich nicht mitgemacht haben wollte. Aber gut. Er blies die letzten Kerzen aus und lie das Wasser aus der Wanne. Der Boden schwamm regelrecht. berall legte er Handt cher aus und nahm die gro en Badehandt cher der M dchen mit, als er durch das Fenster auf den Balkon seines Hauses sprang, wo die anderen schon auf ihn warteten. Was zum Teufel! Kiba! Was f llt dir ein! Ich mein, hallo! Wir liegen da in der Wanne! In unseren knappsten Bikinis! Und du st rmst rein- nein- und IHR st rmt rein und lasst uns einfach mal mitgehen! emp rte sich die Yamanaka.  
Sakura und Hinata sa en einfach nur knallrot in den Armen ihrer Kidnapper. Tenten sa zwar auf Nejis Scho und er hatte immernoch eine Hand um ihre H fte gelegt, doch sie wetterte mindestens so sehr wie Ino. Was glaubt ihr eigentlich wer ihr seid? Hallo! Das ist Verletzung der Privatsph re! Wir k nnen euch anzeigen, ich hoffe das wisst ihr! Neji drehte ihren Kopf mit einer Hand zu sich, legte sein Playboy-L cheln auf was ihm im letzten Jahr schon so viel geholfen hatte-, n herte sich langsam ihrem Hals, hauchte ein Mal hei gegen ihre Haut und murmelte ihr ins Ohr:  
Das w rdet ihr doch nicht tun oder, Ten-chan? Dann ber hrte er ihren Hals leicht mit seiner Wange bevor er ihr mit genau demselben L cheln wieder ins Gesicht sah. Tenten schluckte. Verdammt. Wann war der verdammte Hyuuga so verdammt sexy und begehrenswert geworden? Sie schluckte nochmal. Immernoch konnte sie seinen Atem auf ihrem Hals und seine Ber hrungen nun umso intensiver sp ren. Sie schluckte zum dritten Mal. Jetzt sollte ihre Stimme wieder einigerma en fest klingen, drei war schlie lich die magische Zahl.  
Wer wei , Hyuuga. Schnarrte sie ihm entgegen und ihre Stimme hatte k lter und angriffslustiger geklungen, als sie eigentlich gewollt hatte. Kurz spiegelte sich eine Spur von Verwirrung in den hellen Augen, doch sie war so schnell wieder verschwunden, dass Tenten glaubte, sie sich eingebildet zu haben.

Verwundert beobachtete der Hyuuga die Braunhaarige w hrend sie eine Unterhaltung mit Ino anfing und sie sich wieder anfingen zu beklagen. Noch nie hatte sich eine Frau gegen sein Playboy-L cheln und seinem Charme wehren k nnen. Sie waren ihm immer alle direkt verfallen. Doch Tenten schien anders zu sein. Interessanter, als alle Frauen, die er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt kennen gelernt hatte. Sie war nicht so wie alle. Sie war Besonders murmelte er in Gedanken. Was? fragte Tenten, wieder etwas zu bissig, als sie es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. Wie? ihm wurde klar, dass er das letzte Wort laut ausgesprochen haben musste. N-Nichts. Du hast Halluzinationen, Tenten. Rettete er sich wirsch. Sie beobachtete ihn noch einen Moment mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, dann zuckte sie die Schultern und wandte sich wieder zu Ino um. S-Sasuke-kun? Der Angesprochene sch ttelte kurz den Kopf, wie ein Hund, der das Wasser loswerden wollte. J-Ja? er blickte herum, auf der Suche nach der Person, die ihn angesprochen hatte. H-Hier unten nuschelte die Stimme. Er sah herunter und wurde sich jetzt erst wieder des zierlichen K rpers in seinen Armen bewusst. Sakura sa dort immernoch genau so, wie er sie vor kaum 10 Minuten dort abgesetzt hatte. W-Warum habt ihr uns eigentlich so sie stockte, schien das richtige Wort zu suchen, um ihn nicht zu beleidigen. berfallen? piepste sie schlie lich vorsichtig. Er musste grinsen. Sie war so s wenn sie sch chtern war. Und er musste noch breiter grinsen, als er ihre Kurven, die immernoch an seinen K rper gedr ckt waren realisierte. Sie war so h bsch und hatte einen hammer K rper, doch sie war so sch chtern das m sste er ihr wirklich mal abtrainieren Wir hatten etwas mit euch vor. Sagte er, immernoch grinsend. Und das w re? fragte Ino, die mit Kiba neben ihnen sa . Wir warten! Schon unterwegs. Sagte Neji und er und Kiba holten aus dem Zimmer, das an den Balkon angrenzte ein Tablett und stellte es auf den kleinen Tisch, der unter dem Fenster stand. Hinata, die mit Naruto am n her am Tisch sa , als alle anderen, entdeckte Massage l, eisgek hlte Getr nke mit Strohhalmen, Duftkerzen, ein Feuerzeug und einen Ghettoblaster (A: Schreibt man die Teile so?) darauf. Sie ahnte Schreckliches Wir werden heute mal euch verw hnen. Verk ndete Kiba grinsend. Und womit haben wir das verdient? fragte Hinata verwirrt, so verwirrt, dass sie nicht mal daran dachte zu stottern (A: xDD). Ihr habt euch die letzten Tage den Arsch mit dem Kochen und der stilvollen Einrichtung unsere Zimmer aufgerissen. Sagte Neji schlicht. Was m chtest du lieber, therische le oder Lavendel? f gte er nebenbei hinzu. Perplex starrte sie erst den Hyuuga an, dann zu dem Gef in seiner Linken, dann zum anderen in seiner Rechten.  
- therische le sagte sie langsam. Der Braunhaarige nickte. Kiba, mach doch mal bitte die Kerzen an, es ist schlie lich schon ziemlich dunkel. Sagte Sasuke, w hrend er aufstand und ebenfalls zu dem Tablett ging. Ist Kirschbl te okay? fragte er Sakura, die sch chtern nickte. Wird gemacht, Chef! verk ndete der Inuzuka grinsend und drehte sich zu Shikamaru um. W rdest du dann bitte Miss Yamanaka bernehmen? Danke. Er lie dem Nara erst gar keine Wahl, abzulehnen und somit die Stimmung zu versauen. Seufzend, schnappte sich dieser also eine Flasche vom Tablett und schlurfte zu der Blonden her ber, die immernoch fassungslos an die Wand gelehnt sa . Lavendel? fragte der Nara lustlos. Sie nickte monoton, blieb aber sitzen. Mann, Ino, du wei t doch wohl, wie massieren geht! Jetzt leg dich hin oder soll ich dir die M pse massieren? meinte er genervt. Sie lief rot an, murmelte irgendwas von Baka und wei t nicht wovon du redest und legte sich schlie lich auf dem Bauch auf ihr Handtuch. Shikamaru rieb sich die H nde mit dem l ein, tr ufelte eine Spur Inos R ckgrat hinauf und begann dann mit geschickten H nden seine Freundin durchzukneten. Auch Naruto hatte mittlerweile angefangen Hinata einzu len. Vorsichtig ffnete der Uzumaki ihr Bikinioberteil. Und was glaubst du, tust du da, Uzumaki? zischte Neji scharf zu ihm her ber. Ich massiere deine Cousine, Neji, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht. Live with it. War schlie lich deine Idee. Kommentierte Naruto trocken und setzte konzentriert seine Arbeit fort. Er fuhr gerade mit weichen, ligen H nden Hinatas Seiten herab, da kicherte sie pl tzlich. T-Tut mir leid, hab ich was falsch gemacht? fragte der Blonde best rzte. N-Nein! versicherte sie ihm schnell. I-Ich bin nur k-k-kitzelig! erkl rte ihm die Blauhaarige, deren M hne nun hochgesteckt war. Na dann. grinste der Uzumaki gemein und griff nochmals beherzt in die Seiten der Hyuuga. Kreischend und kichernd drehte sie sich auf den R cken und schnappte sich seine H nde.  
Lass das! japste sie ihm entgegen und er grinste nur noch breiter. W-Was? fragte sie verunsichert.  
Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich dich richtig locker erlebe, Hina-chan! strahlte der Blonde sie an, w hrend das Licht der Kerzen ber sein Gesicht huschte. W-Wie soll ich d-das denn verstehen? Du lachst und entspannst dich und h ltst immernoch meine H nde fest ohne rot zu werden. Grinste er weiter. Hinata lie ihren Blick auf ihre H nde sinken. Sie hielt tats chlich noch seine H nde in ihren. Sie waren warm, weich und lig. Schnell lie sie sie los und wurde r ter als jede Tomate, die die liebe Milka bis jetzt gesehen hat. Im Kerzenschein fiel das jedoch nicht derma en auf, also drehte sie sich schnell wieder auf den R cken und lie sich weiter vom immernoch breit grinsenden Naruto massieren.

Ein wei es Augenpaar hatte die Szene skeptisch beobachtet und sich beim Massieren ziemlich ablenken lassen. Tenten war das nat rlich nicht entgangen, so war sie dem Blick der wei en Seen gefolgt und hatte sich die Szene zwischen dem dauer-grinsenden Naruto und der kichernden Hinata ebenfalls angeschaut. Als die j ngere Hyuuga sich wieder unter dem Uzumaki auf den Bauch drehte und Neji gerade Naruto anfauchen wollte, was er denn da mit seiner Cousine trieb griff sie ein. Sie wollte die arme Hinata nicht in eine noch unangenehmere Situation bringen, als sie eh schon war. Sie musste nicht unbedingt wissen, dass sie jemand beobachtet hatte und dann war es auch noch ihr Cousin, der die gr te Gefahr darstellte. Er k nnte es ihrem Vater erz hlen. Ihr Vater war wohl ein ziemlich strenger Mann, folgerte die Braunhaarige, von dem ausgehend, was Hinata ihnen bis jetzt erz hlt hatte. Er w re bestimmt nicht begeistert, wenn er erf hre, dass seine erstgeborene Tochter und somit die Erbin des Clans sich w hrend der Schulzeit mit irgendwelchen Jungen vergn gte. (A: Ich wei , dass sich das schei e anh rt, aber stimmt doch .) Neji kniete ungef hr ber ihrem Hintern und hatte eine Hand gerade von ihrem Becken genommen, um Naruto anzusto en. Blitzschnell legte sie eine Hand auf Nejis Linke, an ihrer H fte und richtete sich in einer geschmeidigen Drehung auf. Durch den Schwung mit dem Tenten den Hyuuga an der linken Hand zu sich zog, wurde die rechte vom Uzumaki weggezogen, ohne dass sie sie ber hrt hatte. Jedoch hatte die Braunhaarige nicht bedacht, dass Neji nun keine Chance mehr hatte, sich irgendwo abzust tzen und nach vorne kippte. Um nicht ganz unelegant mit ihm hinten ber zu kippen fing sie sich mit dem linken Ellenbogen (dessen Hand auf der Nejis an ihrer H fte lag) ab und st tzte sich darauf, w hrend um nicht volle Kanne darauf zu knallen und die Situation doch wenigstens ein bisschen gekonnt aussehen zu lassen, richtete sie hinter dem fallenden Hyuuga noch ihr Knie auf und lie sie beide so nicht auch noch zur Seite kippen. Ihren freien Arm schlang Tenten noch im Fall um Nejis Hals, so dass ihr Gesicht ungef hr neben seinem war.  
Sie lagen da also, Tenten auf dem R cken, rechtes Knie aufgerichtet, sich auf dem linken Ellenbogen st tzend und den rechten Arm um den Hals des Hyuugas gelegt.  
Besagter Hyuuga kniete mehr oder weniger ber ihrem Becken, der Oberk rper vorn bergebeugt, die linke Hand an der H fte der Braunhaarigen, die rechte Hand mittlerweile zum abfangen auf dem Boden hinter Tenten gest tzt, sein Kopf ruhte auf ihrem Brustbein und langsam aber sicher schien er eine leicht rosa Farbe anzunehmen, als er realisierte, wo er eigentlich gerade lag.  
Tenten berspielte ihren kurzen Moment des Schrecks, dass sie umgekippt waren und setzte dann ihr Ich-schlepp-dich-heute-ab -L cheln auf. Dann n herte sie sich dem Ohr des Hyuuga und zischte leise hinein.  
Wir wollen doch nicht etwa dem Cousinchen den Abend verderben? Dann f gte sie leise schnurrend hinzu: Verw hn lieber deine Kundin weiter. Kurz wurde der Hyuuga rot. Ihr hei er Atem an seinem Hals jagte ihm einen unsichtbaren Schauer nach dem anderen ber den R cken. Verdammt. Wann war Tenten so sexy geworden? Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Was sie konnte, konnte er schon lange. Neji richtete sich auf, um ebenfalls an ihr Ohr zu kommen. Das klingt ja fast so, als w rdest du mich f r meine Arbeit bezahlen. Murmelte er grinsend. Im ersten Moment war die Braunhaarige perplex, doch dann erkannte sie das Spiel und grinste. *Du kriegst mich nicht klein, Hyuuga.* Wer weiSPAN LANG="hi-IN"߅ /SPANl chelte sie und dr ckte ihren Kopf sachte an seine Wange, sodass er jeden ihrer Atemz ge auf seinem Hals sp ren konnte. Neji grinste. Sie hatte also verstanden. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht und platzierte sein linkes Knie nun zwischen ihren Beinen, das rechte schob er unauff llig weiter nach vorn, sodass der Raum zwischen ihren K rpern drastisch abnahm. Wollen wir s drauf ankommen lassen? fragte er und legte eine Hand seitlich auf ihren rechten Oberschenkel. Tsss. Als k nntest du berhaupt irgendetwas kommen lassen. Raunte sie herausfordernd.  
Ihre Ruhe war eigentlich nichts anderes mehr als ein einziger gro er Bluff. berall kribbelte ihr K rper, doch sie war wie hypnotisiert, gefangen im Spiel mit Neji, bei dem nur die Kontrolle ber die eigenen Nerven eine Rolle spielte. Willst du s drauf anlegen? knurrte er gef hrlich. Geschickt drehte sie sich wieder auf den Bauch.  
Tsss. beranstreng dich nicht. Massier lieber weiter, dass kannst du besser.

Boah was geht denn bei denen ab? grinste Ino, die sich am anderen Ende des Balkons von Shikamaru verw hnen lie . Auch Kiba war gerade bei ihnen angekommen und grinste ebenfalls bis ber beide Ohren, als er Tenten und Neji eng umschlungen entdeckte. Ich h tte ja nicht gedacht, dass unser Freizeit-K hlschrank sich so schnell auf was einl sst. Kicherte er.  
Tenten ist halt besonders . Grinste Ino und r kelte sich auf ihrem Handtuch. Ihr glaubt doch nicht wirklich, dass das irgendwas mit seinen Gef hlen f r Tenten zu tun hat, oder? sagte Shikamaru skeptisch.  
Etwa nicht? Ino drehte den Kopf so weit es ging nach hinten, um zu sehen ob er sich sicher war oder nur einen Witz machte. Er war sich sicher.  
Nein. Neji ist viel zu berechnend daf r. Und Tenten macht das auch nicht aus Zuneigung. Wie? Nicht? Kiba setzte sich im Schneidersitz neben sie. Rund um den Balkon brannten jetzt Kerzen. Nein. Oh Mann, ihr seid echt anstrengend. Habt ihr nicht gesehen, was bei Hinata und Naruto vorhin abgegangen ist? Die beiden anderen sch ttelten synchron die K pfe. Der Nara seufzte. Naruto hat Hinata geneckt. How troublesome sie haben geflirtet, Mann! Ahhh! die Gesichter der Yamanaka und des Inuzuka hellten sich auf. Shikamaru seufzte wieder. Sie hatten verstanden. Endlich. Und was hat das ganze jetzt mit Tenten und Neji zu tun? KLATSCH! Hektisch zuckte die Blonde herum. Was war das denn? Der Braunhaarige mit dem Pferdeschwanz hatte sich die komplette Handfl che ins Gesicht gehauen. Mann! Erschreck mich nicht so! fluchte sie und setzte sich nun neben Kiba. Leute Ihr kennt doch Neji Er passt auf Hinata auf, wie auf seinen Augapfel. Wenn er jetzt einen Typen sieht, der mit Hinata flirtet, was denkt ihr macht er dann? erkl rte der Nara wieder und kam sich dabei langsam vor wie ein Kinderg rtner. hm austicken? fragte Kiba vorsichtig. Richtig. Tenten hat das gesehen, Neji hatte schon seinen Arm ausgestreckt, um wer wei mit Naruto anzustellen. Also hat sie Neji irgendwie zu sich gezogen, damit er Hinata und Naruto in Ruhe l sst. berlegt doch mal, wie unangenehm das f r Hinata geworden w re. Was denn jetzt wieder, Ino? hm Stehen Hinata und Naruto aufeinander? fragte sie zweifelnd.  
Sieht irgendwie so aus oder? mutma te Kiba. Ich denk mal, Hinata steht auf Naruto Naruto auch auf Hinata er wei es blo noch nicht. Sagte der Nara mit absch tzendem Blick auf die beiden, die jetzt wieder v llige Stille zwischen sich aufgebaut hatten. Hmhm Na wenn da mal nicht noch was zu kuppeln ist grinste Ino Kiba zu und der nickte. Ich kann doch auf dich z hlen, oder? Jederzeit. Nickte er. Der Braunhaarige mit dem Pferdeschwanz ahnte nichts Gutes. Wirklich nicht. Nicht bei dieser Kombination. Er w rde sie wohl im Auge behalten m ssen. Und das w rde anstrengend werden. Er seufzte. Dann stand er auf. Ich hol mir mal was zu trinken Und nein, ich bring euch nichts mit. F gte er an, als er sah, dass die beiden die M nder ge ffnet hatten. Nun lie en sie die Schultern h ngen und tappten ihm hinterher.

Die Rosahaarige beobachtete die Dreiergruppe, die links von ihnen gesessen hatte dabei, wie sie nun aufstand und Shikamaru, Kiba und Ino nacheinander an ihnen vorbeigingen. Inos und Sakuras Blicke trafen sich f r einen Augenblick. Die Yamanaka zwinkerte ihr verschw rerisch zu, dann war sie auch schon verschwunden. Auch Sasuke, der ber sie gebeugt sa hatte die Prozession beobachtet. Der Uchiha grinste. Das sah wirklich ganz so aus, als w rde die Blondine grade zwei Typen auf einmal abschleppen. *As if * (dt.: als ob; A: Ich liebe den Ausdruck :333) dachte er sich. Grins nicht so dreckig. Lachte Sakura unter ihm.  
Verwirrt sah er nach unten. Die Rosahaarige hatte sich unter ihm umgedreht, sodass seine H nde nun ihre Seite massierten und hielt ihr Bikinioberteil fest. Bitte? Du hast so dreckig gegrinst, als Ino und die anderen beiden hier vorbeigekommen sind. Erkl rte sie. Verwirrt sah er sie an. Seit wann war sie so frech? Jaa ich dachte nur, dass es so aussieht, als w rde unsre Ino- Die beiden abschleppen? beendete die Haruno den Satz. Wie woher verwirrt sah er sie an. Jetzt beendete sie schon seine S tze. Unheimlich.  
Sie grinste nur und drehte sich wieder auf den Bauch. Immernoch verwirrt sah er den R cken der Haruno an und sch ttelte den Kopf.  
Sie war eigentlich ganz nett. Sie schien aufzutauen. Interessant murmelte Sasuke, tr ufelte neues Rosen l auf den R cken der Rosahaarigen und begann wieder Sakura zu massieren.

hey hoo ja kinners endlich wieder ein neues kapi .  
tut mir gaaaaanz dolle leid dass es so lange gedauert hat T.T aber ich konnte mich voll nich dazu aufraffen, was weiter zu schreiben v.v und es tut mir auch leid, dass der letzte abschnitt mit sasusaku so kurz geworden is. aber ich fand es war dann irgendwie echt TOO MUCH mit romantik und hab mir gedacht ich mach lieber ne sch ne berleitung in ein anderes Kapitel^^ brigens erkl r ich "verwirrt" als mein lieblingswort f r dieses chap! xDDD ihr habt es bestimmt gemerkt xDD sasuke war SEHR verwirrt xDDDD ja... naja.. ich hoff ihr macht weiter sch n kommis und wertungen^^ ber die leserzahlen freu ich mich zwar auch, aber ohne kommis is das nur halb so sch n v.v also, gaaaaaaanz liebe gr e und hoffentlich bis bald,  
eure milkaaaaa =*=*=* 


	11. Chapter 11

Die M dels waren nicht einfach wieder nach Hause entlassen worden. Die Jungs lie en es sich nicht nehmen am n chsten Morgen Gentlemen zu sein und ihnen ein riesiges Fr hst ck auf der Dachterrasse zu bieten. Dabei war die Bettverteilung wohl am interessantesten. Shikamaru und Tenten waren auf dem Sessel im Wohnzimmern aneinander gekuschelt beim fern sehen eingeschlafen und hatten nun ziemlich steife Knochen. Neji und Ino waren in Nejis Zimmer auf einem Deckenlager auf dem Boden gelandet, wobei man froh sein konnte, dass sie es nach jeweils ungef hr einer halben Flasche Vodka so weit geschafft hatten. Warum die beiden jetzt ein Wetttrinken veranstaltet hatten, wussten sie am n chsten Morgen selbst nicht mehr, daf r war der Kater zu stark (nicht nachmachen, Kinder! xD). Naruto und Sasuke lagen in Narutos Doppelbett, einer ber dem anderen und Kiba und Sakura hatten sich in Shikamarus Bett zusammengerollt. Hinata lag in Narutos Bett, sie hatte sich fr h schlafen gelegt. Auch wenn das Aufstehen allen schwer fiel, sie hatten in zwei einhalb Stunden Unterricht und konnten es sich nicht leisten, sofort in der ersten Woche ihre F cher zu verpassen. Shikamaru, der bei weitem am fr hsten wach war ging also f r alle in der Dorfb ckerei Br tchen holen, w hrend Sasuke und Kiba den Rest vorbereiteten, Naruto die M dchen wecken ging und Neji einfach so lange schlief, wie es ging. Also so lange, bis Naruto eingest rmt kam. Er riss ihm die Decke weg und scheuchte ihn in die K che, damit er erst mal eine Aspirin zu sich nehmen konnte. Tolles Fr hst ck. Dann schickte Mama-Naruto sein S hnchen unter die Dusche und wandte sich dann an die Blondine auf den Decken. Sie grinste ihn breit an. Du bist sowas von durchgeknallt, dass es schon wieder normal ist. Lachte Ino.  
Warum? fragte der Blonde grinsend und legte sich, den Kopf auf den Arm gest tzt neben die junge Frau.  
Warum? Das war Mama-Naruto in Aktion! Ich hab noch nie einen Typen gesehen, der so s mit seinen Kumpels umgeht! Tja. Jetzt kennste mich. Grinste der Uzumaki sie an.  
Ja, und ich bin froh dr ber. Damit schwang die Yamanaka die Decke ber Naruto und stand auf, um sich ebenfalls in die K che und zu dem begehrten Aspirin zu retten. Auf dem Weg zwischen K che und Terrasse unterhielten sich Sasuke und Kiba etwas erhitzt. Sasuke hatte mitgekriegt, dass Kiba mit Sakura zusammen in Shikamarus Bett bernachtet hatte und dies in den falschen Hals bekommen. Kumpel, ich will nichts von Sakura, wie oft noch? st hnte Kiba genervt, als Sasuke sich seit gut f nf Minuten immer wieder dar ber pikierte. Ja ich wei , Alter, aber man pennt doch nicht einfach mit nem M dchen in einem Bett wenn s nicht die eigene Freundin ist, oder siehst du das anders? quasselte Sasuke weiter. Kiba st hnte wieder. Diese Frage hatte er jetzt bestimmt drei Mal beantwortet. War Sasuke schwer von Begriff? Oder konnte es sein Dude? Stehst du auf Sakura? Was? Sasuke unterbrach seine Predigt, um den Inuzuka fassungslos anzustarren. Ob. Du. Auf. Sakura. Stehst. bersetzte Kiba. W-W-Was? Mensch Sasuke! Bist du taub oder so? Kannst du mir jetzt vielleicht mal ne Antwort geben? Das ist ja nicht auszuhalten! Und sprich bitte GANZE S TZE mit mir! Ich Ich h stotterte der Uchiha herum. *Verdammt, was sage ich denn jetzt? Mann! Ein Uchiha stottert vor allem nicht! Rei dich zusammen Sasuke!* sagte er sich selbst, straffte die Schultern und setzte zu einer vern nftigen Antwort an. Ich hab keine Ahnung, Kiba. Kiba nickte nur grinsend und setzte sich dann wieder in Bewegung um in die K che zu gehen. Sasuke stand noch einen Moment unschl ssig herum, dann folgte er Akamaru, der seinem Herrchen hinterher in die K che tapste. Leute! Wir m ssen langsam los! Habt ihr s bald? rief Shikamaru und Tenten klopfte neben ihm immer wieder ungeduldig mit dem Fu auf den Boden. Die beiden hatten sich um alles gek mmert, damit sie auch ja rechtzeitig zum Unterricht kamen und warteten jetzt in der Eingangshalle darauf, dass alle aus den Zimmern und B dern kamen, damit sie endlich los konnten. Shikamaru hatte zwar ein Zeitfenster von ungef hr f nf Minuten offen gehalten, doch er war lieber zu fr h als zu sp t. Als mit Neji dann auch der letzte unten war, gab Naruto anscheinend immer noch in seiner Mutterrolle jedem seine Tasche mit den B chern f r den Tag und nachdem Tenten noch einmal nachgez hlt hatte ob alle da waren, machten sie sich, von Shikamaru angef hrt im G nsemarsch auf den Weg zur Schule.

Sasukes Cousine Suka wartete mit den Nagasuka Zwillingen schon auf die Bande. Sie erlitten einen schweren Lachanfall, als sie die leicht berm det und verpeilt aussehende Karawane kommen sahen. Nejis Augen waren tief rot, Inos Haare waren zerwuschelt, Sakuras Kajal eher unter als auf dem Augenlid und Sasuke und Naruto sahen aus, als h tten sie Fieber, so rosa waren ihre Wangen. Was ist denn mit euch passiert? grinste Suka ihnen entgegen.  
Ihr seht hm fertig aus. L chelte Isaka. Yahiro grinste nur. Frag nic- setzte Sasuke grummelnd an, doch Ino plapperte ihm dazwischen:  
Die Jungs waren Gentlemen. Sagte sie und drehte sich ohne weiter ber ihre Worte nachzudenken um. Die anderen drei sahen erst sich, dann das Gr ppchen und dann wieder einander an. Dann prusteten sie los. Nicht so wie ihr denkt! versuchte Kiba die Situation zu retten. Er wusste sowas von genau, was sie dachten! Alle hatten sie Augenringe, ihre Haare waren immer noch leicht zerzaust. Wie sah das blo wieder aus. Er seufzte, als er sich geschlagen gab und sich damit abfand, dass bei Suka, Yahiro und Isaka wohl Hopfen und Malz verloren waren. Zumindest f r die n chsten paar Tage. Leute, wir haben heute wieder unsren Blumenpott verk ndete Ino und seufzte. Oh nein grummelten Sakura und Sasuke hinter ihr. Das kann ja was werden glaubst du, er ist heute eine andere Blume? grinste Suka.  
Nein, du Trottel. Grinste Isaka und gab ihr einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf, was ihm einen b sen Blick von Sasuke einbrachte. Yahiro, der tr stend den Arm um sie legte und so tat, als w rde er sie bemitleiden, bedachte er mit einem noch dunkleren Blick.

Zetsu stand schon an seinem Pult, als die sechs den Raum betraten und l chelte ihnen entgegen. Morgen Sch ler, setzt euch. Der lernt unsere Namen auch nicht grummelte Sasuke.  
PLOPP! AU! prompt hatte er eine Papierkugel an den Hinterkopf gekriegt. Das hab ich geh rt. Sakura? Du verarztet ihn, sollte er sterben, oder? grinste Zetsu ihnen hinterher.  
Die Haruno setzte sich und begann grinsend ihre Sachen auszupacken. Nat rlich, Sensei.

Mitten in der zweiten Stunde immer noch Psychologie meldeten sich die Lautsprecher in den Klassen zu Wort.  
Liebe Kollegen und Kolleginnen, entschuldigen sie die St rung, doch ich habe eine Durchsage zu machen. Ino erkannte Tsunades Stimme. Kein Wunder, sie war schlie lich die Schulleiterin.  
Die First-Years kommen bitte in der vierten und f nften Stunde in die Aula, ich habe eine Mitteilung zu machen, die nur sie betrifft. Au erdem m chte ich alle Lehrer bitten, ihren Erstkl sslern schon die ersten Klausurtermine mitzuteilen. Sollten diese noch nicht festgelegt sein naja, euer Pech. Danke f r die Aufmerksamkeit. Der Lautsprecher knackte und die Durchsage wurde beendet. Ino und Sakura grinsten. Das war typisch Tsunade. Was will die alte Kr he von uns berlegte Sasuke und bekam prompt wieder eine Papierkugel an den Kopf. Das- Ja ja, ich wei , das haben sie geh rt. Motzte er, bei den anderen an seinem Tisch war jedoch nur Lachen angesagt. Das ist nicht lustig grummelte der Uchiha.

Nachdem Zetsu ihnen ihren ersten Klausurtermin mitgeteilt hatte der zumindest f r Ino und Suka in viel zu naher Zukunft lag machte sich das Gr ppchen auf den Weg zu ihrer n chsten Stunde. Zu Sasukes und Narutos Leidwesen Musik. Konan hatte keine Lust sich mit der vorangegangenen Durchsage l nger als n tig zu befassen und erlaubte es somit auch nicht ihren Sch lern. Ruhe! Benehmt euch nicht wie aufgeregte Kleinkinder! Ihr seid auf der High School! Ihr m sst in der Lage sein, eine Nachricht aufzunehmen, ohne dass sie euch v llig aus der Bahn wirft! Es k nnte euren Tod bedeuten! Verwirrt und emp rt sahen sich die Sch ler an. Tod? War die Frau durchgeknallt? Warum regte sie sich berhaupt so auf? Als k nnten sie wirklich sterben, wenn sie einfach ber eine Nachricht oder etwas anderes Interessantes sprachen! Nicht nur das, Konan setzte auch ihren Klausurtermin schon auf die n chste Woche fest. Geschockt sahen Sakura und Ino sich an. Sie konnten nichts. Gar nichts. Sie hatten erst eine Stunde gehabt und das, was Konan voraussetzte, konnten sie nicht mal ann hernd. Neji war der Einzige, der in Musik gut war, beziehungsweise all das konnte, was die ganz offensichtliche verwirrte blauhaarige Frau ihnen abverlangte. *DA!* dachte Tenten eine Reihe hinter Ino und Sakura, die ihren verst rten Blickwechsel gesehen hatte. *Noch ein Beweis daf r, dass die Frau einen an der Klatsche hat! Sie hat blaue Haare! Ich mein, hallo? Wer hat schon freiwillig blaue Haare?* (nichts gegen Leute mit blauen Haaren, aber das passt grad so gut xD) Widerwillig ebbte das Thema von Tsunades Durchsage ab und die Klasse versuchte sich auf den Musikunterricht zu konzentrieren. Versuchte ist hierbei wohl wirklich der richtige Ausdruck, sie hatten keine Ahnung, wovon ihr Sensei gerade sprach, was sie ihnen an Tafel und Klavier erkl rte, schauten jedoch interessiert, nickten von Zeit zu Zeit und machten sogar Notizen, die sie sp ter sowieso nicht ohne Nejis Hilfe verstehen w rden. Davon abgesehen, so fiel es Hinata auf, war ihr Cousin wohl der Einzige, der nicht total wegen der Durchsage abdrehte. Er war zwar schon im zweiten Jahr, doch konnte er doch unm glich wissen, was die Schulleiterin ihnen sagen wollte, oder?

Musik zog sich wie immer ewig lang hin und als endlich die Schulglocke rang, packten alle verwirrt ihre B cher zusammen. Als gackernder Haufen bewegte sich die Klasse geschlossen Richtung Aula, Lee vor sich herspringend, wie eine Primaballerina und nahmen ihre Pl tze im hinteren Teil der Aula ein.

Tsunade trat auf die B hne und klopfte gegen ihr Mikro. RUHE! br llte sie und Naruto zweifelte keineswegs daran, dass sie das Mikro eigentlich gar nicht gebraucht h tte, so laut schrie sie hinein.

Okay, gut Leute, h rt zu. Ich habe euch eine wichtige Mitteilung zu machen. Sie r usperte sich, als w sste sie nicht, wo sie jetzt anfangen sollte. Die Konoha Institution ist nicht so ganz das, was ihr denkt 


	12. Chapter 12

"Die Konoha Institution ist nicht so ganz das, was ihr denkt..."

Verwirrt sahen sich einige Sch ler an, andere, wie Shikamaru und Sakura schauten skeptisch zur Schulleiterin nach vorne, Gemurmel hob an.  
"Bitte, Leute!" versuchter Tsunade ihre Erstkl ssler ruhig zu kriegen. "Ich wei , das verwirrt euch jetzt und ihr denkt vielleicht auch, dass ich nicht alle Tassen im Schrank habe, aber seid ruhig und h rt mir zu, dann kann ich euch erkl ren, wovon ich spreche."  
Langsam aber sicher legte sich das Gemurmel und Tsunade konnte mit ihren Ausf hrungen fortfahren. "Also. Die Konoha Institution liegt nicht umsonst abgelegen in den Bergen." begann die blonde Frau auf der B hne.  
"Erz hlt sie uns jetzt, dass sie Versuche an uns machen werden, oder was?" raunte Ino, Suka und Sasuke brachen augenblicklich in stummes Lachen aus. Auch Hinata und Neji auf ihrer anderen Seite grinsten sich einen ab. Sie schienen etwas mehr zu wissen, als alle anderen, denn es am sierte die Cousin-Cousinen-P rchen so sehr, dass ihnen sogar Lachtr nen ber die Wangen liefen, die sie schnell weg wischten. "An der Konoha Institution erfahrt ihr eine spezielle Ausbildung, das wusstet ihr bereits. Ihr wurdet sorgsam ausgew hlt, wir haben eure sozialen Hintergrund und eure F higkeiten gepr ft, bevor wir euch angenommen haben. Jeder von euch hat eine lange Prozedur von Anmeldung bis zur Annahme durchgemacht, was auch wichtig ist. Ihr seid auserw hlt, die beste Ausbildung die es f r Ninja, Samurai und Geheimagenten gibt zu bekommen."  
Sie machte eine Pause und das geschockte Schweigen dauerte einige Sekunden an, bis das erste Gemurmel wieder anhob.  
Auch Ino und Naruto sahen sich verwirrt an. Dann drehten sie sich zu den Paaren an ihren Seiten. "Wie?" fragte Naruto Sasuke fassungslos. "Werden wir jetzt Geheimspione?" Ino war mindestens genauso fassungslos und komplett berfordert mit der Situation. Hilflos schaute sie sich zu Sakura und Shikamaru um, die zusammen mit Kiba und den anderen hinter ihnen sa en, sie sahen alle genauso verwirrt aus. Naja, Shikamaru schiene eher fassungslos und genervt, dass seine Eltern ihn wirklich zu so etwas zwangen. "H rt zu." grinste Suka und deutete mit einem Nicken wieder nach vorn, wo Tsunade jetzt tief Luft holte. "Ohren zu!" sagten Ino, Neji und Sakura gleichzeitig, die anderen schafften es gerade noch so, sich die Ohren zu zuhalten, bevor Tsunade mit einer m rder Stimme ein einziges Mal "RUHE!" in Richtung der Sch lerschaft br llte. Augenblicklich herrschte Ruhe. "Hier an der Konoha Institution werden vielsversprechende Jugendliche zu Waffen ausgebildet. Das h rt sich vielleicht schlimm an, doch ihr werdet zur Waffe der Regierung."  
"Also eine Art Special-CIA-Agent?" rief jemand aus den vorderen Reihen.  
"So hnlich. Ihr werdet in s mtlichen Kampfarten unterrichtet, wobei wir eure schulische Laufbahn nicht unterbrechen wollen. Ihr werdet also weiterhin vormittags in den Unterricht gehen und nachmittags dann die verschiedenen Trainingsphasen absolvieren. Es handelt sich hierbei um k rperliches als auch mentales Training. Ihr werdet Kampfarten und den Umgang mit Waffen lernen."  
Wieder ruckten reflexartig K pfe herum.  
"Wussten unsere Eltern davon?" kam es diesmal eher aus dem mittigen Bereich der Sch lerschaft.  
Tsunade nickte, sie schien betreten. "Ja. Sie haben jeden von euch sicher aus gutem Grund hergeschickt. Sie wussten worauf sie sich einlassen, sie wussten was sie euch aussetzen. Seid nicht sauer auf sie, sie wollten nur euer Bestes." Sakura runzelte die Stirn. "Was ist dann der Sinn des Sporzweiges?" rief sie. "In die Sportklasse kam man nur nach weiteren, vertiefenden Tests und Untersuchungen. Ihr wurdet nur auf ausdr cklichen Wunsch eurer Eltern in diese Klasse versetzt. Sie ist f r die besondere F rderung einiger Sch ler zust ndig. Eure Eltern wollten entweder, dass ihr eine ganz besondere F rderung bekommt, um besser als alle anderen zu werden oder ihr w rt beinahe bei den Tests durchgefallen, die dritte M glichkeit w re, ihr ward Problemkinder." Schweigen. Hatten sie sie nicht verstanden? "Es sind also die nach den Testergebnissen Besten und die Schlechtesten des Jahrgangs in dieser Klasse!" Fassungslos sahen sich Sakura, Naruto und Ino ber ihre Sitze hinweg an. Sie sollten also entweder die Besten oder die Schlechtesten des Jahrgangs sein? Na klasse. Entweder waren sie Superstreber oder Volltrottel. "Ihr werdet euch heute im Laufe des Tages jeder seinen pers nlichen Trainingsplan bei Shizune im Verwaltungsgeb ude abholen, er gilt ab kommenden Montag. Das war's erstmal, solltet ihr Fragen haben, wendet euch an Shizune oder an mich, wenn ihr eure Pl ne abholt. F r den Rest des Tages seid ihr vom Unterricht freigestellt."  
Damit stellte sie das Mikro ab und verlie de B hne. Nach und nach leerte sich die Aula und zuletzt sa en nur noch die Mitglieder der Sportklasse und Suka und die Zwillinge in den letzten zwei Reihen verteilt. "Ziemlicher Schock, hm?" fragte Suka nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens und gerade aus Starrens. Naruto nickte kaum merklich.  
Ino wusste genau, was er tat. N mlich dasselbe, wie sie alle. Sie gingen in ihrem Kopf ihre Klassenkameraden durch und versuchten einzuordnen, ob si zu den Pfosten oder zu den Genies geh rten. Ino brauchte nicht lang um herauszufinden, dass sie zu den Pfosten geh rte. Um ehrlich zu sein, war ihr das von vornerein klar gewesen. Sie hatte sich w hrend der Tests schon w hrend der Tests eher im unteren Viertel gef hlt, aber motiviert war sie ja nun auch nicht wirklich gewesen. Naruto geh rte auch ganz klar zu den Trotteln. Das beruhigte sie, immerhin war sie nicht allein unter den anderen Idioten. Sakura geh rte zu den Genies. Das war ihr fast genauso schnell klar geworden, wie dass sie ein Trottel war. Das M dchen war vielleicht still, doch verdammt intelligent. Allerdings konnte Ino sich nicht vorstellen, Sakura 2 Stunden am St ck laufen zu sehen. Doch Tsunade musste Potential in ihr gesehen haben. Dasselbe Potential musste sie wohl in Shikamaru gesehen haben. Naja, vielleicht war er auch einfach ein Problemkind gewesen, denn so faul wie er war, hatte er gara ntiert an weniger als die H lfte der Pr fungen auch nur halbwegsmotiviert oder berhaupt teilgenommen. Chouji war ebenfalls zu 80% Trottel, dann war da noch Lee. Der konnte entweder nur ein Trottel oder ein Problemkind sein. er war zwar unglaublich sportlich und hyperaktiv und das alles, doch die Pr fungen hatten ja nicht nur aus k rperlichen Tests bestanden, sie konnte ihn sich au erdem nicht wirklich lernend und mit dicker schwarz umrandeter Brille vorstellen.  
Dann gab es Shino und bei ihm war Ino nun wirklich berfordert. Hoffnungslos berfordert. Sie wusste nichts ber ihn, was daran lag, dass er so gut wie nichts sagte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob er nun ein Genie oder dumm wie Brot war und es nur durch k rperliche Ert chtigung an die Schule geschafft hatte. *Na super, das h rt sich an, als h tte er mit der Jury geschlafen.* grinste Ino leicht. Jury? Nat rlich! Warum hatte sie nicht gleich daran gedacht? Wer war die Jury? Wer sortierte die Sch ler in Trottel und Genies? Wer befand, dass die Sch ler es wert waren, an die Konoha Institution zu wechseln? Waren es Tsunade und Shizune, die sich in den Ferien zusammensetzten und die Akten aller Middleschool-Abschlie er ansahen und versuchten die besten herauszufiltern?  
Oder waren es alle Lehrer? Schlie lich kamen die Studenten aus allen Teilen des Landes, wie Ino festgestellt hatte. Abrupt stand sie auf. Doch sie war nicht die Einzige, die nun von Sasuke, Suka, Naruto und den anderen komische angesehen wurde. Sie drehte sich um. Hinter ihr stand nun Sakura, mit einem mindestens genauso entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck wie sie selbst und grinste sie an.  
"Zu Tsunade?" fragte Ino grinsend. Sakura nickte und schon waren die beiden aus der Aula gestoben.  
Sasuke und Naruto warfen sich noch einen verwirrten Blick zu, dann hasteten sie den beiden M dchen hinterher, die anderen im Schlepptau.

Tsunade war eigentlich ganz zufrieden mit sich. Es hatte nicht ann hrend so viele Schwierigkeiten und Zwischenrufe gegeben wie bei den vorherigen Jahrg ngen. Und was das beste war: bis jetzt hatte sich noch niemand abgemeldet, ob wohl es schon fast eine Stunde seit Ende der Versammlung war. Doch dann h rte sie Stimmen, aufgebrachte, kreischende M dchenstimmen und aufgebrachte junge M nner-Stimmen. Sie seufzte und wappnete sich f r das, was gleich ber sie hereinbrechen w rde. Shizune w rde sie unm glich allzu lange aufhalten k nnen, was f r sie hie , dass sie in allersp testens 5 Minuten eine Horde aufgebrachter Teenager am Hals hatte.

Ino und Sakura sprengten die T ren ins Hauptgeb ude beinahe auf, so rasant stie en sie sie auf. Der Weg von der Aula bis hierhin hatte zwar ungef hr 10 Minuten gedauert, sie jedoch keineswegs au er Atem gebracht. Shizune, die wie immer an ihrem Tischchen sa zuckte so heftig zusammen, dass sie fast das Buch fallen gelassen h tte, das sie gelesen hatte. Die beiden M dchen beachteten sie gar nicht erst sondern sprengten an ihrem Pult vorbei und hin ber zur Treppe, die zu Tsunades B ro f hrte. "Was? Halt! Stop! Haruno! Yamanaka! Was soll -? BLEIBT SOFORT STEHEN!" Ino und Sakura rannten gegen eine unsichtbare Wand, rappelten sich nach ungef hr 2 Millisekunden wieder auf und schossen der Sekret rin saure Blicke zu.  
"Wir wollen zu Tsunade-sensei!" rief Ino aufgebracht. "Das sehe ich. Was genau wollt ihr von IHR, was ihr nicht auch mit MIR besprechen k nnt?" fragte sie skeptisch. Beschwerden und Abmeldeformulare konnte sie genauso gut direkt bernehmen, sie w rde sie fr her oder sp ter ja doch auf ihrem Schreibtisch liegen haben.  
"Das w rden wir Ihnen sagen, Sensei, wenn wir es mit IHNEN besprechen k nnten." fauchte Sakura. Sie hatten beide keine Ahnung, warum sie so aufgebracht waren und alles, es k nnte vielleicht am Adrenalin liegen, das wegen der Rennerei durch ihre Adern pulsierte. Nun stie en auch Naruto und Sasuke zu ihnen. "Uzumaki, Uchiha! Sie auch noch? Was wollen Sie denn alle hier?" "Also wir haben eigentlich keine Ahnung, wir sind einfach den beiden Wahnsinnigen da nachgerannt, um zu verhindern, dass sie noch irgendwen umlegen!" kam Naruto quietschend zum Stehen. Sakura stand mit dem Fu immer wieder auf den Boden tippend vor der unsichtbaren Wand, die Arme verschrenkt. "Shizune-Sensei, k nnten Sie uns jetzt bitte durchlassen, bevor Miss Yamanaka und ich hier wirklich irgendwen umlegen?" fauchte die Rosahaarige.  
Shizune seufzte. Aus denen w rde sie wohl nicht wirklich etwas herauskriegen. Sie formte ein Fingerzeichen und lie die Wand verschwinden. Ino tastete neben sich. Nichts. Sakura und sie drehten sich fast gleichzeitig um und st rmten die Treppe hoch.

In ihren K pfen hatte sich alles in Sekundenschnelle abgespielt. Tsunade, der stellvertretende Schulleiter und irgendwelche anderen M nner, alle sitzen an einem gro en runden Tisch, ein Haufen Akten zwischen ihnen. Sie diskutieren, lassen sich von jedem Einzelnen ein psychologisches Profil erstellen, brechen in die Privatsph re der Sch ler ein. Sie entschieden dar ber, ob sie Jugendlichen ihre Freiheit, ihre Jugend und entschieden dar ber, wen sie zu Waffen verarbeiteten und wen nicht. Sie entschieden au erdem dar ber, wer in die Sportklasse kam. Wer von den ganzen Sch lern die Besten und die Schlechtesten geh rte, alles nach ihrem Ermessen. 


End file.
